A Healed Heart
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: Kagome's life has basically been lived alone. She's had no friends because she's beaten by her father. Can Inuyasha heal her heart? It's a good story, I promise! Chapter 30, the last one, is up! Please read my AN after you read.
1. The Huddle: Once again REWRITTEN

**Full Summary -** Kagome Higurashi is abused by her father. All her life she never had any friends. Her mother was the only person she could go to in order to stay strong. That is until she met Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Inuyasha.

**ALSO -** I read two reviews last night that made me very unhappy lol. It's probably b/c I've been spoiled and I've only gotten good reviews so far, but still, I'm now going back a third time to make them happy and I'm fixing the mistakes they've pointed out. It was only criticism and it was good criticism. So thanks, both of you, I'll try and make my story better.

**BY THE WAY -** I wrote the first few chapters when I was, what, 11 maybe 12? So yeah, cut me some slack. Like I said at the end of the very last chapter:

**A/N (PLEASE READ, THANKS!):** So, all done. Anyone up for a sequel? Lmao, nah just kiiidin. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the last one to A Healed Heart. I loved writing this and I know you already know that but I just wanted to let you all know again. Thanks for ALLLLL the reviews that you have all so graciously given this story, it was always the extra push for me to get another chapter up. I hope that this last chapter doesn't leave you wondering what's next; I hope it doesn't leave you empty. Whenever I finish a good book, I hate that empty feeling I get sometimes. Like there should be more to the story or there was something, I don't know, missing. I hope you smile about the last sentence and say, "That was good... That was _really_ good." Then go back and read something else (not forgetting to review lol). _**I hope you want to read it all again and see how overtime the story changed; how my writing became** **different.**_ I hope you didn't mind the repeating of the letting it go thing and _**I hope you didn't mind the unrealistic stuff I put in.**_ I hope you tell your friends about this little fic! (Insert winking smiley face here lol) I guess, all in all, I hope you loved A Healed Heart and it's a fic that you won't soon forget.

**

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi woke up dizzy with a pounding headache. She stood and tried to find the light switch to the light in the living room when memories of the night before flooded into her mind.

****

FLASHBACK

"You are worthless!" Kagome heard as she walked through the front door of her home after school. Her house was much more like a prison to her, her bother, and her mother. Kagome's father was upstairs and only God knew what he was doing to her poor mother.

"Mom!" Kagome said in a scared whisper. She was frightened her mother may loose the battle this time. The battle they both fought every day. She heard the sound of her father's hard hands against her mother's rib cage and all over her body.

"Ah, shut up! You deserve this, it's what you want!" Kagome's father screamed and a harsh laugh escaped his lips as he beat her mother. Kagome's body began to tremble as she climbed the stairs to her definite doom. But Kagome didn't care. She _needed_ to help her mom.

'God, please let her be okay! I need my mom, she's the one person that keeps me strong and keeps me going!' Kagome thought silently as tears threatened to glide down her cheek and leave their mark behind. But, she wiped them away, knowing that even though she cried, nothing would help her.

Her stupid excuse for a father's voice became louder as she climbed the steps. When Kagome got to the top step she saw scattered beer bottles everywhere and broken glass shards on the tan carpet. Her legs almost gave way from her panic because all she had to do was walk into her parents' bedroom. But she walked on as strongly as she could and held her breath when she came to the door.

"Oh no! Kagome…" Her mother spoke softly as she came into view at the wooden door that had many, many punches in it. Some were out of her father's anger while others couldn't be explained. After that, Kagome's weak mother passed out and allowed her mind to eliminate the beating she was getting. But, to Kagome's dismay, her father had heard what Sora said and turned to Kagome. An evil smile spread across his lips and he charged for her. Kagome became emotionless and her eyes became hazy.

****

END OF FLASHBACK

The rest was a blur for her. Kagome stood up, walked over to her mother's broken bedroom mirror, and looked at her reflection. She smirked at the person she saw before her. It was also very funny that nothing was on her face, not a bruise in sight. Everywhere else a bruise was there to remind her of how much her father loathed her. She knew he would never touch her face, even when he was drunk; her 'dad' was smarter than that. The reason for that was he wouldn't allow for her to miss school, even when she was very sick. It was just another form of torture. She stared back at her reflection, hating it even more than she had the day before. Then she remembered her mother. She turned around to see her mom sitting up and wrapping her wounds as if she were just in a horrible battle which, in truth, she had been.

"Ah, Kagome. You're awake..." her mother said so sincerely and lovingly that it broke Kagome's heart. "Would you like some help with your cuts and bruises?" She asked.

"Oh mom!" Kagome cried and threw herself into her mother's arms. She was careful though because she didn't want to hurt her mother or herself.

"It's okay honey, but you have to be quiet because your father is sleeping." Sora said as she comforted her. Kagome nodded her head and looked at the clock. Her mother followed her gaze and she saw the time.

"Right, it's 6:00. You have about an hour Kagome, so get ready for school. But first let me get your waist and arms wrapped." Her mother said with a smile. Kagome saw past that smile. The last time her mother had smiled was 10 years ago when her brother was born. What Kagome now saw was a fake smile. She, once again, nodded her head and started to get ready for school. She knew that she could be a little loud though because her father would be out for a while.

Kagome's regular outfit was a baggy sweatshirt, baggy pants, and no makeup. She always wore something underneath all that. Today she wore an ugly, dark green, large, sweatshirt to hide her beautiful figure and bruised body which was wrapped neatly by her mother. She ate a breakfast bar before she left her house at 6:55.

"Bye squirt," She said quickly to her brother as she ruffled Souta's hair before she left for school. Everyday she walked to her high school alone. Sometimes she wished she had friends to walk with but she knew that would never happen as long as her father was alive. She hid from the world because of her father. He made her very self conscious and she didn't want to have friends because he made her think she was worthless. She soon told herself he was right.

****

Kagome Walking to School

"Hey, Higurashi!" A voice yelled from behind her.

"Nani…?" She spoke quietly and distantly. Kagome then felt a person next to her. It was Inuyasha Takahashi. He was a pretty popular boy and hung out with all the best kind of people at Sakura High. He was also a hanyou (demons are common/normal in my fic) with silver hair, golden eyes that _anyone_ would drown in, and little dog ears on the top of his head that Kagome just wanted to poke at that moment for no reason at all but that they looked so damn fury and cute!

"I wanted to ask you something," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever it is, NO." She said.

He smirked and said, "It's not a yes or no question. Got ya there, Higurashi. Heh, thinking you're all smart with your fast answering. Nope," He put his hands in his pockets and walked with a nose in the air. "I'm the smart one."

"Right." She said, trying to sound sarcastic but failing miserably. Inuyasha smiled slightly then became serious.

"So," A few moments passed then he finally asked his question, "What was number seven on the math homework last night?" He asked hopefully and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh, I thought, never mind. I didn't do the homework." Kagome answered him.

"WHAT? Kagome I thought you were all _smart_! My comment from before, totally not true. You always do your work in class and you barely have any time for anyone else. No offense, but your kind of a nerd." Inuyasha said, amazed she hadn't done her homework.

"Well ok then, I'm a nerd." Kagome said as she sighed. "I'm sorry I don't have the answer, I just didn't have the time to do it Inuyasha... I was busy." Kagome flashed him a smile and lifted her head to look at him. He looked back at her and his lips twitched, he almost smiled back but he didn't want. But something about Kagome made him _want_ to smile.

"Kagome you know you should…" He began, and then someone interrupted him.

"Hey, _mutt!_" A boy yelled from across the street.

Inuyasha turned his head and yelled back, "Kouga, stop calling me a mutt!"

"Whatever... Mutt." Kouga said as he caught up to them. A boy named Miroku was with him. Inuyasha growled at Kouga's comment.

Kagome decided to speak up, "You guys _always_ fight don't you? But in the end you're best friends again and again. The dog and the wolf." She smiled and it was a genuine smile, too. Kagome _had_ to smile at the irony of it. Inuyasha started laughing a bit because she was right. Kouga just stood their looking at them and Miroku smiled his wonderful smirk, grin.

"You guys are weird... and we're almost at school." Miroku said while he stared at the sight of a laughing Inuyasha and a smiling Kagome who both were very unlikely to be seen together and he knew he should do something. Inuyasha's reputation was on the line, AND his was as well as Kouga's. Even though he didn't want to be a jerk, he had to break them up. All they had to do was turn the corner and they would be at Sakura High.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! You do know we're almost at school, right?" Kouga asked them desperately. Inuyasha stopped immediately and looked at Kagome. Kagome saddened but, understood.

"So, how do we go? I mean, you know, to the building?" Kagome asked. She'd never walked with anyone to school before.

"Well I guess me, Inu, and pervert here could go first and then you trail behind us." Kouga suggested.

"Hey, I resent that." Miroku said, a white smile gracing his lips. By now they were huddled together and speaking as if they were about to play a game of football.

"Or we could just walk in casually as if we never walked together." Inuyasha said, believing his idea to be the best choice. He wondered what the big deal was.

"Yeah that's good Inuyasha, but Kagome's big, baggy, ugly, dark green…"

"_We get the point Kouga!_" Kagome whispered loudly.

"…anyway, we have 10 minutes before school starts. Everyday everyone's in front, the only way we'll go unnoticed is if Kagome takes it off." Kouga said and smirked at her shocked face.

"No, No, No! I won't." She said. Inuyasha and Miroku also smirked; they knew what Kouga was doing. He was getting Kagome to show her 'true' self. It was sort of a routine of theirs, get 'nerdy' girls to do that.

"Oh come on _Kags,_ you're wearing a white turtle neck underneath so that'll be your shirt and you can put your hair up." Inuyasha begged, teasing her with the new nick name he knew she'd like.

"Fine, but only for today, will I _ever_ do anything you guys ask of me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kouga smiled evilly which reminded Kagome of her father and she shuddered. Miroku just smiled perverted-like and watched. As Kagome took off her sweatshirt, both Inuyasha and Kouga smelled the most alluring and beautiful smell ever. And since they were both demons (Inu's half) they got an extra whiff of her. Miroku could smell it too but for some reason he didn't mind, he just thought of a different girl, a certain somebody. They looked at Kagome and they were AMAZED. She had a wonderful figure and she was so pretty with her hair up in a tight bun and cute little baby hairs not perfectly tucked in along with her white turtle neck.

"Wow," Was all the boys could say.

"Hey Kagome, you have two pairs of pants on too?" Asked a flabbergasted Kouga, expecting a no.

"Actually, I do." Kagome said, surprised by the question.

She always wore two pairs of everything because she was so insecure. Her clothes were like her protection, her armor. They were all, once again, amazed!

'She must be hot!' Inuyasha thought to himself. (NO, not that hot. He means hot as in sweating b/c who the heck wears 2 pairs of everything?) Kagome took off her ugly and baggy pants and underneath were her tight, dark blue jeans that were a little faded at the bottom. She also had white, somewhat dirty, sneakers on. It was funny that everything covered all of her wounds and her wrappings didn't show through the white of her turtle neck. Kagome fanned herself with her right hand, man she had been HOT!

"I think it's safe to say, you're hot." Miroku said in a perverted way while smirking. Kagome, of course, took it the wrong way and smiled. It wasn't a true smile, it was fake like her mother's, but it was true enough.

"Duh, I _was_ wearing two layers of everything! Of course I would be hot." She said. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and they burst out laughing.

"You know Kagome, you should wear things like that more often. I mean, you look good!" Inuyasha said. Kagome's smile faded and she started to get sad again. Then, without realizing it, she started to tear up. She immediately turned her head as a tear fell and hit the concrete.

"Are you okay?" The guys asked at the same time. She turned teary eyed and smiled at them. Suddenly, out of no where, she hugged them... They sweat dropped.

"Ummm, Kagome, what are you doing?" asked Kouga, his voice muffled.

"I'm hugging you because I know I won't see you tomorrow on my walk to school and I hope that you remember this silly morning! I usually don't have people with me on my way to school and today, just for once, you guys changed that." Kagome cried out.

"Hey, it'll be fine Kagome. We'll see you! How about we sit with you today at lunch?" Inuyasha said. Kouga and Miroku glared at him but stopped the moment they saw a glimmer of hope in Kagome's eyes. Then she saddened once more.

Kagome then whispered sweetly in his ear, "You say that... but you won't." Her breath on his ear made chills go up his spine but he ignored it and no one noticed. Then, she let go of them and headed off to school. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga trailed after her knowing they wouldn't. Or would they?

When they turned the corner it was just their luck that _everyone_ was there. But no one really noticed them, thank God. Except a certain someone, an important someone.

"INUYASHA!" A very shrill girl voice yelled.

Inuyasha raised a brow at his friends then said, "What Kikyo?"

The girl walked forwards and yelled in his face, "Who is she?" Kouga had to laugh. He noticed Kikyo didn't know it was Kagome and they had a bit of a crowd.

"Excuse me," Kagome said quietly, trying to get Kikyo's attention.

"And another think _INUYASHA, _I thought that _I _was your girlfriend!" Kikyo yelled some more. People had already started to gossip.

Kagome was finally fed up with being ignored and said, "Excuse meee!"

Kikyo turned her head and said, "You little _bitch_! You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"I wasn't talking to you in particular!" She fumed and Kikyo shut her mouth with a pout then crossed her arms over her chest. "I just wanted to say," Kagome continued in a calm voice, "That there's nothing going on between me Inuyasha, Kouga, or Miroku. No one ever listens anymore. You just gossip away without the facts and it's so _annoying!_ Oh and Kikyo, you have no right to talk to _anyone_ like that." Kagome said in a matter of fact tone.

Kikyo was astonished and asked, "Who are you anyway? I mean you look familiar but…"

She was interrupted by Kagome, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, ring any bells?" Kagome walked towards the school's front doors with _every_ eye following her. Then, the bell rang.

* * *

A/N: HEY, Review please!


	2. Lunch: Rewritten

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

A girl walked through the halls of Sakura High when she heard loud voices and turned her head to see where it was all coming from. That was when she saw Kagome Higurashi walking into the school.

She ran up to her and said, "Hey Kagome. That is your name, right?" She asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. This girl had always talked to her even when Kagome had told her she didn't want any friends. The girl smiled at her reaction because Kagome _never_ smiled in front of people.

"Sango, it's nice to see you." Kagome said. She was sort of losing her run and hide personality, slowly, but surely.

"Wow! You look great Kagome." Sango said. Kagome's smile started to fade. She wouldn't dress that way forever, for a while she would try though. She liked to be noticed, it was nice.

**Lunch Time**

So far, Kagome's day was uneventful and it was already lunch. She walked over to sit, alone, on a bench in the front of school. Next to the bench was a beautiful Sakura tree. It was there for Sakura High. Kagome always wondered why someone would name a school Sakura High but she never really bothered with it. She figured that it may have been the creator's name but it didn't really matter.

She didn't have a lunch, as usual. Her mom was usually too tired to make her one and she didn't have a job. So, that equaled no money to buy a lunch. She didn't mind going without food because she knew why. It was her father's beatings that always got in the way of any hope for them to have a normal life. Kagome sat there, looking up at the sky. Part of her really wished those guys meant they'd come.

'Oh well, you knew they wouldn't.' She thought miserably. A soft breeze began to blow, making her bun become slightly loose. She fixed her bun then stood up, left her bags where they were, and walked over to the grass. She looked up at the sky and lied down on the green grass. Small blades of green poked the back of her head but it seemed to comfort her.

She then started talking aloud, "What were you hoping for? What were you _thinking_? You told them you knew they wouldn't come so there, HA! You knew and you were right."

She stared at the clouds for a moment and tried to see if she could create images out of the white things, but couldn't and then said, "How could you wish for friends, you're so stupid. You won't ever get friends so just get used to the fact that you won't!" Kagome started to yell. Tears were filling her eyes and she was about to give in to them when, suddenly, four heads were above her staring wide eyed at her sad face.

"Hey," Sango said when Kagome opened her eyes.

"I'm hallucinating, this isn't happening, you are not here." Kagome said, talking to the people hovering above her.

Then, Kagome shut her eyes again only to be interrupted by Miroku, "Hey, you okay? You kinda look pale. Didn't you remember we told you we'd come? Sango came along too. She wanted to come." Kagome opened her eyes but this time she was aware they were really there. They were all looking at her with a worried expression.

"Wow, I thought you weren't going to come. Well, uh, anyway thanks. I'm glad you came Sango." She said, amazed.

"No problem. We knew you'd be here. We wanted to come. We thought it would be… er… Nice." Inuyasha said with difficulty.

"Yeah!" They all said happily, and she stood up, wiping the extra grass off her pants with a small smile on her face. "Hey where's your lunch?" Kouga asked her.

"Oh, I don't have one. We have to get to the store. We're a bit low on food, you know, and I have no money for a lunch." Kagome said with a shrug for an excuse, which technically was very true.

"Well here, you can have some of mine." Sango said while smiling and handing her half of her sandwich.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a smile, taking the sandwich. Her stomach gave a small growl and the others all laughed. She joined them because she hadn't realized how hungry she'd actually been. Then she ate her food, happy to be where she was at that very moment.

'Maybe there is hope, maybe I _can_ get friends.' Kagome thought as she smiled and sat down to have lunch with her new found companions.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pretty please with sugar on top! Hehe well, CYA!


	3. Art Class Is A Funny Thing: Rewritten

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The day went by very fast for Kagome, she had a wonderful lunch, and finally it was her last class of the day, art class. This was the only class that Kagome could let loose in and forget her problems.

"Hello class! Today we will be paired up." Kagome sighed, she hated being paired up.

"But you will be in fours. There is 24 people in my class so six groups of four. Okay, now I will call your names and you will go with those people. First group will be Higurashi Kagome, Takahashi Inuyasha, Taiga Sango, and Priest Miroku!" said Mrs. Pretyl a little too over excited. She was always like this! Then she spoke the other groups and they all got together.

"Ahhh, my dear Sango, it is a pleasure to be working with you!" Miroku said. Inuyasha hung his head, Miroku was such a pervert! Kagome came over with her books.

"Hey," she said quietly to the small group. They smiled at her, lunch had been fun. They'd talked about everything it was great.

"Class, today I put you in the groups you will be in for the rest of the year!" Mrs. Pretyl said smiling. Everyone either said, "NO!" or sighed.

"You will be drawing and painting a picture of everyone in you group with a bit of happiness and love in their eyes. It's supposed to look as if you're in love with one another. Ahh, to be in love is SO wonderful. BEGIN!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Mrs. Pretyl? Are you in love?" All eyes were on Kagome, she was the one who had asked the question. The room was quiet for a moment and then they looked to the teacher.

The teacher then said, "Why yes, Kagome dear, I do believe I am. He's a wonderful man."

"Oh, well then could I look into your eyes?" This took the teacher off guard.

"Well dear why don't you look into Inuyasha's eyes?" she said. Kagome looked into his eyes.

She shook her head and said to the teacher, "No, no he's not in love. He has a lot of pain hidden and anger and happiness but no love."

The teacher stared at her and said, "Kagome what do your eyes hide?"

Kagome smiled sadly and said simply, "How would I know?" No one saw the tear that fell from her face and she didn't notice it. The only people who saw it was her group and they were all unnerved.

"Well class begin and Kagome if you'd like you can look into my eyes." The teacher said cautiously. No one moved as Kagome went around the desks to the teacher.

She saw that the teacher was indeed in love and said, "You are in love," Then she sat down and began to work.

When class was over everyone was finished. "Okay we have twenty minutes or so, so if you could please, everyone show me your pictures when I call your name." Soon everyone had gone except Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"Oh I'm sorry, you all have to come up at the same time. You know the clock is always going and we have almost run out of time." The teacher chuckled. They all went up and showed their finished product to the class.

Everyone gasped. "You all have amazing talent!" Their teacher said.

Sango's picture was of them sitting around a tree laughing and having a picnic. Miroku and Sango were facing each other as if talking and smiling while Inuyasha was on the tree looking down and using intense and loving eyes to stare at Kagome while she was looking up at him. You could see her pretty dangling earrings as she smiled while Sakura blossoms fell from the tree. It looked as though Kagome wanted to join him and climb into his arms. They all looked so happy. Sango was eating an ice cream and laughing. Miroku looked like he was trying to lick the ice cream and was laughing. The sky was a crystal blue with big fluffy white clouds that looked as if they would pop out and sprinkle there mist on them. The sun was partially hidden behind a cloud and was shining down on them. It sort of beamed at them and was smiling. Kagome's hair was in a high ponytail and so was Sango's but hers looked a bit looser.

Sango blushed and smiled at her group. They all smiled back and Kagome gave a small laugh while Inuyasha's ear twitched and she laughed some more.

"It's really beautiful Sango." She said.

"Thanks Kag-chan." Kagome beamed! No one had ever called her that.

"Your welcome San-chan!" Inuyasha smiled and Miroku groped.

Sango turned 99 shades of red, "HENTAI!" Sango said and slapped him on the face.

Miroku smiled, "It was worth it." Inuyasha then sighed and showed his own painting.

It was of all of them around a warm fire, it was gorgeous. The picture looked as though you were from the fire's point of view and you saw the glow on the people within the painting. It was as if you were there and making the warmth they all needed. Sango was curled up and smiling in Miroku's lap comfortably, facing Kagome. You could see the steam from the cup of coffee she held rising up. Inuyasha had his arm sweetly around Kagome and she was holding her cup of hot chocolate and blowing on the surface lightly to cool it down and smiling while she "talked with Sango." Her ponytail looked as if it was bobbing up and down to indicate she was nodding. Miroku was just as content as Inuyasha was and they were both staring into the fire but you could tell they were talking. Their eyes glowed as they looked into the fire. Miroku had a happy expression and his mouth was shaped as if he was talking with a bit of a smile on his face. They were on two separate couches and they looked like they were moved so they could be closer together. There were pictures of all of them in frames that were on the walls and it made the cottage all the more warm and merry. The last and most simple but beautiful detail was the snow sprinkling outside. You could see the flakes through the window and the outline of it's frame along with small crystal snowflakes, their shadows on the rug in their little cottage.

"I want to go into that picture," Sango whispered breathlessly then added (Miroku had smiled in a perverted manner) "just, you know, not in his arms because he's such a pervert."

Kagome teased, "Yeah, suuuuure."

Kagome giggled then said, "It's truly beautiful Inuyasha, I didn't know you liked art."

Then he said to his group, "I stopped trying when my mom died, she wanted me to always try and do my best. It wasn't her fault she died I just felt like she left me when she did. So, I stopped." They all nodded their head and understood. Them Miroku showed his picture.

It showed him with Kagome and Sango all over him and kissing him while he smiled slyly. Inuyasha was pouting in the background. Miroku was wearing a nice violet suit that looked really nice with his dark blue eyes. The girls were barely wearing anything.

Sango punched him, hardly and Inuyasha punched him, lightly. Kagome laughed and clutched her stomach from pain. They all got worried.

"Oh its nothing, I just have a stomachache." Kagome said, in pain, but not showing it.

Then they all looked at Miroku, even the teacher, and he blushed lightly while he turned his picture around and said, "That was the wrong one."

Inuyasha laughed again and said, "Good, now show us the _real _one."

His TRUE picture was of all them walking forward down a carnival trail. Inuyasha was first and had his face half way looking up and a piece of popcorn was slightly above his head. He was looking at Sango, but it wasn't a loving look, it was a knowing look. They both knew he wouldn't get the popcorn in his mouth. Sango was smiling back at him. Kagome had her arm entwined with Miroku's, but it was brotherly. She was smiling with a cotton candy in her hands while she looked like she was thinking. Miroku had some powder in his hair and Sango was eating some _powdery_ fried dough. From the looks of it, Sango and Miroku had been fooling around and she put the sugar in his hair. Kagome's hair was in a ponytail with some ringlets in front and Sango's was in a pretty half way with heart shaped pearl earrings in. Sango looked as if she was constantly bumping into Inuyasha and Kagome (she was in between them). Miroku was at the end and was smiling ear to ear. There was other people around them but they were sort of there just to keep the picture focused on them.

Everyone looked at him. "I've never been to a fair, I WANNA GO!" Kagome said.

They all stared at her while sweat-dropping and laughing. Then Inuyasha piped up and said, "Well you can, we all can, one's coming this weekend." At this news they all said they'd go and were happy. Soon it was Kagome's turn to go. She had three papers.

Her first painting had been of Miroku and Sango. They were dancing in a beautiful dance hall. There was a crystal chandelier above them that glistened beautifully on everyone. Sango was wearing a gorgeous red dress that had a beautiful angled frill at the bottom with the perfect shoes to match. It was a thin strapped dress as well, it made her look all the more beautiful. Miroku was wearing a nice black tuxedo that made him look a bit more serious which helped him out a lot and had his arms wrapped around Sango. Sango had her head tilted towards his neck and one hand was reaching up to his face where you couldn't see it. She was in the front with her eyes staring forward and in love with a faint smile brushing across her face. Miroku had this serious look on his face and was looking forward. The sun was setting gracefully in the background and the windows to the dance hall were large enough to see it. The curtains were a beautiful silk and a pure white. They were not alone but by their looks and eyes they felt that way. Like they were the only ones in the room and nothing could ruin that beautiful moment for them.

Sango looked at Miroku. She had this odd look in her eyes. It was want, hope, and a wishing look. He looked back and smiled lightly. They had known each other for a long time and were really good friends, but they knew something was up.

"Hey Kagome, that's really beautiful." Sango said. Miroku went to grope her and Sango didn't notice. Inuyasha fiercely grabbed his hand and smiled at him disgusted and amused. Miroku smiled back sheepishly.

Kagome giggled and said, "I thought it was good."

Sango grinned, "Yes it was, show us your next picture." Kagome obeyed.

This was a painting of her and Inuyasha in a wonderful gazebo with pink and magically glowing flower vines all along the top and bottom. Stairs went to it and along the front there was a crystal (hehe crystal, again) clear ocean that glistened. They were holding each other and Inuyasha was staring at her with loving, wanting eyes. He wanted her and only her in the world. It looked like they loved each other so much. She was staring back with the most caring eyes and she was smiling a warm and wonderful smile. A smile Kagome had never smiled before. They looked as if they just shared a passionate and full of love kiss in the gazebo. Seagulls could be seen in the distance on the sky. They looked as if they were gliding and making a show for the lovers below. Also, very pretty and dainty wildflowers were all around and along the gazebo in the soft sand below them. You could see small steps that showed they went up to the gazebo from a nice and wonderful walk on the soft sanded beach. The sky was filled with wonderful colors like a tan caramel, bright pink, and orange. The clouds were white and colorful and they looked down on the couple with wonder.

Kagome looked up at her group.

"Oh my, Kagome it's wonderful!" The teacher spoke up.

"Arigato Mrs. Pretyl." She smiled at her group.

Sango was aghast, "Kagome you must show us your last picture!"

Inuyasha had been quiet the whole time then said quietly, "You've showed us two amazing and beautiful pictures, I'm sure you can only get better from here." She beamed at him then went on.

Her last picture was of all of them. Sango was sitting on the floor playing a board game with Miroku and the pieces were scattered on the board and they were sort of over the board and going in for a smooch. Inuyasha and Kagome were talking and Kagome was sewing something that looked like a quilt with their pictures on it. They all looked older in the painting, but not too much older, and they were in a living room with a Christmas tree in the back of the room. It was decorated beautifully with wonderful ornaments that shine and sparkle. Inuyasha has this big knowing grin on his face while looking at Sango and Miroku out of the corner of his eyes. It looks like he had been watching Kagome moments before and told her he loved her. Kagome was looking at her work with a cute little smile on her face that just made her very cute and beautiful.

Sango's eyes were filled with tears of happiness and confusion, "I wish, I wish that something like this could come true… But hentai over hear would never let that happen." She whispered.

"Look Sango, you never give me any chances or anything, so just stop it. I may be perverted but I feel too. So, live in the moment and forget about what I would do or wouldn't do and maybe one day something like that could happen," Miroku then hugged her and continued. "You are one of my best friends so please do that for me. Kay?"

"Kay." Sango said and they stopped hugging and blushed.

Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Wow, my very own soap opera. Woot, woot."

Kagome smirked and said, "Way to ruin the moment Inuyasha. I thought you were supposed to live in it, not ruin it."

"HEY, _excuse_ me I didn't say that, that was Miroku!" He defended. This just made Sango laugh.

"Well, the bell is about to ring. Do the four of you mind if I keep your paintings?" The teacher asked them and they all nodded.

Sango then said, "No. Sorry you can't have them." They all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Sango, my dear, and why not?" Mrs. Pretyl asked flabbergasted.

"They are our creations, I want one of Kagome's. If I can have it." she directed the question to Kagome.

"Okay Sango," Kagome said and handed her the one of her and Miroku.

Sango shook her head and said, "No, can I have the one of you and Inuyasha?" she asked and Kagome was, at first, hesitant but gave her the picture. Inuyasha then looked to Miroku and shrugged.

"Hey, Inuyasha can I have yours?" Miroku asked in the middle of his shrug.

Inuyasha laughed, "Go ahead, take it." Miroku happily took it.

"Okay um, Kagome can I have that one of Sango and Miroku dancing?" Inuyasha asked.

"As long as I get Miroku's picture." She said.

"Go ahead. But I want Sango's." Miroku said to Kagome.

"Take it but I want Kagome's wonderful painting of all of us." said Sango now laughing at all the switches.

"Wow," Inuyasha said. Then Kagome cracked and chuckled softly.

**:RING:**

"Um, well class that's the bell so you all can go home now." said Mrs. Pretyl afraid for their sanity.

They all walked together and were the first ones out of the class room. "That was a great lesson Kags, don't cha think?" Sango laughed as she said this. Immediately, they exchanged back paintings.

"What was the point of that whole, 'I want his or her picture' thingy. I mean we knew we'd take em back." Inuyasha asked with a role of his eyes.

"Well, it was funny wasn't it?" Sango asked.

"I know why. You know, if we hadn't we wouldn't have been able to keep them, Mrs. Pretyl is very strict when it comes to wanting paintings. If we hadn't confused her we wouldn't have been able to keep them. Hey, any of you want this junk?"

They all stared at her and said in unison, "NO! YOUR PAINTINGS ARE NOT JUNK!"

She blushed then said, "Fine." They were passing a trash barrel and she went to throw them out.

Then they all said, "NO! WE'LL TAKE THEM!" She smiled slightly, glad they cared, and dropped them on the ground. "Take them, I don't care." They each picked a painting up and smiled at their friends retreating form.

* * *

HEY! YAY a third chappie! Well please read and review! Thanks!


	4. The Surprises: Rewritten

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

On her way out of the building, Kagome had taken her hair out and beautiful waves of black were cascading down her back. She had also put her baggy pants back on. Then Sango asked with a voice full of confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting my clothes back on. I've felt naked all day." She replied and Sango just looked at her with skepticism.

They were all surprised. She hadn't been naked at all. Miroku looked at her in thought and tried to cheer her up.

"Trust me I would have noticed if you were naked." He said with what he thought was a helpful smile. Inuyasha's eye twitched. Everyone looked at him and groaned. That was when he continued, "Listen Kagome, you looked good today. I saw the looks on those who say they're innocent. They thought you were hot! Why do you hide?"

Kagome thought of a good excuse and said, "Well… um… I have strict parents."

'Ha, that's an understatement.' Kagome thought.

"Oh," Sango said with an understanding nod of her head. Then Kagome continued dressing. But, she made a minor mistake when she was putting on her over shirt. Her turtle neck went up a bit and showed her bruised stomach. Sango gasped and the boys went all serious, "What?" Kagome asked.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked as she went over to Kagome and winced at the sight of her stomach as she lifted Kagome's shirt. It was a horrible sight to see! Miroku groaned in disgust and Inuyasha just looked at Kagome, trying to figure out what it was that she was hiding.

"Hey, it's nothing, really. Don't forget, I'm kinda nerdy and was beat up yesterday." Then she added quickly, "I don't know their names or who they are. I passed out very fast, you know, almost right away."

"Kagome, that's too horrible of a beating to be done by teenagers and if there was a fight I would know about it. Miroku and I are pretty popular don't forget. No, we're not the ones to throw the punches first or second, but we watch the fights and you were never a sad victim of them." Inuyasha said with a shocked look on his face. He wondered why she was lying to them.

Tears were starting to fill Sango's eyes as she spoke desperately, "Kagome is something going on at home? Are you being beaten?"

"No," Kagome answered softly.

'Come on Kagome think!' Kagome thought. 'Hey, I could pretend I did it to myself… Nah they'd know I was thinking of excuses!'

"Kagome we're all going to my house," Miroku finally said while calling Kouga. He felt that Kouga should know about what was going on. They all had become _like _friends so it seemed natural to call him. Kagome nodded her head and they all followed Miroku to his car. Inuyasha had his own car parked next to Miroku. He had a black Porsche with red flames along the side. It was the best car all around. He asked Sango and Kagome if they wanted a ride in his car to Miroku's place. Sango said she'd drive with the pervert and Kagome said she'd have a ride with him knowing he would feel pretty bad if they both declined his offer and said no. Then they were off.

"Listen Kagome, you have to tell us what's been going on." Inuyasha said seriously while looking at the road intensely.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to tell you." Kagome said. There was no emotion in her eyes and voice when she said this. Inuyasha was frightened by what she said because of the fact that her emotion had disappeared, like she shut herself off.

'What's going on?' Inuyasha thought desperately in his mind.

"Inuyasha you're all getting way too far into this. It's nothing, truly nothing. I wish you would just leave it alone. This is something I have to deal with and me alone." Kagome said forcefully.

"So there is something going on?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

'HA! You slipped yourself into this one, Kagome!' She thought to her self. 'Inuyasha will obviously suspect something NOW!'

"Hellooo! Earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha said while waving a hand in front of her face. He was getting nervous. She seemed so far gone, like there would soon be no way to bring her back to reality.

She didn't notice him, she was too busy shutting him and the rest of the world out.

"Kagome you're freaking me out! Stop looking all zombie-like and shit, it's weird." He growled under his breath and then screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON, _FREAK?_" right into her pale face, stopping the car for a moment.

Kagome was soon out of her trance and looked at him.

"What?" She asked, emotion in her eyes once more. She was truly confused; wondering why he had yelled.

"You were dead. Well, not literally, but your face, it held no emotion or anything. It was like you were shutting me out. Like you were turning me off and everything didn't exist for you. Frankly, I started freaking out. I can't stand it when I talk and no one replies, I hate it." Inuyasha said, his hands tight on the wheel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I do that sometimes when I'm thinking or trying to at least. You just had to interrupt my thoughts, didn't you?" She asked with a small smile on her face. "You know, I've been smiling a lot today." Kagome mused. "It feels so good to be happy..." Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but still watched the road as he drove. I think I'll tell you what's been going on." And with that she had a perfect plan.

**At Miroku's House**

"Here we are!" said Miroku as he got out of his car. Kouga had pulled up right behind him, taking off his sun glasses as he got out of his car.

Miroku had a nice sized house. Actually, it was a beautiful house. The house was white with two large windows in the front and vines that went all the way along them in all the right places. It had a nice walk way that was brick and flowers went all along the sides of it. (Think of the beautiful house that I wish was mine that was on Father of The Bride one and two) Kagome and Sango gasped.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Sango said with a huge smile and sparkling eyes.

"It really is something. Miroku I love it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kouga just smirked and looked at him. Miroku smirked back. His house never looked like that. It was usually a horrid mess. He had a ton of parties there.

'His parents must be home from their business trip.' Inuyasha thought as they all made their way to his front door.

"Oh, and don't worry my parents are out at the moment. Oh great, another gift for them to make up for not being there." Miroku said halfway under his breath as he opened the front door to discover a present. Inuyasha almost burst out laughing. Then he heard what Miroku said after and felt bad. His parents were always gone, away and what not.

"You guys can have a seat in the living room, I'll go get some drinks." Miroku said, regaining his happy mood.

"Okay Miroku, as long as it's not an alcoholic beverage." Sango said with a slight tinge of sarcasm. Even if she did mean it.

"Sango, my dear, why would you think I'd get you a drink like that? Maybe I'd get Inuyasha and Kouga something like that, but never you." Miroku said.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." Inuyasha said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, you know I like a beer now and then but I ain't a heavy drinker." Kouga said in defense. There were girls around and they didn't need to know squat. Then the boys smirked to themselves.

"Vodka, lots and lots of Vodka!" Kagome said seriously as the boys looked at her, laughing nervously to themselves as she gave a small, crazy smile.

"Hehehe… I was just kidding," Kagome said after a few moments of silence, "Mostly." Kagome muttered, even more seriously. Everyone just laughed awkwardly.

"Riiiiight. Ok, just uh, tell me what you guys would like." Miroku said and for some odd reason he had a small notebook and pen in his hand.

"Hey, what? I have to help with my share of money so I got a horrible job at the diner." He said with a roll of his eyes at their surprised looks.

"You mean the one right down the street from my house?" Sango asked in surprise.

"_Yes._ Now, can we **please** just get on with this?" Miroku asked.

"The one we usually go to hang out at? Dude, tell me your joking." Kouga pleaded.

"Nope sorry, I work there." Miroku said to Kouga's dismay.

"Wait just a sec, you gotta say it man, come oooon... say it!" Inuyasha said in an excited puppy voice so that Miroku would cave in and say it to make him stop. Miroku _hated_ that stupid voice.

"Hi! My name is Miroku welcome to THE DINER. May I please take your order Kiddies?" Miroku said miserably. They all laughed at this and told him what they wanted.

"Okay, um, I want a Cherry Soda." Sango said.

"We don't have that." Miroku said.

"Okay, then a Cream Soda." She said.

"Also, don't have it. Can't you say a drink that's normal?" Miroku asked starting to get annoyed.

"Fine I guess I'll have a Coke." Sango finally said.

"Ok, now what about you?" Miroku directed the question to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga.

"Oh, um…a coke would be good." Inuyasha said as if Miroku was their waiter.

"Listen, I'm not your waiter so stop acting like I am." Miroku said half laughing and half scowling.

"I'll have a beer," Kouga looked around and said nervously, "you know what I mean, a Root Beer."

"I'll just have some water Miroku, thanks." Kagome said.

"Okay, just give me a sec I'll be back soon. Oh and by the way I'm getting myself a Root Beer too they're in those beer-like bottles! I'm sooo excited." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Hey, Root Beer is out of the norm! I was gonna ask for that after Cream Soda!" Sango whined, processing what Kouga _and _Miroku were having.

"Fine, dear Sango, fine." Miroku spoke with mock exhaustion.

Soon Miroku came back with all the drinks on a silver platter. It matched the cozy, maroon living room perfectly and he walked in like a true waiter should! They were all sitting on a leather couch that was a beautiful tan color that also matched the living room. Once the drinks were passed out, everyone was serious.

"Okay, now let's get down to business. Kagome we have come here to make sure everything is okay at home." said Miroku seriously.

"Yeah, Kagome tell us what's been going on! Please, I consider you my friend and no one messes with my friends." Sango begged her.

"You all have to know that if I told you I know what you'd do. I consider you my friend too Sango, wow, but you have to understand that if I tell you it is vital you say nothing, to the cops to social securities to anyone." They all understood. They would have to keep it a secret, a deep secret.

"Hey, is this real deep cause I won't be tied down like that. Sorry Kagome but…"

Kouga began but was interrupted by Inuyasha who said simply, "Can it wolf!" and Kouga shut his mouth. Kagome took a deep breath before she started.

'This is a perfect lie! Wait, why won't I tell them?' She thought before she said:

"Ok, well about three days ago my uncle came down to visit me and my family. He turned out to be a really horrible uncle. He… um, he beat me… and I just wasn't going to tell anyone." Kagome stammered on with a lie that would hide the truth, "I tried to s-stop him but he wouldn't! He called me _worthless_ and _pathetic!_" Kagome sobbed, forgetting they were there. Sango just stared at her tears running down her own cheeks at her new friend's pain.

"I hate _Him_! He hates me too…" Kagome started to yell then went down to a whisper and was rocking back and forth. "I wish that for once someone told me I wasn't pathetic or stupid or worthless! I wish that for once someone loved me!"

"Hey, Kagome, I thought this only happened once. Did it happen more than once?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome gasped and brought her hand up to her lips.

"Um, no it only happened once," Kagome said while choking back a sob. She had never broken down in front of people like that.

"Kagome just calm down. You know you can stay here tonight if you're too freaked to go home." Miroku said. Kagome panicked; she had to go home. If she didn't her mom would surely be killed.

"Yeah, we're here for you now." Kouga said sincerely.

"No thanks Miroku, that's wicked nice but I have to go home… uh Dad's birthday is tomorrow." They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then." Sango said.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, or Kouga can one of you give me a ride home? Sango I would ask you but it seems you don't have a car." Kagome asked while smiling. Inuyasha said he'd take her and she thanked him.

**In The Car**

On the way home Kagome kept thinking, 'Why didn't I tell them?'

"Kagome, Kouga's right. Now that we know, we'll be there for you. We'll be there for you as therapy, as a home, as a shoulder to cry on. Even if you are kinda nerdy." He joked and she smiled softly. "I can't believe just this morning Miroku, Kouga, you, and I were in a huddle trying to think of ways to try and hide you. Now I'm thinking of ways to help you and not hide you." He shifted slightly in his seat then continued. "Today lunch was great." Kagome's face brightened.

"Really?" She asked with a small gasp. He chuckled quietly then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I didn't have sluts hanging on my neck and I didn't have people making bets with me. You think we could sit with you again tomorrow?" Inuyasha quickly glanced at her and saw a small half smile form on her lips. He found it so pretty.

'Hey! What are you thinking? She's just a friend.' He thought.

"Sure you guys can sit with me tomorrow but only if you want." Kagome said. She looked at him happily.

'I wish I stayed at Miroku's a bit longer. We all could've talked.' Kagome thought to herself.

"We're almost there, could you drop me off at the bus stop?" She pointed to a corner where her destination was.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, you want me to walk you home?" Inuyasha asked her before he unlocked her door.

"Oh no, thanks though. I had a really nice day because of you all and it wouldn't have happened if you didn't ask me for number seven on the math homework." She giggled and went out.

"Bye Kags." Inuyasha said, using the nick name he used for her that morning.

"Bye Inu," She laughed at her own joke when she said his name like that but it felt right, so right.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Another chapter! HAHA! Well please READ and REVIEW!


	5. A Hidden Strength: Rewritten

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or the song I'm going to use in this next chapter. I felt it was perfect for this chapter so I'm using it. To those of you who like to listen to the music as you read a song-fic, or in this case a song-fic chapter, the song is "Always There" by the Valli Girls and it's from the Sisterhood Of the Traveling Pants Soundtrack. Thanks for the reviews, they gave me ideas on how to make the characters. Now, ENJOY!

ALSO - Hey, I just rewrote this chapter and I decided to put in the music as I do in other song-fic chapters that I've written. So, I'll let you know when the music starts and what not and she'll still sing the song but it'll be off. Get it? Hope ya do lol, cause now you're on your own...

* * *

Kagome walked up to her front door and took a deep breath. For the first time in her life she wanted to turn around and leave, for good. But then she thought about her mom and brother and pushed open the door.

"Stop this, please!" She heard her mother cry desperately. Kagome started breathing heavily and her heart was beating faster than ever. She needed to do something, anything, to help her mom and she would. She looked around her messy living room to find magazines everywhere and beer bottles on the mantle. She walked as fast as she could over to the mantle. Then she thought of a song her mom used to sing to her when she was small and sang it to herself quietly.

"Baby girl, close your eyes," Kagome sang softly as she went over to the bottle to crack it and use it as a weapon against her father. "You don't know the strength you have inside." She made her way to the beer bottle and grabbed it. "If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through," Tears were filling Kagome's eyes at the memories of good times that came flooding back to her and her mother's soft, sweet voice ringing in her ear. "But it's u-up to you." Her voice quivered but she continued, "The road is long it twists and t-turns, but everything in life you live and learn."

She jumped when she heard her mother scream, "GET _AWAY_ FROM ME!" Kagome started to shake, she was so scared for her mother and her brother.

Then she sang on, "No I never said that life was easy, or that all in love is fair." She looked frantically for something to break the bottle on and looked at the coffee table then walked over to it. With a huge crack, she broke the bottle and blood trickled down her fingers. But she hadn't felt it and went to the stairs. "But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there." By now the only thing that kept her going was singing and thinking of her mom and brother. They seemed to be her strength. "If you ever lose your way, you don't have to be afraid. Look inside you'll find a friend who'll be with you 'til the end." Kagome walked up the stairs with the broken bottle in her hands and sang on.

(Music starts now.. if it gets confusing just ignore the italics lol)

_Baby girl, close your eyes.  
You don't know the strength you have inside  
If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through  
But it's up to_ _you._

Her thoughts kept going to the lunch she had with her new friends and that kept her going too. She knew they would help her through, she just had to stay strong and they would keep her strong. But she knew she had a hidden strength deep inside her that would one day go against her father. Maybe it was that day.

_The road is long – it twists and turns  
But everything in life you live and learn  
No one ever said that life was easy or that all in love is fair  
But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there_

"Many different roads to choose, searching for the strength to make it through." She was on the top step thinking she could conquer the world, conquer her father.

She was braver than ever then her eyes connected with his and all seemed lost.

"YOU _little_ SHIT! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?" Her father asked.

_If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you_

She sang quietly, "But it was always there in you." and her father charged for her and she dropped the bottle and it rolled to her mother's unconscious side. Her father forgot her mother and brother, they were done with for the day, it was Kagome's turn now.

"HAHAHAHA! You thought you would _hurt me _withaFUCKING** BOTTLE**? Well, you were WRONG little missy, YOU WERE WRONG!" Her father said as he beat her. Kagome looked him in the eyes and tried not to cry from the pain but it was too awful and tears streamed down her face even though she tried to fight them off. She gasped when she heard a crack and tried to breath but she started panicking.

_Hopes can fail and dreams can fade  
Rain can fall down on your big parade  
Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart  
There are no guarantees  
But love will always find you when you just believe_

'NO! NO! Kagome pull yourself together, sing, yes at least try it will calm you down so you can breath.'

Kagome weakly tried to calm down and sang in a whisper, "Hopes can fail, and dreams can fade. Rain can fall down on your big parade," Then she coughed from another blow to the stomach. Some blood escaped her mouth and she tasted it's metallic flavor but sang on, "Maybe love can take your heart or break you heart, there are no guarantees."

_If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you_

He continued her beating forcefully while cackling evilly not hearing her crying, desperate voice. "But love will always find you, when you just believe." He just pounded harder like always and he still hadn't heard her. She was singing so quietly no one would have been able to hear her. "If you ever loose your way, you don't have to be afraid. Look inside you'll find a friend, who'll be with you till the end. Many different roads to choose your searching for the strength to make it through,"

He turned her around and started whacking her back saying, "You're pathetic. I HATE YOUR SORRY LIITLE ASS!"

Kagome sobbed but still sang, "But it was always there in you." She knew he'd broken some of her ribs and when she took in a sharp breath she held her side because the pain was so unbearable. But the song kept her will strong and she kept on fighting. "_The strength you're longing to find. You know it's true. It was there all the time. Every day you'll, stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky I know you will eventually fly!_" Her father's beating soon became softer and she smiled a bit to herself but it was a horrible smile it was more of a "hating you" smile. She knew he'd pass out soon.

_If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end_

Then she just lied there, staring at her ceiling. She looked over at her mother and saw her eyes flutter open. She had heard her daughter and they sang the ending of the song with tears in their eyes. In that moment they saw one another. Truly saw one another and it broke their hearts at what they saw.

"_Many different roads to choose, you're searching for the strength to make it through. But it was always t-there, it was a-always there, i-it was always there in you..._" Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** WELL it's done... I mean you know the chapter! SO Please REVIEW! lol

ALSO - The sentences that were italicized were because it matched perfectly with the time that it came. LATERNESS!!!

In your reviews, please let me know if I should change it back to its original form.


	6. Brother With Hope and Sister Who Lies: R

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. She walked up to the broken mirror as she always did.

'Hmmmm, not bad, I look like shit but other than that I'm good.' Kagome thought and sighed. She looked at her stomach. It was horrible with bruises and cuts. Not that is wasn't like that before it was just much worse now. Plus she knew he broke some of her ribs and she wrapped them. She then walked over to her brother's side quietly. She noticed her father wasn't home.

'Probably out getting high or drunk. He is so... I don't know _stupid _and infuriating and just the worst man on earth.' Kagome thought angrilly.

"Sis, could you get me some water?" Souta asked his sister softly and weakly. Their father always got him in the gut but other then that he left him alone. So he always wanted water after his beating.

"Sure squirt, I'll be right back." Kagome said ruffling his hair sweetly. She knew he looked up to her and was strong because of her. Kagome was strong because of her mother. All they had was each other.

**5 minutes later! **

Kagome came back up with a nice ice cold glass of water.

"Hey sis, do you think Dad will ever love us? I don't understand... People at school say how awesome their dad is I want that. I just don't understand." Souta said to his sister. Kagome didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to say he would never be like those other dads. That he was cold and heartless but Souta had hope. Hope that she had lost long ago and she wanted him to keep hoping until he couldn't hope anymore.

"Well Souta, our father is an alcoholic." Kagome said, wrapping her arms abound him and laying her head on his.

'I can't believe I'm sticking up for that bastard! I hate him so much! But this is for Souta. Maybe he'll see our father never loved us and never will.' Kagome thought bitterly.

Then she continued, "He never really, well, he is a man who is hard at showing his feelings and he beats us when he's drunk or high. He doesn't love us when he is like that. Now do you understand Souta?" Kagome asked him. She wanted him to see but he needed to find out on his own. "Souta life is hard. We all have our own problems and our's is our father." She said and he then turned around in her arms and looked up at her with big trusting eyes.

"I know Kagome. I just wanted you to tell me." Souta said sadly and then continued, "He doesn't love us and he never will. I hope I don't sound evil but he hates us and I hate him." Souta said. Kagome hugged him and quietly tears fell down her cheeks.

"You are not evil Souta, he is. You are kind and generous and I know that one day we will all be safe and ok. Mom will be happy again and I'll make you laugh till you can't breathe and tickle you to death," She said and she tickled him softly. Then she went on, "But until then you have to hang on and be strong and think about the good times ahead. I can feel it Souta, we'll be ok soon." And then she gave him a tight squeeze and let go of him.

'Why does he have to go through this? God I hate that man.' Kagome thought and got up to get ready for school.

"Hey you better drink that I went _all _the way _down stairs_ to get that for you." Kagome said and laughed.

"Ok sis, I'll drink it all." Souta said smiling and Kagome walked down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** It was short, I know, but I felt Souta should be in it more. Anyway SESSHY is in the next chappie! So please Review! Oh and yeah, you're right PunkSkater, Miroku did sound gay w/e lol! So in conclusion I will make him more manly and I think someone mentioned Inuyasha being too caring. Well it's my fic but I'll try and make him more uncaring and he will say feh more! lol


	7. Inuyasha Brother: Rewritten

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Inuyasha!

**ALSO -** You all can tell that if Kagome wasn't beaten she would be a very outgoing and energetic girl, right? So she didn't have that hard a time hugging Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku the first day she met them. She doesn't have 'trust issues' she's just beaten by her father. Not everyone who's hurt by someone is untouchable. Some are more outgoing than people who aren't beaten.

* * *

Kagome went to the kitchen and got a breakfast bar and some water. She wondered what the day would hold. Yesterday had been wonderful. After she ate the bar she looked at the clock and gasped, she had 10 minutes to get ready!

'SHIT!' Kagome ran up to her room and got dressed. That day she wore black baggy, but not too baggy, pants and a red turtle neck. She would be a little free today. She'd also be warm and not so ugly. It had been getting colder out and was already October.

Then she went to Souta and said, "Hey get ready for school, we woke up late." Souta nodded. Then Kagome left for school and was ready for another good day.

****

With Kagome walking

Kagome was walking to school, as she had the day before, when she heard someone behind her eating something.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" It was Kouga. She was surprised too. Out of all the people she expected to see it was not Kouga.

"Hi Kouga. Nothing, I'm just walking to school like you. Where are the others?" Kagome asked. He grinned; he didn't expect her to be so nice to him.

"They're probably already at school. We're kind of late." Kouga answered her. Kagome smiled on the inside.

'This is nice, walking with Kouga. I wonder if I'll walk with him and the others tomorrow.' Kagome thought. Kouga then broke her out of her thoughts by waving a hand in her face. She blinked and sighed. He smiled and they kept on walking.

"Another day of hell. Yay, I'm jumping for joy." Kouga said. Kagome laughed, he could be funny sometimes. They walked over to Inuyasha and for some reason he looked upset.

"Hey Inu what's up?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha gave a low growl. Kagome felt very awkward. She didn't even know why she followed Kouga. Sure they walked together but she didn't have to follow him. Inuyasha noticed Kagome and scowled.

"What are you doing Kagome? I mean yesterday was yesterday now it's today." Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome gaped at him. She was so confused by his harsh words. It was like another punch in the gut.

"Hey! Inuyasha she was walking with me. Leave her alone, she's sort of our friend now." Kouga said. Kagome was thankful for Kouga then.

Inuyasha just said, "Feh, I know I'm... sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it. I'm just angry right now. My brother came for a visit." Kouga grunted and had this look on his face. Kagome just turned her head not knowing why they were angry.

"Kagome! What's up?" Sango said coming up to them with Miroku with her. Kagome smiled. She had her group again. Miroku looked at the boys and saw the look on their face.

"What is it?" Miroku asked them. Kouga looked at Miroku.

"Inuyasha's bro came into town." Kouga said, looking disgusted. Miroku nodded. Sango overheard what they were saying and laughed.

"You guys, I met Sesshomaru. He's _so_ nice." She said while still laughing. Kagome didn't understand why they were upset. She had once before heard of a Sesshomaru. He was a wealthy man who was an excellent lawyer. She didn't know their grudge against him or why Inuyasha didn't like his own brother. Kagome found it quite strange.

"So why don't you like your very own brother? I mean Inuyasha he does seem nice." Kagome asked him and he glared at her.

"You would hate him too if he did to you what he did to us!" He said in one huffy breath. She stared at him and started to get angry.

"Well, Inuyasha, I don't know what he did! So if you could, please tell me so I can understand!" Kagome said into his face. By this point they were mere inches away from each others face. With each word they had said they moved closer. The group was staring at them.

"He turned Miroku, Kouga, and I in for drinking and driving! We went to juvenile hall for 2 months! He said it was for our own good!" (I don't truly know the time or even if they'd go. I just need a reason for them to hate Sesshomaru. TRUST ME, Sesshy will be nice and not evil unless you want him to be, tell me in your reviews.) Kagome stared in shock.

"So that's why you 3 were gone and none of the teachers bothered with it and I got no phone calls from Miroku." said Sango. She turned to Miroku and started whacking him.

"Hey, ow, Sango!" He moaned. "What was that for?" He asked once she stopped. She just glared at him and started the hitting and whacking once more. "I haven't _done_ anything!" Miroku yelled as she beat him. Kagome thought it was funny, she truly did, it just bothered her.

So she said, "Sango stop. Give him an explanation at least." Sango looked at her seeing the hurt in her eyes. She had forgotten about what happened to Kagome.

"I'm sorry I was just mad at him for not telling me." She punched him lightly on the arm and they both smiled. "I would've come and visited you, you idiots." Sango directed the last part to the boys. They were all laughing and waiting for the bell to ring when a man got out of a slick, black limo. He was carrying something.

"Inuyasha you forgot your math book." The man said. He had silver white hair that was longer than Inuyasha's and went down to his waist. His ears were pointed, not very dog like, and he had two stripes on the both sides of his face.

'Must be Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought. Sango was thinking the same thing except it was sort of like, 'It's Sesshomaru.' and a bit surprised.

"Hey Fluffy, Inuyasha usually just ski..." Kouga said but Inuyasha covered his mouth and Miroku glared daggers at him.

'Wow.' both girls thought again. Inuyasha was covering Kouga's mouth and Miroku had this scary, angry look on his face. Kouga was just confused.

"Thanks, I was looking for that." Inuyasha spoke to his brother. Kagome was so confused, why did they look so different from one another?

Then she asked them," If you don't mind me asking, why do you and Inuyasha look so different?" Sesshomaru looked at the girl before him.

"Well I am full youkai and Inuyasha is just a hanyou." Sesshomaru answered her. Then he looked at the girl next to Kagome. "I know you. You're name is Sango. Nice to see you again." Sesshomaru said to her and then continued, "But I don't know you. Tell me your name." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

Kagome answered, "My name is Kagome Higurashi." Suddenly, the bell rang and they all left Sesshomaru standing alone with his thoughts.

'My brother likes Kagome and I mean _likes._ He doesn't know it now but he does. She smells of dry blood and I don't know why nor do I like it. She's a nice girl. Tonight I'll ask my brother.' Then he walked back to the limo and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short. lol Well Review plz lol BYEEE Thanks for the reviews ppl they're awesome!


	8. The Race

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. LOL

Also by the way, I always do crap like this: Kagomewalked into ect... I don't space...errr...BUT, this time around I will my dear friends, I will! Hehee... It's so annoying when I read fics and the words are like that. Sometimes I just stop reading fics like that all together which is stupid but w/e. lol Okay now that I've made that clear I hope you know I will mess up again. So in conclusion please forgive my stupid mistakes. ON WITH THE FIC!

Enjoy!

**Math **

Kagome walked into the classroom along with Sango by her side. (It is thursday by the way lol Memba the fair lol weekend) It was their first class of the day, Math. The boys were in science. Kagome sat down at her usual seat in the back. Sango had never before sat in the back but the teacher never noticed the seat switches that always happened in his class. Kagome for some reason felt a bit odd about Sango doing that. She could get in trouble. But Sango just laughed when she said this. Sango knew Sensei Myouga would never catch her changing seats.

"Class I am your teacher. I expect good behavior from all of you. It is your first class of the day and the lesson is about to begin..." Myouga said. He always did this it always took up almost the whole class at the end he'd say a bit about math that was not needed for them to know.

"Hey what are we doing at lunch? We all sitting together?" Sango asked in a bit of a loud whisper as did the other students. Kagome thought for a moment. She didn't know. She thought maybe they'd come or wouldn't she didn't know they needed permission.

"I mean I'm coming it's not like we need permission to come to eat lunch with you." Sango added interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

'Wow so WEIRD!' Kagome thought and laughed. Out loud too. She froze.

'Great, this is just great!' Kagome thought in a panic. Sango started laughing and so hard tears were filling her eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked her friends very worried. Sango couldn't speak. She was laughing to hard. Myouga was staring at them and he smiled and started to chuckle. Soon the rest of the class were laughing! It was very funny. They all laughed at nothing and Sensei Myouga was starting to loosen up and not be so uptight around the teenagers in his class room. He actually did a fun lesson and a math one.

**Lunch Time**

The classes that day were fast and boring compared to math. (No lol i will not write the classes to much time and its boring unless something odd happens in class like just thenLMAO...um ((clears throat)) READ ON!) It was now lunch time and she wondered where Sango was when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was Miroku.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" Miroku asked her with a smile. Kagome looked at him and was surprised with what she thought.

'He has such a nice smile.' She then immediately dismissed this thought and went on walking when he walked in front of her and she blushed.

'Why am I blushing?' Kagome thought frantically. Miroku looked at her and smiled then kept walking. Kagome wanted to die. She had never been so embarrassed.

"You know Kagome, you look nice today." Miroku said. Kagome blushed harder.

'WHAT THE HELL STOP!' Kagome told herself. Miroku saw her fighting her mind he laughed.

"Kagome, Miroku!" they both turned to see Sango headed towards them. Kagome's blush went waaaay down. Sango soon caught up and looked to them with dazzling eyes.

"You guys this will be fun! Is Inuyasha and Kouga going to beeating with us?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku looked to Sango and stared for a moment.

Then he answered her, "Why yes, Sango, they will be. Ahh here they come now. Hey Guys what's up?" He said halfway to Sango in this proper voice then he dropped the act and roughly spoke to Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome smiled when she saw them. Sango looked at Kagome with smirk. Kagome half smirked back. Miroku was such a pig.

"WHAT?" all boys asked. The girls just walked ahead to the tree and nice grass area where they would eat lunch as they had the day before. The boys followed with quizzical looks. Inuyasha sat down and took out two lunches. He handed one to Kagome. She smiled.

"Thanks how'd you know I wouldn't have one?" Inuyahsa just shrugged and ate. Sango laughed as Kouga came and started spinning.

"Why are you spinning?" Sango asked him. Kouga stopped and laughed crazily.

"Sango today is the day I spin for five minutes of my lunch! It is Thursday!" Kouga said as if it were obvious. Kagome sweat dropped then stood up. She didn't know why.

"Okay Kouga. If it's your spinning day then I'll spin too." Kagome said in a voice she didn't feel was hers. She smiled. This voice was confidence it was courage. She started spinning with her arms wide open and looking to the sky. She laughed merrily. Sango chuckled and got up and started spinning too. Inuyasha followed along with Miroku. They all laughed out loud and they all felt free!

**5 minutes later**

"HAHAHA! Kagome that was so Fun!" Sango said out of breath. Kagome was out of breath too and was laughing like she'd never laughed before. Kouga was watching Inuyasha and Miroku puke! He was dying of laughter. Kagome walked over to both the boys and rubbed their back as they threw up.

"To much spinning boys. It's okay shhh." She rubbed on and Inuyasha stopped and sat down pale and sick. Miroku also eventually stopped.

"Thanks Kagome you helped a lot." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded. He was afraid if he opened his mouth he'd puke again and he didn't want to at all. It was disgusting! Kagome laughed warmly. She did that to Souta when he threw up because of his beatings. Sango smiled along with Kouga. Inuyasha all of a sudden laughed.

"THAT WAS GROSS! But the spinning was FUN!" Inuyasha said in a breathless sentence. Miroku nodded. They both started eating as if nothing happened but they still looked very sick and pale and this made the other three not want to eat. Sango pushed away her food and Kagome followed. Kouga laughed and just tried to not think about it andate his fooddown.

"Hey Kagome did you fall or somethin'? You smell like dried fresh blood." Kouga asked her, and then in a muffled voice said to the guys, "along with Sakura Blossoms and a spring day." The boys laughed and looked to Kagome. Her eyes were blank.

"She's thinking." Sango said as she ate some of her rice ball. They looked to her.

"And how do you know this?" Miroku asked her. Sango shrugged and swallowed.

"I fell down the stairs." Kagome answered looking to Inuyasha. He nodded. But Kouga could smell her lie as well as Inuyasha but they left it at that and ate in peace.

**Kagome on her way to Art with Sango (lol)**

Kagome's thoughts kept going back to lunch. It had been such a wonderful lunch until Kouga asked her that.

'I didn't know they could smell my blood.' Kagome thought. Sango was walking with her and kept bumping into a sore spot on Kagome.But any normal person wouldn't have minded and Kagome didn't want to sound mean so she allowed it. Sango always bumped into people.

"Hey Kagome, do you think I'm annoying when I talk to you do you just wish would shut up?" Sango asked her out of the blue. Kagome looked at her and laughed.

"Sango _every_ friend is annoying sometimes. You are not the only one. I must be so annoying keeping secrets from you guys all the time..." Kagome was saying but stopped mid-track. She said more than she meant to.

Sango looked at her newest friend with wonder and she thought, 'What secrets?'

"Kagome what do yo..." Sango was saying when Kouga came charging passed them. Inuyasha was right behind him and Miroku was running as fast as he could 3 feet behind Kouga. Sango laughed and looked at the boys. Kagome never noticed it until now though that they always did that on Thursdays. The past events of them having a race to the art room were a bit of a blur but they were coming back to her slowly.

She nudged Sango and Sango nodded her head to Kagome. They were going to beat those boys in the race. The boys races were usually won by Kouga or Inuyasha. Miroku was a human, and a fast one at that, but could never beat those two.

Kagome started to run a little in pain but she was numbed to it, she wanted to win. Kagome had done track and was very fast but she gave up when her father's beatings got to rough and she couldn't run anymore. Sango was right next to her and they both caught up to Miroku. He glanced at them and smiled and tried to pick up speed but couldn't, he was pooped. Kagome did though along with Sango and they darted ahead of him.

Miroku yelled, "Okay, Okay. Not fair. You wanna play?" he looked up to the 4 backs, "Then let's play. FINE, INUYASHA KOUGA PICK UP SPEED THE GIRLS ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" and with that Miroku collapsed and started to laugh hoping the boys would win and knowing the girls were human like him and would tire out soon. If they had done the whole thing they would've never made it.

"Why do I race them when I know I'll loose?" He spoke to himself and with that he got up just in time to see Sango's behind.

'Ahh that was nice.' He smirked and then walked off to class to see who the winners would be.

(I might end here and you will have to find out who wins in the next chapter...BUT i won't. YAY lol)

**At The Race**

"Hey Kagome you're pretty fast! I'm going to make you my women!" Kouga yelled to Kagome. They had to go up 2 flights of stairs then turn the corner and the art room would be there. Kagome knew he was joking so she joked back which suprised herself.

"Okay Kouga, you win and I'll be your women!" She yelled back Inuyasha growled a bit and didn't know why. Kagome laughed at Sango's face and ran ahead of them all. She forgot how wonderful running was to her. When she could leave the world in her own breeze made by the air circling around her.

Inuyasha saw her face light up as she went ahead. He caught up to Kouga and passed him. He wanted to make it a tie with Kagome and was afraid she'd bit him. They were now on the second flight of stairs and Inuyasha was still behind Kagome and gave up trying to make it a tie when he saw Sango start to pass him. So he ran with all he had and got passed Kagome who laughed and ran harder.

'Her laugh is really nice. WAIT! WHAT? Stop thinking those thoughts she is just a friend.' Inuyasha thought as he ran slower so she could level with him.

Kagome was now next to him and she yelled, "You don't have to do this! Come ON! Give me all you got!" and with that Inuyasha and Kouga smirked and ran ahead of the girls. But only so far and Inuyasha was not holding back and Kouga was giving his all.

"Hey Kouga! Your Tail is soooooo CUTE!" Sango said trying to distract him. Kouga growled and ran faster. Inuyasha laughed and tripped a bit but regained his balance fast enough. Sango smirked and Kagome smiled. They were going to loose and they were okay with that and they didn't mind. But they knew the boys would.

All they had to do was turn a corner and they would be at art. Kagome was running with all her might and Sango was smiling ear to ear. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at Kouga and they smiled faintly. They slowed down and the girls were right next to them. Kagome and Sango really thought they were tied though. But in truth they weren't. If the boys kept going at that speed they would've been at art already. But they knew the girls would be happy.

The door was right there and they all went in to see everyone there, Miroku smirking. It was a tie in the best way for the best reason.

* * *

Okay YAY its a little longer not as long but longer. LOL well TTYL ALL lol and PLZ REVIEW lol Your reviews are so awesome. I'm also sorry for not updating. I've been busy lol. Yep! The next chapter is going to be about Sessh and Inu and Kagome at home when her father isn't there. YAY lol Bye! 


	9. Family

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Hey! lol... This chapter will be great. By the way Inuyasha's father has just recently died and that is why Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, is there and he wants to show Inuyasha he has changed and loves his brother and wants to be apart of his life.

ALSO lol School just started again for me and now I can update my 2 stories sorry for the wait but i had a ton of homework. GOSH I'm not even that far into the story and I am already making excuses! LOL k well read enjoy and expect odd spaced out updates from now on lol. (plz don't give up on the story just cuz of my weird updating times i really love it and i appreciate ppl reading my story thanku...lol.)

* * *

**With Kagome Walking Home**

Art class had been really nice. The girls were so proud of their tie with the boys in that race. The race really meant something to Kagome, she was being free.

Kagome was now walking home with a light and happy feeling. She didn't want to face her father tonight but she couldn't deny him and had to face him no matter what. She thought nice thoughts on her walk home and tried not to think of him. Her thoughts were of her new friends and how they treated her. She would never say it out loud but she now loved them.

Kagome was now very close to her home and turned the corner and walked up the steps to get to her door. Kagome thought her mind was playing tricks, cruel tricks, when she walked through the door. Everything was clean, nothing was broken, and her Mom was in the kitchen making a wonderful dinner. Tears sprung to her eyes and she smacked herself only to find it was all real...

**Inuyasha's point of view**

I walked into the house expecting to be alone and to have a nice and quiet rest. But to my horrid surprise, Sesshomaru didn't go home. I was so fucking pissed. No one knew truly why I hated him. Yeah there was that whole thing with the turning me and my friends in, but that wasn't it. When I was little he would threaten me and say I was going to be killed. He saw how much it hurt me and it gave him pleasure to hurt people. He is such an evil guy!

**Regular point of view**

"Ah, Inuyasha you are home. I wanted to discuss why I am here." Sesshomaru said in a kind yet stern voice. It was as if he didn't want to let go and yet he really wished he could.

"Ya, ya. Dad died. I'm going to cry my eyes out. But why are you here?" Inuyasha asked in the most unrespectable voice ever. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was broken about the fact their father died and it was hard for him. Sesshomaru knew because it was how he felt too.

"Brother, you and I both know that I am here to fix things. I have changed and I just need you to forgive the wrong things I did to you when you were younger." Sesshomaru asked in a sad hard voice.

"Ya, whatever. I forgive ya. Happy?" Inuyasha said. He was thinking that Sesshomaru was lying and just saying this to kill him. But what Inuyasha never realized was the fact that though Sesshomaru said those horrible things when he was younger, he had never meant them and never would. He loved his brother and he always would, Sesshomaru just didn't know how to show it.

"No. I will be here for father's funeral and I will not leave until after I get your forgiveness Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said sternly. Inuyasha growled a low growl.

"Fine by me. But don't expect me to ever forgive you. I won't!" Inuyasha said still standing in place and growling a bit under his breath. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, also hearing the growling. He had expected this and he would just have to give it some time and eventually he would come around and talk to him.

**At Kagome's**

Kagome walked farther into the room and heard her mother humming beautifully and smiling truly. Half sad and happy. Her brother ran over and hugged her.

"Hey sis! Welcome home." Souta said. Then he finished under his breath, "Dad is going to be gone for around a week!" Kagome smiled from ear to ear. She took his hands and they started spinning around and laughing. Sora came over and crossed her arms and watched them wistfully. She smiled at their happiness and they smiled back.

"My babies, you mustn't think or talk of your father right now. Please just do that for your dear ol' mom." Sora forcefully spoke to them in a serious joking manner. They stopped spinning and nodded still smiling a bit.

"So mom what's for dinner?" Kagome asked eagerly and trying not to drool. Her mother smiled at her daughter's odd expression. It was as if they had gone back in time. They went back to when they weren't scared or worried or beaten.

"We are having all our favorites. I am having soup. My favorite soup my mom made for me when I was little and I was sick or scared or just wanted to be warm. I wonder if I can make it just as my mother used to." Sora smiled as she reminisced about old times.

"Mom what am I havin'?" Souta asked sounding starved which was technically true.

"Well my Souta you are having pizza. Ha, remember, Kagome, that one time we went to the mall and Souta was still a baby? He got pizza sauce all over his shirt! But from then on that Italian food was his favorite of everything else." Souta laughed quietly and shrugged.

Kagome smiled and said, "This is so great. Mom I know you said not to talk about fath..."

Sora interrupted her in mid sentence, "Enough Kagome. Let's enjoy this time please. Now come and set the table you two. Oh and Kagome you are having chicken and home made Ramen. It is your fave I remember." and Sora smiled at her daughter. Kagome sighed sadly and walked to set the table. She wanted to forget her father but in times like these all she could do was think about that man.

'I wonder if he is okay,' 'Why can't we have a normal family and have him here with us?' 'Why us, why not someone else. Mom deserves the world.' 'Why does mom stay with the man?' 'Would he kill us if we ran away?'

Kagome couldn't stop thinking of things like that when he was gone and it rarely happened.

'He is probably with some ugly slut and is getting drunk with her and maybe even doing drugs. Who the hell knows? Mom is so beautiful, and He is killing her.' Kagome thought more and more and more and more. She could not stop her thoughts and it drove her crazy. To a point where she'd do anything to stop her mind from drifting to that horrid man, her father even laugh like a DYING CHICKEN!

"Kagome stop laughing it is okay to think about him." Her mother yelled from the kitchen laughing as well because Kagome sounded just plain weird when she laughed like a mad cow...wait it was a DYING CHICKEN!

Kagome laughed a faint, "Okay mom." Then she continued to laugh as quiet as she could possibly be.

**Dinner Time at Inuyasha's house**

Soon It was time for dinner. Sesshomaru had made some instant Ramen for them both. Inuyasha loved Ramen instant, home made you name it. Any kind! And he hadn't had Ramen in a while. Sesshomaru smiled as he saw his brother drool slightly. Inuyasha quickly regained composure when he saw his brother smile at him. Sesshomaru's smile grew about a centimeter more and Inuyasha's lips twitched slightly. But he wasn't going to give in that easily. His brother really had to work to get his trust again and him.

* * *

REVIEW PLZZZZZZZ! LMAO HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA... ok well ttyl all! 

Next chapter is going to be about Kagome and her family having din din! I also think it will start to lead up to the fair k! lol


	10. Dinner and Phone Calls

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

LAST TIME

"Kagome stop laughing it is okay to think about him." Her mother yelled from the kitchen laughing as well because Kagome sounded just plain weird when she laughed like a mad cow...wait it was a DYING CHICKEN!

Kagome laughed a faint, "Okay mom." Then she continued to laugh as quiet as she could possibly be.

**Dinner Time at Inuyasha's house**

Soon it was time for dinner. Sesshomaru had made some instant Ramen for them both. Inuyasha loved Ramen instant, home made you name it. Any kind! And he hadn't had Ramen in a while. Sesshomaru smiled as he saw his brother drool slightly. Inuyasha quickly regained composure when he saw his brother smile at him. Sesshomaru's smile grew about a centimeter more and Inuyasha's lips twitched slightly. But he wasn't going to give in that easily. His brother really had to work to get his trust again and him.

* * *

So we ended with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eating NOW we will begin with Kagome and her family eating and having a good ol time! HAHA... I need to stop that.

* * *

**Dinner Time at Kagome's House**

"Kagome please get Souta's pizza out of the oven for me." Sora asked her daughter kindly. Kagome giggled a little and did as she was asked. Souta wanted to eat his pizza right away and went to touch his pizza. His mother gently grabbed his arm.

"Souta please have some patience! You'll get your pizza but not yet. It's way too hot and you'll burn yourself." Kagome spoke to her brother for her mother. Sora smiled at her children.

Kagome was thinking and thought back to the time when she was about to talk about her father...

FLASHBACK

_"So mom what's for dinner?" Kagome asked eagerly and trying not to drool. Her mother smiled at her daughter's odd expression. It was as if they had gone back in time. They went back to when they weren't scared or worried or... beaten._

_"We are having all our favorites. I am having soup. My favorite soup my mom made for me when I was little and I was sick or scared or just wanted to be warm. I wonder if I can make it just as my mother used to." Sora smiled as she reminisced about old times._

_"Mom what am I havin'?" Souta asked sounding starved which was technically true._

_"Well my Souta you are having pizza. Ha, remember, Kagome, that one time we went to the mall and Souta was still a baby? He got pizza sauce all over his shirt! But from then on that Italian food was his favorite of everything else." Souta laughed quietly and shrugged._

_Kagome smiled and said, "This is so great. Mom I know you said not to talk about fath..."_

_Sora interrupted her in mid sentence, "Enough Kagome. Let's enjoy this time please. Now come and set the table you two. Oh and Kagome you are having ... It is your fave I remember." and Sora smiled at her daughter. Kagome sighed sadly and walked to set the table. She wanted to forget her father but in times like these all she could do was think about that man._

END OF FLASHBACK

"MOM!" Kagome yelled like a three year old. (okay I know I'm like overdoing the going back thing I can't help it lmao) Sora looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"What dear? Sweetie come out here and talk to me? We're not barbaric people. We will not yell." She said and Kagome got up and walked to her... very hungry.

"Mom, you never told me what I'm eating." Kagome said to her. Sora stopped making her own soup and smiled widely. She almost laughed Kagome literally forgot because of all her laughing!

Then she said, "Honey, you're having Ramen, your favorite. I told you that! It's your favorite, what else would I make you? Well, unless it's changed." Kagome smiled ear to ear. It was still her favorite food in the whole wide world. When her mom saw her smile she sighed again. She was afraid she didn't like Ramen anymore. Souta heard what they were talking about and laughed.

"SIIIIS! What did you think mom was making you? She already told you so you should've known. I don't really like Ramen and I can smell the homemade chicken spices mom made from here. Mom you think I could have some Ramen too?" Souta asked her. Sora nodded her head saying yes there was plenty. Kagome laughed, NOW she remembered.

**At the table**

Kagome walked to the table with her bowl filled with wonderful homemade Ramen with a half of a small piece of pizza. Her brother had a much smaller portion of Ramen and a large slice of pizza. Their mother was happily eating her magic mother's soup that had always made her feel better. Kagome smiled half heartedly and ate her Ramen and some pizza.

"Kags, this a weird combination of food." Souta said out of the blue. Their mother laughed quietly.

"You're very right Souta, but they're both good right?" Sora asked. She wanted dinner to be special. She was scared that it wouldn't be. But she didn't know how special it truly was to them. They had about a few more nights before He came back...

"So! How is it?" Sora asked. Her mind had been drifting off to an unhappy place. She didn't want to be there that moment. Kagome lifted her head and smiled at her mother. She knew what she was thinking, she and Souta were thinking the same thing.

Then she answered her mother, "It's the best you've ever made it mom really it is. Oh, and this pizza, I love it. the cheese and sauce are just right!" Souta laughed.

"Hey sis that's what I was supposed to say! I really like the pizza mom. The cheese is perfect, just enough is on the pizza, and the sauce is light and not too heavy the way I like it, thanks mom." Their mother smiled and her eyes filled with tears. The tears shined down on her children and how perfect they could be.

"Mom what's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern. Their mother just sat there staring at them.

"I love you! Know that, just know that. Never think that because we stay with that horrid beast you used to call father I don't." A few tears were filling Kagome's eyes, Souta and she knew that, she didn't have to worry. With everything in them they knew she loved them and they loved her.

"Oh mom we love you too." Souta spoke to Sora and he walked over to her and hugged her. Kagome laughed sadly to cheer the moment and Sora joined her with a heavy quivering sigh. Souta smiled, then the phone rang.

"Oh I'll get that," Kagome said but her mother stopped her.

"No, no Kagome let me." Sora got up and walked to the phone and said a strong sweet hello.

"Yes hi. Is Kagome there?" A voice had spoken.

"Why yes of course she is. May I ask who's speaking?" Sora said a bit happy Kagome had a friend.

"It's Miroku and Sango. I'm Miroku, we're three waying to talk about the fair." Miroku spoke.

Sora smiled and said, "Oh, how wonderful. I wish I knew about the fair. Well when is it dear?" Sora asked then added, "No, no dear boy I'm not going to get involved or anything I just want to know where and when because Kagome is my daughter." Sora was smiling, she had heard the boy sigh.

"It's on Saturday and Sunday. It's just going to come down to town and Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and I were planning to go together for it. Kagome had never been and we wanted to show her a good time! Also we may invite Kouga." Miroku spoke.

Sora turned to her daughter and said, "It's for you sweetie." Then she spoke to the phone, "Well here she comes I hope to meet you all one day. Until then goodbye." Sora girlishly handed the phone to Kagome who was laughing at the way her mother was acting.

"H-hello?" Kagome giggled. Miroku was quiet and he heard Sango laugh.

"What is it?" Miroku asked confused. Sango laughed again she loved it when guys were clueless and so were girls BUT they still laughed pretending to know... as she was doing.

"Oh nothing my mother is acting so funny!" Kagome said and her mother laughed heartily slurping some soup. Sota was clueless.

"So what are we going to do about the fair? Stay over night?" At Miroku's comment of over night Kagome sighed and was happy her father was gone for the time being. Sango had stopped laughing and heard her sigh.

"Kagome you can come right?" Sango asked nervous she wouldn't be able to go. Miroku held his breath, she had to go. The main reason they were going was because she had never been.

"Oh yeah, I can go… YAY!" They both laughed at her YAY. It was funny and not her.

"Okay well I'm going to call Inuyasha. But it might take a while, so hold on." Kagome sat in a chair and waited with Sango on the other line.

"So Kags, you excited? I haven't gone in a while! I am." Kagome laughed her friend sounded very excited.

Then Kagome said, "Don't freak yet Sango. Tomorrow's only Friday. We still have to wait one day."

"Kagome we're going to leave right after school. Miroku kinda lied cause he was afraid you wouldn't be able to come so it's actually a little far." Sango spoke with uncertainty. Kagome panicked, her mom had to know!

"Mom can I still go even if it is far?" Kagome asked her mom who was almost done with her soup. Sora smiled she knew all along that it wasn't close.

"Sweetie of course you can go. You need some fun!" Then Sora continued eating and feeling better. Sango heard her and laughed. Then Kagome joined her. They both realized she knew all along.

**With Miroku trying to find Inuyasha's Number**

Miroku was very frustrated and he was talking to himself.

"I've known him for a long time and I still don't know his number! Ugh!" He kept on looking and came across a paper with a number... but it wasn't Inuyasha's.

"Oooo Sarah!" Miroku's perverted mind started to take control and he heard his mother.

"Sweetie if you were looking for Inuyasha's number then it's right here." Miroku's perverted mind went away and he ran down stairs and smiled at his mother.

"Thanks mom, where was it? I looked literally everywhere." His mother laughed.

"You obviously didn't look on the refrigerator. By the way, it's always there, next time look there." His mother laughed and left the room. Miroku sighed and switched back to the girls for a moment.

"Hey you guys, I just got the number. Sorry it took so long." Kagome and Sango laughed. Then Miroku started to call.

"Be right back." He said and he switched back over to call Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eating**

"So Inuyasha how has school really been?" Sesshomaru asked him finishing the last of his Ramen. Inuyasha sighed, he wasn't going to quit, was he? Then he decided to make him happy and humor him so he didn't snap at him or something. Little did Inuyasha know it was a genuine question he really wanted to know how school was for him.

Inuyasha then said, "It's great. I get okay grades and I have a ton of friends..." at the mention of friends something triggered a memory. Kagome, Inuyasha's friend, and her fresh dry blood.

"I-Inuyasha" Sesshomaru didn't know how to approach this discussion. Inuyasha finished off his Ramen and looked to his brother with a roll of his eyes.

"What Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spoke to him. Sesshomaru swallowed then he decided to irk his brother just a tad. For old times sake.

"You know Kagome? The cute one with the sweet eyes." Inuyasha's face went bright red.

Then he said, "Ugh! Don't say that about Kagome. She's a really nice girl. She doesn't need creeps like you thinking she's cute." Sesshomaru smiled at his brother's reaction.

"I meant nothing of it little brother I'm sorry. Anyway, this girl, she had smelled of dried fresh blood this afternoon. Did you catch it?" Sesshomaru asked him. Inuyasha's forehead got all screwed up.

'I thought her Uncle left!' Inuyasha thought. Little did Inuyasha know that there was no uncle to begin with.

"Well Sesshomaru you have to be wrong she's fine and I didn't smell any _fresh _dried blood." Inuyasha said to him in a confused and skeptical way. Sesshomaru got serious and looked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm worried about her. Today I looked in some books. Some possible things for me smelling the blood could be she's a cutter, beaten at school, or other things like that. You may want to ask her what's been going on. Here I'll give you the book I found. It's called Teenagers for Dummies and I bought it thinking it would hold some answers and it did." Sesshomaru handed the book to him. Inuyasha had been very quiet. He'd never thought about Kagome being a cutter.

"Hey Sesshomaru, thanks. I don't want anything wrong with my friends. What do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked dismissing the fact that Sesshomaru and him were on bad terms. Sesshomaru smiled tiredly.

"I'm not sure but one thing I do know is we can take out cutting. Also we can take out friends from school beatings. I had smelled none of the students on her. So I'm not sure but I _am _sure you'll find out. She'll tell you and when she does, tell me what it is Inuyasha, please. That girl is too sweet to be hurt even if she isn't being hurt. I could be wrong about the cutting and it is that. Help her, I care now." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha smiled proudly at his brother.

Then he said, "Sesshomaru you aren't that bad. I'm proud to call you my brother... right now." Sesshomaru smiled and then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said. Then he heard many jumbled up and out of place hellos. Sesshomaru laughed and left the room.

"Umm yeah I don't know what the heck you all just said blamahonoshuie (THE COOLEST MADE UP WORD EVER) to you too." Inuyasha said. They all laughed and Sango sounded high. She'd been laughing all night. Inuyasha laughed he couldn't help it.

"So why are you all calling me?" Inuyasha asked totally forgetting the Kagome thing. (he will remember though)

"It's about the fair. It's still on right?" Miroku asked smirking he knew it was still on.

"DUDE no shit it's on! OOO We should call Kouga, see if he can come." Inuyasha said.

"It's done, he's coming man take a chill pill." Miroku said laughing.

Kouga's voice came on the line, "They called me before yoooooooooou!" Kouga said and Inuyasha laughed he didn't really care, he knew Kouga was just excited about the fair.

"WOOOO!" Sango said and everyone was quiet.

"Have you taken anything tonight Sango?" Kouga asked after a few minutes while laughing. Everyone else joined him and Sango wasn't breathing she was laughing so hard.

"Okay so see you guys tomorrow, we'll make plans at lunch. Bring your shit too." Inuyasha said and they all nodded their heads.

"YOU GUYS, I can't see you nodding your heads!" Inuyasha screamed while smiling.

"BUT, you knew we nodded." Miroku said.

"YEAH, he's right ya know. You knew!" Kouga spoke to him. Inuyasha growled a little and laughed at the end of his growl.

"So Kags, we gonna see you?" Sango asked. They were quiet and Kagome burst.

"YES DUUUUUUH! I'VE NEVER BEEN I'M COMING AND I AM GOING TO HAVE FUN OH YEAH! WOO! We're going to have fun." Kagome said and was breathing heavily. Everyone laughed again then they said their goodbyes. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

OKAY WOOOOO! REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ lol thanks ttyl I hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as possible! lololol

O.o I love you too...


	11. Time to Sleep

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Heehehee... I messed up lol. I can not believe I am telling you all this but I did. Now I have to tell you where I messed up. You know how Sesshy questions Inu about Kag's fresh dried blood stuff. Well I looked back and I made a boo boo. Also idc if fresh dried blood makes no sense lol I am still using it so HAHA...! LOL

I shall show you my error:

**(In chapter 8 the Race)**

"Hey Kagome did you fall or somethin'? You smell like fresh dried blood." Kouga asked her (DUDE RIGHT THERE YOU SEE?), and then in a muffled voice said to the guys, "along with Sakura Blossoms and a spring day." The boys laughed and looked to Kagome. Her eyes were blank.

"She's thinking." Sango said as she ate some of her rice ball. They looked to her.

"And how do you know this?" Miroku asked her. Sango shrugged and swallowed.

"I fell down the stairs." Kagome answered looking to Inuyasha. He nodded. But Kouga could smell her lie as well as Inuyasha but they left it at that and ate in peace.

* * *

So you all must see my error! I made it as if Inuyasha knew nothing of the blood and that was my boo boo, cause then the same day Inu goes home and Sesshomaru is like "Inu man I think she has a problem!" and Inu is all, "REALLY? No FIGGEN WAY! I reeeeally didn't know man!" well... not exactly like that but close enough!

SO NOW I am going to have Kouga remember what had happened at lunch and Inuyasha just totally forgot the whole thing because he was so messed up about the fair and Sesshy being there. Then in the beginning of this chapter I'll have him remember.The11th chapter is starting with them going to bed thinking about things and the fair and it will lead to the next day.

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"SIS! What did you think mom was making she already told ya? I don't really like Ramen and I can smell the homemade chicken spices mom made from here. Mom you think I could have some Ramen too?" Souta asked her. Sora nodded her head saying yes there was plenty. Kagome laughed NOW she remembered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora turned to her daughter and said, "It's for you sweetie." Then she spoke to the phone, "Well here she comes I hope to meet you all one day, until then goodbye." Sora girlishly handed the phone to Kagome who was laughing at the way her mother was acting.

"H-hello?" Kagome giggled. Miroku was quiet and he heard Sango laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks mom, where was it? I looked literally everywhere." His mother laughed.

"You obviously didn't look on the refrigerator. By the way, it's always there, next time look there." His mother laughed and left the room. Miroku sighed and switched back to the girls for a moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DUDE no shit it's on! OOO We should call Kouga, see if he can come." Inuyasha said.

"It's done he's coming man take a chill pill." Miroku said laughing.

Kouga's voice came on the line, "They called me before yoooooooooou!" Kouga said Inuyasha laughed he didn't really care he was just excited about the fair.

**

* * *

NOW...**

At Inuyasha's 

Inuyasha had hung up the phone and sighed with a smirky smile. He was walking up the stairs when it hit him. He was so shocked at remembering that he spoke allowed.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot." Inuyasha spoke as he slapped his forehead. "Kagome fell down the stairs! Ugh, how could I forget? I mean how _did _I forget. It only happened this afternoon, Kagome told us she fell down the stairs. FEH!" Inuyasha spoke with his fist in the air. Sesshomaru had been watching a bit worried because he was talking to himself. Inuyasha turned because he had sensed someone behind him. Inuyasha's happy mood went a bit down. He still didn't really appreciate Sesshomaru being there.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked him in the eye.

"Nothin!" Inuyasha said then went to run up the stairs that led to his bedroom but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Inuyasha! Get back here. You were talking to yourself and I'm obviously going to be worried. Talking to yourself... well that's just strange! You should be in a damn straightjacket." Sesshomaru spoke trying to hide his small smile. He always talked to himself when he was alone. It was just ironic Inuyasha did the same except this time Sesshomaru was there.

"I was just thinking out loud is all." Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Riiiiight, let's go with that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha gritted his teeth a lot less and almost laughed then he escaped and went to his room when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm gently but firmly.

"Kagome is fine then?" He asked Inuyasha. Concern was etched in his eyes. Inuyasha saw that and nodded with a small "Mhmm." and then he went to his room. Inuyasha had heard Sesshomaru let go of his breath in a heavy sigh as he walked up the stairs.

'Huh, he must've been really worried.' Inuyasha thought then, with a shrug of his shoulders, opened his bedroom door.

'I can't WAIT until tomorrow. I'm so pumped! Ugh I wish that I could just fall asleep, time would go a lot faster. DAMN.' Inuyasha thought as he landed on his bed and settled in a comfortable position and saw the clock.

'ONLY 9:37 DUDE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' Inuyasha then tried to sleep when he heard the television from down stairs turned on.

"Oh... my... God..." He said aloud and in between breaths. Then he took his pillow and stuffed his face with a growl of deep hatred that the T.V was on.

At Kagome's 

Kagome looked at the clock.

'Huh, it's already 9:40 wow time really flies!' Kagome thought as she snuggled into her bed. Boy was she tired. A yawn escaped her mouth and she hugged her pillow.

'This is so great! I love this whole thing, it's a life with no beatings...' Kagome thought then she smiled softly as a salty tear slid down her cheek.

"It won't last Kagome please realize that now, stop being in denial. He's coming back and you know it." Kagome spoke to herself and she tried to believe what she was saying and it made more tears wet her turning pale cheeks.

"Oh God I'm scared. I can't sleep. He's coming!" Kagome spoke softly in a terrified whisper. She started to sob and she sat up holding her pillow so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Then she thought of her friends. Kouga came to mind first then Inuyasha walking with Sango and Miroku about to grope some random girl. She chuckled through her tears and then swallowed down some saliva and went to a drawer that was across her bare room. Though Kagome had little she did have something. She had paper and she had a pencil.

"No more crying Kagome. Just draw you'll be fine sweetie, just draw something and go into that world and you'll be just fine." She heard her mother's voice echoing. She had told Kagome to draw whenever she was sad or lonely. Kagome smiled and tears fell as she shook her head and then sat on the floor with a random book to use as a desk and she drew them. She then looked to the clock.

'Wow time really does fly! It's already 10:15.' She thought as she started with Inuyasha's ears.

At Inuyasha's 

"WHAT IT'S ONLY 10:16!" Inuyasha spoke allowed once he had removed his pillow he was wishing for at least 10:40. He was a bit off you would say... Eh so he was _really _off.

At Miroku's 

Miroku was in his room waiting for the fair. He was ironically listening to the song "Suspension" by Mae as well. It was near the end of the song when his nerves about tomorrow got the better of him. He looked at his clock.

'Oh my God, it's only 9:25... WHY DID WE HAVE TO TURN THE CLOCKS BACK TONIGHT? UGH!' Miroku was thinking. If you were facing him right now you wouldn't really see anything. He was just sitting there. Other then the distant sound of crickets and the music you could hear from his head phones he looked absolutely fine. On the inside it was a different story. He was swearing up a storm.

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? TONIGHT OF ALL FUCKING NIGHTS WE HAD TO PUT THE CLOCKS BACK ANOTHER DAMN HOUR!' Miroku had obviously turned his inner turmoil into real turmoil for his mother was knocking on his door.

"Miroku, hehee, son are you alright?" His mother questioned nervously. Miroku's door had been locked and he had been jumping up and down on his very squeaky, very old bed. Miroku then realized his mother's worries and cocked an eye brow.

'Ewwww, my mom has some serious problems.' Miroku thought. Then he thought, 'Now I know why I'm such a pervert.' With that, he walked to unlock his door and tell her everything was going fine and nothing "funny" was happening behind closed doors.

His mother had her ear up the door and Miroku knew it. So he decided to have a little fun with his dear mother. She was in for a little surprise.

At Inuyasha's 

Inuyasha was about to lose his mind when he heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Hey Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you tonight we turn the clocks back an hour." Sesshomaru yelled. "Isn't it great?"

Inuyasha just sat there for a minute. Just sat there looking at his room and his red and black walls. Then he got up and started pacing. Then pacing turned into fast pacing and nodding his head a little with a look that said "I'm okay really. No need to worry I'll be fine." Then he went nuts and started growling and knocking posters down and then when he was through he looked to the clock.

10:40

"Oh yeah that's great. That's just great." Inuyasha spoke and then walked over to his clock and changed it to 9:40.

At Kagome's 

Kagome was just about to start drawing a third picture when her mother yelled up the stairs to her room.

"Kagome dear, it totally slipped my mind that tonight we put the clocks back an hour. Time flies so dear this is such a gift. I love you, goodnight." Sora spoke and Kagome heard her footsteps start to leave and then they were no more. Kagome smiled.

"I have more time to draw." Then she walked over to her clock and changed it from 10:45 to 9:45.

At Miroku's 

Miroku had started for the door when he turned around. Then quietly got on his bed and started to talk.

"Shhh be quiet," Miroku spoke to no one. Boy was his mother freaking out.

"Uh Miroku?" she spoke but he continued.

"Go on..." Miroku had to think of a familiar name. 'Kagome. Bingo!' Miroku thought then continued. "Kagome climb down my vine window patch. I love you, go!" He whispered then he heard his mom squeal. He didn't know whether she was happy or mad. She'd only heard of Kagome once.

"We'll talk later then?" Miroku's mother spoke. Miroku smirked and tried not to snicker. All he could think was that his next gift from his parents would be a condom and birth control pills.

"I told you already it's my mom. I love you Kags now go!" Miroku took his hands and messed up his hair. Then he went to make his bed a mess but looked and was shocked it was already messy. 'Oh yeah... hehee jumping on your bed does that for you.' He thought then he took his shirt went to his bathroom and put warm water on and wet his chest and stomach with it. Then he put his shirt inside out and backwards as he put it back on. As all this was happening his mother was banging on the door.

"Miroku no more games! OPEN THIS DO.." She was cut off by Miroku. She took one glance at him and almost fainted.

"Hello mother." He spoke with a charming smile. An in love smile.

"Who did you just... ugh. WHO THE HELL IS SHE? You're never to see her again you hear? NEVER!" Miroku's mother said. She was furious and he was getting nervous. It was only supposed to be a joke you know, haha. Then she hugged him.

"Oh my God. My Miroku, my little boy, loves someone!" Tears were streaming down her face and Miroku was no longer fake sweating. He was panicking.

"Uh, mom, it was a joke. I don't really love Kags she's just a friend and she wasn't even here. I'd just been jumping on my bed that's all." Miroku laughed nervously and then she let go of him with a "riiiiight" look and a smirk... a perverted smirk that Miroku knew very well and used every single day. Miroku scratched the back of his head very confused.

"Mom why don't you believe me?" he asked her in a confused voice as well. Then he remembered his hair and the shirt AND the fake sweat. He laughed nervously. Then she did something so very unlike her and it made him want to die. She winked at him.

"Your father had to hear me yelling so of course you can still see her you love the girl! I want to meet her tomorrow young man." Miroku had this O.o expression on.

"Mom I'm dead serious." Miroku spoke.

"Oh sure you are." his mom spoke and she slapped him playfully and turned and started to walk away. "Goodnight Miroku... Oh yes goodnight Kagoumay." Miroku slapped his head his mother was insane.

"Mom it's Kagome not Kagoumay who the hell is Kagoumay?" Miroku spoke through the hand that was on his face in despair. His mother turned around.

"Ha! Gotcha. Knew there was a Kagome" She spoke to him and to herself as she left the room. By now Miroku was sweating so bad that he had to change. Then he had to call Kagome.

At Sango's 

Sango couldn't sleep at all. She was so awake she'd gone outside to play with her cat, Kilala. (dude it's late lol so idk if I said Kiara or Kilala or even if I used her lol so just let it slip plz lol ty) When she got back in she'd made some coffee and later realized her mistake. She was now staring at her ceiling trying to count imaginary sheep.

"Dude this just does not work," She spoke softly to herself and decided to just give the whole "counting sheep" thing up. She then got up and walked over to her bureau to her mirror. She looked like one of the undead.

"Oh jeez. I'm gonna look horrible tomorrow, I need some sleep! This is so exhausting in itself just staying up. I'm tired so why can't I sleep?" She asked herself. Then she thought of coffee and slapped herself.

"Why? Why did I think 'Oooooooo coffee sounds so good right now!' why? Is it because I'm insane?" Sango was starting to think that that could be so. She looked at her clock. Red lights were blinking 12:00.

'Ugh I forgot to set my clock.' Sango thought and walked ever so slowly across her room from her bureau to her clock that was on the other side of her bed on her desk. Then when she finally got there she realized the only reason she looked to the clock was to find out the time. So how was she going to set it if she didn't know? She once again slapped herself and trudged down her stairs to see the clock in her living room.

When she had gotten down stairs she looked to the clock but had no time, her phone began ringing.

"Wow, that's really creepy." Sango spoke to no one as she let the phone ring two times then went to get it in the kitchen.

"Hel (yawn) lo?" Sango said into the phone as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she heard Miroku's voice.

"Hey, it's me, I'm sorry to be calling so late. Did I wake you?" Miroku said. Sango sat down with another cup of coffee that she had poured into a cup without even realizing it. Then she wanted to give Miroku a hard time but thought better of it, he sounded exhausted.

"Hey you, no I've been up it's fine. So what do you need?" Sango asked him trying not to yawn but failing miserably. Miroku laughed a little. He had actually hoped for her to give him a hard time and maybe say to him, "Sorry, but I don't know any mes and yes you did wake me up. Thank you very much asshole." Even if she had been up already. He needed something normal but he just wasn't going to get it.

"Well I actually need Kagome's phone number. Please don't ask right now I'll tell you all tomorrow. It's actually pretty funny... if you weren't me right now. Hehe Anyway could you give me the number?" Sango was all of a sudden awake and her breathing was shallow. She was starting to sweat a little too. Why'd he need to call Kagome? Why'd it seem like he wanted to talk to Kagome more than he wanted to talk to her at the moment? She had to say something so she just gave him the number.

"Oh it's uhh… let me find it hold on. Oh I got it right here." Sango had actually memorized it by heart but she wanted to talk to him longer just a little longer. She could literally hear Miroku's voice "Hurry up Sango! I haven't got all day... wait let me rephrase that. I haven't got all night." Then she heard him laugh a little. Sango then realized he hadn't said anything at all and was still waiting.

"555-789-3425" Sango spoke quietly. "That's her number." Sango finished. Miroku sighed happily.

"Oh Sango you're the best I love you, you know that? You're such a great friend." Miroku then said, jokingly, though she didn't know that, "Well I gotta call my lover now, haha, so I'll see ya tomorrow right?" Sango nodded her head. She'd forgotten he wasn't there. She shook her head a little and a tear fell.

"Huh?" she questioned the tear that she had wiped away with her finger. Miroku was very confused then he heard her say, "Oh yeah of course I'll talk to you later. Tell Kags I said hi, bye Miroku." Sango spoke in an indifferent tone. Miroku was still a little confused but happy she responded.

"Goodnight Sango." Miroku spoke and he hung the phone up to call Kagome. Sango was just sitting there when she heard a dial tone.

Then the operator, "The number you have dialed is not..." Sango had hung up before that robot could finish. She was drained and tired and confused. Then all of a sudden her vision was clouded. She was crying.

"Am I jealous of Kagome? Oh God I think I'm scared he likes Kagome more than me. I'm not mad at her though. Oh no," Sango thought then realized that she loved someone and that someone was creeping farther and farther away from her.

She looked at the stove in the kitchen from the table. The window was right next to it and the full moon was shining. It was 10:50. She smiled through some confused tears. She was finally tired.

At Kouga's 

"Well it's 10:55 man you're going to make it," Kouga laughed through the phone. He was lying on his bed talking to a really stressed out Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled louder.

"Dude chill!" Kouga spoke trying not to laugh but not succeeding at all. Inuyasha once again growled.

"Ugh, you mangy wolf shut the hell up!" Inuyasha spoke though now he had wanted to laugh. Inuyasha realized how ridiculous he was being. Then he heard Kouga trying to come off mad.

"Hey Inu-man you called me okay? So you filthy mutt don't be calling me a mangy wolf!" Kouga said he was trying really hard not to laugh. Then Inuyasha burst.

"DUDE WE'RE SO STUPID!" Inuyasha said while laughing. Kouga rolled his eyes while laughing too.

"No mutt that's just you. I'm fine, you need some help though." Inuyasha stopped laughing but was still smiling.

"Hey WOLF you've got it all twisted you need help not me." Kouga heard him and just kept on laughing.

Then he said, "And only you would say something like that." Inuyasha laughed out loud like a barking dog.

"Yeah, yeah whatever man I'm so sick of you!" Inuyasha then laughed again. Kouga just growled as only a dignified wolf would. Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he couldn't breath.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Inuyasha spoke. Kouga heard Sesshomaru yelling through the phone saying, "Keep it down Inuyasha, inside voice not outside, better yet phone voice." He also heard Inuyasha growl/laugh.

"Well it's getting late I think. I don't know about you Inu-man but it's my time to sleep." Kouga spoke.

"Yeah maybe I should _try_ to sleep, big day tomorrow." Inuyasha said with a small yawn that he truly was oblivious to.

"Yeah and tomorrow I'm gonna make Kagome my woman." Kouga said jokingly. Inuyasha laughed in a "riiiiight" tone.

"Hey Inuyasha it's 11:30 time flew." Kouga spoke and Inuyasha just laughed.

"Man I've been looking at the clock all night if it's 11:30 time didn't fly it just like hovered a little and then came right back down." Kouga laughed at his friends insane way of seeing things.

"Okay Inuyasha if that's what you think then. Look Inuyasha time hovered…" Kouga said sarcastically. "Okay man you're insane it's official." Kouga said and they laughed again.

"Yeah well I still think that you're more insane and stupid." Inuyasha said. He sounded like a two year old he was so tired. Kouga laughed.

"Inuyasha you've completely lost it and I am tired. Also you're going to look like you're apart of the undead if you don't sleep so yeah... SLEEP!" Kouga heard Inuyasha loudly yawn and that had made him yawn.

"Yeah I think I'll try sleeping. Maybe counting sheep will do it." Inuyasha said with a small laugh. Kouga shook his head and rubbed his blood shot eyes.

"Night ya filthy mutt." Kouga said jokingly and they both quietly laughed. Inuyasha growled a bit more.

Then Kouga hanged the phone up before Inuyasha could "bark" back. Kouga placed his hands behind his head as he lied down to sleep.

He looked over at his clock. "Now it's 11:30." he spoke as the clock went from 11:29 to 11:30. Kouga then fell right to sleep.

At Inuyasha's 

"Huh...?" Inuyasha said as he heard a click then he hanged the phone up and looked to see it was still 11:30.

"What...? But didn't he... Huh?" Inuyasha was very confused then he realized that Kouga tricked him.

"THAT MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled. He soon heard Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha what did I say?" He yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I'll be quiet." Inuyasha growled and lied down.

"Time to count sheep." Inuyasha quietly thought, 'one, two, four, seven, Miroku gropes girls, Kagome smells pretty, Kouga is an idiot, Sango is very nice, I want a dog, Red rocks...' he soon woke up because his alarm went off.

He looked to the clock.

"...WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed. Five minutes had passed and he felt like he had slept all night.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru had lost his temper.

"Sorry jeez," then Inuyasha lied on top of his sheets once again and counted sheep… people… I mean things… I mean he didn't count… oh whatever!

With Miroku and Kagome at the end of their phone call 

"So you want me to come over there at 6:45 A.M. right?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Yeah Kagome that'd be great. Once you get here we have to straighten things out with my mom." Miroku then added, "That is if you can come. I can't believe I haven't asked you that yet. We've been talking for a while now."

Kagome laughed then said sweetly, "Of course I'll come Miroku. We live right down the street from one another (which they just now found out lol) anyway and you can give me a ride to school too." She heard Miroku sigh.

"Oh thank you so much Kagome. My mother really thinks I love you." Miroku heard Kagome smile, though he didn't know how, and he also heard her shading something in. She'd been drawing Miroku talking on the phone.

"It's really okay Miroku I'm glad to help you out. Plus I get a free ride to school, I hate walking." Kagome said and laughed.

"Well Kags it's getting late I'll see you early tomorrow, night." Miroku spoke softly.

Kagome sighed and said, "Yep, night Miroku it was nice talking to you. Don't lose my number like you lost Inuyasha's." Miroku laughed.

"Kagome that could never happen you're a lady and Inuyasha is well... not." Miroku said. Kagome laughed lightly.

"Bye." Miroku said expectant to hear her voice. Then when it didn't come he said it again. "Goodbye Kagome." He heard her smile again.

"Bye Miroku." And they hanged up the phone at the same time.

At Kagome's 

Kagome looked at her clock.

12:00

'Ah time to sleep.' Kagome thought happily and she put her drawing next to her bed and put the phone away. As she laid down she thought happy thoughts. She was no longer alone and she was no longer afraid and tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Please review thanks lol This chapter was as long as I could make it, not very long but it's longer than ones I've made before lol. Well night lol really I should be asleep it's 1:28 in the morning and I have school tomorrow. lol so luv ya all and thanks for the support and waiting for the 11th chapter. School's tough so plz keep waiting ty. 


	12. Time for the Fair

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha... and I suspect I never will! lol

* * *

Last Time...

'ONLY 9:37 DUDE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' Inuyasha then tried to sleep when he heard the television from down stairs turned on.

"Oh... my... God..." He said allowed and in between breaths. Then he took his pillow and stuffed his face with a growl of deep hatred that the T.V was on.

* * *

"Oh Sango you're the best I love you, you know that? You are such a great friend." Miroku then said, jokingly, though she didn't know that, "Well I gotta call my lover now, haha, so I'll see ya tomorrow right?" Sango nodded her head. She had forgotten he wasn't there. She shook her head a little and a tear fell.

* * *

"Time to count sheep." Inuyasha quietly thought, 'one, two, four, seven, Miroku gropes girls, Kagome smells pretty, Kouga is an idiot, Sango is very nice, I want a dog, Red rocks...' he soon woke up because his alarm went off.

* * *

Now...

Kagome woke up at 6:00 A.M. sharp, with the sun shining into her room and onto her bare tan carpet. First she stretched and looked at her drawings quickly.

'Hey, these aren't bad,' Kagome thought happily to herself. She was ready for the day ahead and for the first time she wondered what she would wear to school and on the way to the fair. Kagome's mother must've read her mind because she walked right into her room. There was excitement etched in her mother's eyes. She was so glad her daughter would be having fun.

"Good morning Kagome, breakfast is ready. We're having bagel sandwiches that I made. Egg, ham, and cheese yum huh?" Sora asked and talked to her daughter. Then she continued, "Dear I have a sweater that you might like to use today and you can even use a pair of my old jeans, if you'd like to that is, because they might be a little tight but that's the style of them." Kagome beamed at her mother, she read her mind. She'd wanted to dress the way Miroku had drawn her in the picture, a red and black checkered over shirt that was an extra large on her but looked very nice and underneath that shirt a white turtleneck to go with nice blue, tight, jeans. Kagome was very excited. She was also going to put her hair up in a high, tight but slightly loose so she was comfortable, pony tail with some stray loose pieces in the front in a wavy way. Her mother smiled at her daughter's expression.

"So dear you want to wear that?" Sora asked her. Kagome nodded her head wildly.

"Heck yeah mom! Thanks I'm really happy about today and a good outfit should go with it... OH NO!" Kagome spoke. Her mother had gotten frightened and she jumped a little. Her hand was now clutched to her heart.

"I totally forgot I needed to get to Miroku's by 6:45!" Kagome screamed. She ran out of her room to her mother's to get her clothes. Within 30 minutes she was ready, her hair and all. Then she went to leave through the front door.

"Uh, KAGOME!" Sora yelled. Kagome turned breathlessly her hair even more beautiful than before because she was running and her cheeks were rosy with life when only a few days before they had been very pale.

"I have these earrings," her mother pointed to sparkling silver earrings. They were dangling silver floating hearts with a single small diamond in the middle. Kagome gasped.

"Awww mom I love them can I wear them?" She asked her mother smiled.

"Of course sweetie that's why I called you back. Actually now they're yours. Now you have everything right? Especially your tooth brush, we know how you get!" Sora spoke while laughing Kagome nodded her head while laughing a little and saying, " Thanks mom."

"Okay well bye and see you in a few days dear. Oh and eat something at Miroku's, I know you gave your food to the trash." Sora said. Kagome laughed.

"Mom you refer to the trash as if it were alive. I love you, see you soon." Kagome spoke as she walked down the front steps and started walking to Miroku's while putting on those beautiful earrings.

At Miroku's

Miroku was very nervous. It was 6:35 and Kagome wasn't there yet.

'Where is she, oh crap where is she?' He thought as the door bell was heard throughout his house, it was Kagome. He smiled in relief and walked to his door. He was wearing, loose but not baggy, black jeans with a nice purple v-neck t-shirt that showed off his muscular figure. Once he was at his door he saw Kagome. Then he opened the door to welcome Kagome in.

"Hey Kags, welcome to my home you've been here before remember? I can't believe that just last night we found out we lived right down the street from one another." Miroku spoke. Kagome laughed. She had taken her over shirt off because she had practically ran the whole way to his house. Her turtleneck fit her like a glove and showed her figure perfectly.

"Hey Miroku. Um... well," Kagome started then Miroku shook his head.

"Hehe sorry bout, that come on in." Kagome smiled at him and walked in. When they were both about to walk into the kitchen his mother came out beaming.

"You clean up so well dear!" She spoke to Kagome. Kagome started blushing 90 shades of red and Miroku smiled looking at her. It was quite a funny sight. His mother was still in her bathrobe when she had come down stairs. She was afraid they would leave without her seeing the girl that her Miroku loved. Kagome was very nervous.

"Oh it's so good to meet you." Miroku's mother said as she walked over to hug Kagome. Kagome braced herself. Though anyone in the world would love a hug from Miroku's mom Kagome was not going to enjoy it. Miroku smiled and covered his mouth it was hard for him not to laugh. But then as Kagome was being given a bear hug she gasped. Her stomach had been really bruised from her last beating and it hurt her as the woman squeezed her tightly. Kagome tried to smile.

"Dear are you okay? Was my son too rough on you last night? Huh?" Miroku's mother asked nudging them. It was Miroku's turn to blush.

"Mom, please stop it... Heck if anything I would be very gentle." Miroku spoke. His mom laughed.

"Come to the living room kids, sit down." She spoke. Miroku shook his head.

"Mom we have to be off. The only reason Kagome came was we had to straighten some things out. First of all I'm not in love with Kags, she's just a friend. Second of all she was never here last night and we never had sex or did anything, I'd played a joke on you and I'm sorry." Miroku spoke. The whole time Kagome had been nodding her head agreeing with him while blushing a little. Miroku was so sick that he had played a joke on his own mother like that. But Kagome still liked Miroku for who he was and that would be, a sick pervert. His mother had just stared at them. Then when he was finished she smiled and shrugged sadly. She had actually wanted that for her son. She wanted him to love her or at least someone.

'Oh well,' she thought. Then she said bye to them and went back to bed. She was leaving for another business trip that evening.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Miroku asked a little unsure of it though. Kagome nodded smiling then she looked at Miroku.

"I feel bad, she wanted you to be in love. Oh well, I guess," Kagome spoke to him. Miroku had all of a sudden thought back to the time when she was hugged by his mother.

"Hey Kaggy..." Miroku started Kagome laughed and scowled at the same time. Then Miroku continued while smiling at his friends hatred of the nick name, "Why'd you gasp when my mom hugged you? Her hugs are the best, everyone loves hugging my mom." Kagome lowered herself down a little in her chair. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh Miroku stop worrying okay? It's fine she just squeezed a little too tight. But other than that the hug was perfect!" Kagome smiled, she was getting good at that lying thing. Miroku was still not convinced but he left it alone and started to talk about the fair.

"So what are you looking forward to?" He asked her. He had literally never seen her so excited or happy about something in all the time he'd known her and, though that was not a long time, it was strange still to see her that way. She was happy. Kagome looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"I don't know, everything! I'm so happy I can't wait for the fair. I want to go on every single ride and eat every single thing of food they have and look at every farm animal that's there!" she laughed as they pulled up to the school. Miroku got out first then went to her side to open the door for her. By the time he got there she was already out she was jumping almost literally.

"Did you see Inuyasha, Kouga, or Sango, any of them?" She was on her tippy toes looking for them in the sea of people when she spotted Kouga running over eating an apple.

"Hey guys anybody want this apple?" Kouga spoke randomly as he walked up to them Miroku gave him a disgusted look and Kagome laughed. "What?" Kouga asked. "Hey all I did was ask if you guys wanted my apple jeez." Kouga thought. (lol) Soon Sango joined them her back pack was heavier than usual with things for their fair weekend.

"SO where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking around. "Kags you look hot today!" Sango spoke Kagome blushed and thanked her friend as they both continued looking for Inuyasha. They all had their backs turned when they heard someone behind them. It was Inuyasha.

"Damn I got no sleep and now I can't stand a pointless day of school..." Inuyasha had went on rambling. Suddenly Kouga got an idea.

"Guys let's ditch school! It's pointless. Inuyasha we can take your car, cause it's the best out of all of ours, or we could take our cars individually frankly I think it'd be more fun..." Kouga was interrupted by Sango who was so anxious to just get to the fair.

"OKAY WE GET IT KOUGA!" she yelled. Kagome laughed Kouga was always doing that.

"I say Inuyasha's car but first we have to take all the other cars home. They'll be towed if we keep them here." Miroku said they all agreed.

"Okay guys let's go. Kagome you're with Miroku right and I'll go with Inuyasha. Kouga take your car back and use your wolfy powers to run to Inu's house," Sango said. Kouga grunted. "Then we'll go from Inuyasha's house to the fair. Everyone got it?" Sango spoke.

"We got it." They all said pumped and ready to get the hell out of there. Kagome laughed while Miroku ran to his car and she followed. Sango ran with Inuyasha and Kouga ran opposite from them all to his car.

Before Kouga went in his car he looked back at the school and screamed, "WOO! Fair here we come! TIME TO GO MAN!" He half yelled to Inuyasha, he was blocking Kouga's way out. Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm going, don't worry." Inuyasha said as he moved out of the way. Inuyasha had put his hood down on his car and the radio was blasting. They could all feel it, something big was going to happen, something huge! It was time to have some fun, it was time for the fair.

* * *

OKAY so there's another chapter. Not very long but I had to get this one done. Next chapter will be long I promise. REVIEW WOOOOOOOOOOOO! lol ttyl 


	13. Driving to the Fair

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha OR the songs in this fic or the fics to follow. Sometimes I forget to say that I don't own the songs... hehe. Okay so this going to be a niiiiice and long chapter for _"A Healed Heart"_ lol... WOOO! I hope you enjoy it and are happy with it.

* * *

Last time...

"I have these earrings," her mother pointed to sparkling silver earrings. They were dangling silver floating hearts with a single small diamond in the middle. Kagome gasped.

* * *

"Hey Kaggy..." Miroku started Kagome laughed and scowled at the same time. Then Miroku continued while smiling at his friends hatred of the nick name, "why did you gasp when my mom hugged you? Her hugs are the best everyone loves hugging my mom." Kagome lowered herself down a little in her chair. She didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Damn I got no sleep and now I can't stand a pointless day of school..." Inuyasha had went on rambling. Suddenly Kouga got an idea. 

"Guys let's ditch school! It's pointless. Inuyasha we can take your car, cause it's the best out of all of ours, or we could take our cars individually frankly I think it'd be more fun..." Kouga was interrupted by Sango who was so anxious to just get to the fair.

"OKAY WE GET IT KOUGA!" she yelled. Kagome laughed Kouga was always doing that.

* * *

Now...

Kagome smiled as Miroku shook his head to the music. He saw her smiling and laughed as he rolled down his window.

"WOOOOOO!" Miroku screamed holding the wheel with one hand as the other was hanging out the window. Then Kagome screamed, Miroku was about to crash into another car! Miroku's scream changed to a horrified scream and then to a laugh when he swerved out of the way. The look an Kagome's face was priceless!

"MIROKU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kagome questioned him. Miroku pulled over, he was laughing to hard to drive. Tears were forming in his eyes when he realized Kagome was pretty shaken by the almost crash.

"Oh come on Kaggy! I didn't mean it and you know that. The excitement of the whole fair thing got to me. I'm sorry okay." Miroku said using the nickname from earlier. Kagome looked at him as he gave her this, "I'm so sorry." face. She smiled at him in spite of herself.

"It's okay Miroku, it's just you don't laugh when things like that happen!" She said then slapped him slightly and continued, "Miroku I'm sorry too. Now let's go!" Kagome said laughing slightly. Miroku hugged her first, she was surprised to say the least.

"Kaggy you don't have to be sorry." Miroku spoke and Kagome was shocked to say the least. No one had ever been that nice to her. Miroku was truly a great friend.

"Now we can go." Miroku said to her and she smiled with an, "Okay." shake of the head. Then Kagome thought of something all of a sudden.

"Hey Miroku where's your car going?" Kagome asked. Miroku shook his head.

Then he said, "By now I thought you would've caught on with how things work around here. Nah I'm just kidding. I'm leaving the car at Inuyasha's place. It's cool, we've done it before when we went to this place a while back. It was fun, Kouga came back totally wasted... hehe juuust kidding... again." Miroku tried to cover the truth up but he couldn't lie, he was horrible at it.

Finally they were at Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was leaning against his car with Sango beside him. They looked bored out of their minds. Sango ran up to Miroku's moving car.

"Let's get a move on COOOME ON!" Kagome could hear Sango yell through the glass of the car window. As Sango yelled a sudden gust of wind filled the air and Kagome started to panic as she got out of the car. A twister was headed straight for them. Right in front of her the twister stopped. It just... stopped. Kagome nearly fainted and her heart was beating fast.

"Ah, Kouga you used your wolfy powers very well!" Sango spoke while laughing at Kagome's shocked expression. Inuyasha walked up to the group. He looked bored/excited/wasted from a night of no sleep.

"Hey Inu-man can you drive?" Kouga asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, but at the first stop someone's switching with me okay?" He asked then continued as he turned around with a, "Good, I'm glad you see it my way." Sango looked at Kagome.

Then she said, "Not like we had a choice..." Inuyasha heard her.

"And no rambling in my car you got it?" Inuyasha said.

"Oooo, somebody's cranky." Sango teased. Inuyasha lowly growled.

"Get in." He said to everyone and they obeyed what he said. Two people were in the front and three people were in the back. The two people in the front was Inuyasha, who was driving, and Miroku who volunteered to drive next. The back was Kouga then Kagome then Sango. When they got into the car the radio was up all the way blasting. Kouga had gone deaf.

"HEY! Man how the hell," Kouga went down to his normal talking voice, which was practically a yell, an finished, "can you listen to the music that loud?" Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't know himself. Kagome smiled and looked up. The cars top was off and she was glad it was such a great day. She was also glad she decided to skip the lip gloss for that day. Sango on the other hand had a bit of trouble getting hers off. Kagome laughed at her friend and Sango just kept on trying to take it off. They hadn't even started driving yet and Sango was having lip gloss trouble for the "wind." Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Sango.

"How ya doing Sango?" Inuyasha said and before she could answer he drove out of the driveway and Sango's already sticky hands were even more sticky. Miroku smirked at the sight of her. Kouga on the other hand was annoyed.

"Dude you didn't have to put the radio _that _low." Kouga spoke.

Kagome smiled then spoke for first time since she got in the car, "He's right, I can't even hear it turn it up." Inuyasha smirked and turned the radio waaay up. He had it on a "whatever" song station and the song playing at the moment was, "Everything is Alright", by Motion City Soundtrack. Sango had to laugh. Then the words came and she was tapping her hand and getting into the song. Miroku was quietly doing the same and Inuyasha was just smirking... like always.

Then Sango sang aloud asking then answering, "Tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright. Oh please tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright! Come on you guys HAVE FUN!"

Miroku decided to join, "Give me a reason to end this discussion, To break with tradition. To fold and divide. Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes, Talking with strangers, waiting in line.. I'm through with these pills that make me sit still. "Are you feeling fine?" Yes, I feel just fine." Miroku moved his hands as he mouthed the words to the song in a mocking way. Sango laughed as Kouga followed and Inuyasha's thumb rocked the steering wheel. Kagome had heard this song before but didn't really know it.

Inuyasha then sang, "Tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright. Oh please tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright. I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling.. Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire! HAHA SANGO THIS IS..." Sango smirked.

"Fun right?" She didn't wait for an answer just continued with the song, "...Someday you'll be fine.. Yes, I'll be just fine. Tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright. Oh please tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright." Sango couldn't help laughing and Kagome couldn't help smiling. Sango nudged her. Kagome nudged back and Sango laughed. That was unexpected.

"Hey no nudging!" Sango spoke sarcastically. Kagome laughed and nudged her lightly.

"Then don't nudge me!" Kagome laughed. Sango smiled at her friend.

"WOOOOO! Fair here we come! Hey anybody know the name of this fair?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shrugged with a yeah but I forgot.

Kouga then continued with the song, "So let's not get carried," then Miroku came in, "Away with everything." Then Kouga continued, "Away with the process," Miroku took over, "From here to in-between." Kouga but in as Miroku sang, "Of elimination the long goodbye," Then Kouga finished, "I don't want to waste your time."

Sango was dying of laughter and Kagome had to ask, "How the hell did you guys keep that up?" They shrugged with a laugh.

Then Inuyasha sang with Sango and Kagome knew the chorus by now and sang with them, "Tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright. Oh please tell me that you're alright, Yeah everything is alright." They all laughed then Inuyasha changed the station. A gooooood song was on. So he kept it. Sango sweat-dropped and Kagome blushed fiercely and the boys sang.

"Oh God, why do you torture me so?" Sango spoke as she looked up then hung her head.

"I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung Wanna pull up tough Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh, baby I wanna get with ya And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got Make Me so horney Ooh, rump of smooth skin You say you wanna get in my benz Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy..." They would've went on but Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know the first verse is literally the only fun one to say." Inuyasha said and Miroku pouted with a NOOOO look. Kagome got up stretched and changed the channel. Sango smiled as she heard the words of a song playing. It was "4ever" by The Veronicas. Kagome smiled she liked this song and started taping and singing along with Sango.

Half Hour Later

"I'M BORED!" Kouga yelled. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You, Kouga, are always bored." Sango spoke then continued to eat the popcorn they brought on the trip. Kagome smiled and looked at the scenery again. It was really just the highway and some grass on the side. Then she looked at Inuyasha his hair was blowing and the sun was shining and all she wanted to do was run her fingers through his silver hair and...

"KAGOME! EARTH TO..." Sango was yelling but Kagome took her hand and placed it over Sango's mouth roughly to quiet her. The boys stared at Kagome.

"Sorry Sango! It's just... I'm so sorry!" Kagome was speaking to a shocked Sango. Then Sango laughed and Kagome stared dumbstruck at her.

"Uh... Sango?" Miroku asked her with a twitching eye. She nodded her head to him.

"I'm okay Miroku it's just I didn't expect that from you Kagome!" Then they all looked at Kagome who looked a little sick.

"I think I'm car sick." Kagome said to Inuyasha who rolled his eyes in a sort of caring way.

"Why didn't you say so before?" He said as he turned the radio down and slowed the car down. Then he continued, "You'll be fine Kagome. We're almost at the first stop." Miroku nodded and turned to look at Kagome and reassure her. She smiled turning a little pale as the car took a swerve into the rest stop area thingy. (lol idk what those are called but I can explain it. You know those places you go when you're driving someplace far away or maybe an hour or two away. Well it's one of those.)

"Finally somewhere to get out of this cramped car. I swear we should've taken my truck. It's HUGE!" Kouga spoke. Sango giggled a little and tugged on one of his ears.

"You're just bored sitting around. Come on, let's go get some food and drinks. Anyone need to use the restroom? Guys it's now or never." Sango said. Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes like the kids they were and headed to the men's restroom. Kagome got out of the car too to walk with Sango and Kouga to get the food and drinks.

"Oh wait! Inuyasha, Miroku!" Kouga yelled to them as they were already almost at the bathrooms so he ran to catch up with them. "Sango wait a sec, I gotta ask em what they want." Kouga yelled as he ran to them with a cloud of dirt behind him. Sango laughed. Kagome just smiled she still wasn't feeling to good. When Kouga returned he looked a little happier that he got to run a little.

"Okay, they want a large double cheeseburger, two large fries, and a large chocolate shake... Yes Sango they both want two large fries... each." Kouga spoke to Sango who had that question in her mind then he continued, "I want the same thing." Sango gaped at him a little then turned around and headed for The Burger Place with Kagome by her side and Kouga smiling and walking a little behind them. (lol I made that name up! It's so flipping original!)

Five Minutes Later

"...So that'll be um, wow this is a lot for five people," The girl said. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Feh, we're hungry and we didn't have breakfast." Inuyasha growled out. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

'How rude.' She thought then said, "Okay so you're getting 3 large double cheeseburgers, 2 regular burgers one with cheese, lettuce and tomatoes, and eww I hate ranch dressing..." the girl said and Sango glared at her. The girl laughed nervously then continued, "hehe and ranch YUM dressing, uh where was I? Oh right, one with only cheese and a little lettuce, 6 large fries, 2 small fries, 3 large chocolate shakes, and two medium vanilla shakes. Okay is that all?" The girl asked.

They nodded but then Inuyasha had to ask even though he knew the answer, "Do you happen to have any Beef Ramen?" The girl laughed.

"This is a burger place, not a noodles place. But there's one across from here." (like a mall) The girl pointed to the place. "It's called The Noodle Place." She said then told them to wait a few moments for their order. Inuyasha walked straight to The Noodle Place. (Another original name huh? lol)

With Kagome following him

She didn't know why but she wanted to walk around so she walked with him while the others waited. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"You want some Ramen?" He asked her smiling a little. She shook her head with a no.

"I just wanted to walk a little is all." Kagome spoke and Inuyasha nodded then said, "Oh," and continued to walk to The Noodle Place. When he got there he ordered Beef Ramen. It came shortly after they got there and they returned back to the group. Sango was annoyed with Miroku and Kouga was eating an apple that came out of nowhere.

"Hey Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked her friend. Sango simply pointed at Miroku and Miroku laughed nervously.

"He's such a pervert!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha smirked laughed at his friends stupidity and the red hand mark on the left side of his face. Kouga was just finishing his apple when the food came. They all gave the girl a look then walked off with their food.

"Huh, well that was rude. That wolf guy looked kinda familiar." She said with her back to them speaking to herself. Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome laughed. Kouga had stopped walking with a perplexed look on his face. Inuyasha laughed.

"Dude go back see why she said that." Inuyasha said. Kouga growled at him. When they got to the parking lot a girl came out of the building and was headed towards them. It was the same girl that took their order except she looked different. She wasn't wearing that ugly burger outfit. She had her hair in a loose pony tail that showed her auburn hair shining in the sun with reds, blondes, and a mixture of browns and she wasn't wearing that hair net. She wasn't wearing those stupid glasses that she didn't even need. In fact she was wearing tight black faded jeans, her shirt was a tight tank top that had a small gray white wolf on it in the middle of her breasts that sparkled. The other thing different about her was... she was a demon, a wolf demon.

"Oh my God." Sango said. "Yeah... I did not expect this." Kagome said. Kouga wasn't attracted to her but he did recognize her. She picked up her speed and ran to them with a smile.

"Hi." She said then continued, "You never asked me my name! How rude." She said to them and Kouga started to remember something when he was interrupted from the memory and couldn't go further into it.

"Well I'm telling you now, my name's Alexis. But you can call me Lexi." She smiled at them with her blue eyes. As a blue as Kouga's.

"Well Lexi, I'm Sango and this is Kagome, that's Inuyasha, he's really nice you just have to get used to his attitude, this is Kouga, good guy but can be annoying at times and goes on and on when trying to explain things, and this is Miroku, Miroku equals pervert so beware." Sango finished all the boys frowned at her and Kagome just nodded her head the whole time smiling at the girl.

"Right, gotcha," Alexis giggled then she continued, "So where are ya all headed?" She asked them.

Inuyasha answered, "Where just going to the fair a ways away." She laughed at what he said.

"You mean the annual fair? I'm headed there too it's called Tokyo Festival of Life. It's been going on for one hundred years now. You guys are in for a treat I hear their doing something special this year." Sango clapped her hands together and Kagome got all the more excited. Then Miroku got an idea.

"Hey Alexis... I mean Lexi, why don't you come with us? That way if we get lost you can show us the right directions and when we get to the fair you can hang with us." Miroku said. Alexis beamed at them.

"Hell yeah, I'll come you got any room for me in your car though? If ya don't I can use my car. If ya do I can leave my car here overnight it's cool with the boss." She said.

Then Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head with, "Yes she can fit... I think."

Then Kouga said, "Told ya we should've taken my truck. Lexi, we have room for literally one more person." Sango clapped her hands together again.

"I can't wait to get there!" Sango said Kagome nodded her head, she couldn't wait either.

"Okay who's driving? I can't anymore I'm tired." Inuyasha said and Miroku said he would and Lexi volunteered for the front. Kagome was in the back in the middle of Sango who was on her right, then Inuyasha who was on her inner left, and Kouga who was on her outer. Miroku turned the radio up as they drove out of the rest stop place.

"Hey, you guys do know you're going in the wrong direction right?" Lexi said as they drove on the highway. Miroku almost crashed into the car ahead of him but swerved in time. Kagome laughed and Miroku tensed up a little.

"Sorry about that." He said with a small laugh. They all blew it off then got to the matter at hand and the fact they were going in the wrong direction.

"Yeah you have to turn around. You guys made it harder for yourselves, it's going to take five hours now. How much was it going to take you guys originally?" Inuyasha growled annoyed with his mistake.

"Four hours. Heck what's an extra hour right?" They all looked at him with a "Do you reeeally believe what you just said?" look and he just said quietly, "Feh." Then Miroku turned around and they were headed in the right direction.

4 hours later

They had already passed two more stops and stopped at the second one for a bathroom stop but that was all. Kagome was getting bored very bored and Inuyasha was half asleep on her shoulder and his hair was driving her nuts because it kept blowing into her face. At first she didn't mind it, now she wanted to chop his hair off. Miroku was getting tired of driving but didn't say anything. They turned the radio off a while back for some quiet and so the others could try to catch some sleep. Sango was just dying of boredom and started doing Lexi's hair who didn't mind at all. She loved it when people did her hair. Kouga was wide awake and annoyed they didn't take his truck, everyone would've had a seat.

"Hey Miroku why don't you put the hood up it's getting kind of chilly." Lexi said nice and relaxed. Miroku agreed and closed the hood. Kagome sighed happily as Inuyasha's hair finally stopped blowing. He was asleep by now and leaning on her. Then he suddenly jerked awake.

"Whoa!" Kagome said surprised. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Something poked me!" Inuyasha said. They all laughed and Kouga forgot about the truck thing and Miroku wasn't so annoyed about the whole driving thing. Sango continued to do Lexi's hair and Lexi enjoyed it.

"Guys I'm serious!" Inuyasha said laughing a little too at how he said it and how random it really was. Then he lifted his shirt and a sharp pencil tip was in his stomach. Kagome gasped. She had forgotten about her pictures she brought and the pencil in her pocket. Inuyasha growled a little then quickly pulled it out with no pain.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I didn't remember about my pencil." Kagome said. He shook his head.

"It's okay Kagome. Hey you got me back, I didn't ask to use you as a pillow and I did." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed. She wanted to use him as a pillow now but she didn't say anything. He smiled and put his head back a little on the seat looking at the ceiling.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Lexi said. "Just take this right Miroku and we can find a hotel then go to the first night of the fair! Miroku I'm excited put the hood down." Miroku obeyed and turned the radio on again. They went down the city street where a huge crowd was with a little traffic.

"Hey Miroku drive to the Holiday Inn over there." Lexi said. Her hair was beautifully done by Sango. It was in a high pony tail with her hair elegantly wrapped around the pony tail once and through to make a bun like knot.

"I love your hair Lexi!" Kagome said as they pulled into the parking lot at the Holiday Inn.

Half Hour Later

"Why was it so hard to get a room?" Kouga asked as he flopped onto one of the beds. Then he regretted it.

"DUDE! I twisted my tail!" Kouga said in pain. Lexi walked over to him.

"It's okay let me help you." Before Kouga could object she pulled his tail and turned it in the opposite direction of the twist the pushed his tail in a little then tugged out.

"See, all better!" Lexi said. A look of remembrance came on her face and she smiled slightly with a small laugh.

"My brother used to do that all the time. He would be ready to go to bed and then boom, he'd flop on the bed and twist his tail." Lexi said laughing. Kouga gaped at her slightly.

"You know I used to do that a lot. My sis would help me and she was always like the older sister even though everyone knew I was the older brother." Kouga said. Everyone was quiet for a moment then Kagome shifted from one foot to the other and her papers in her shirt made a crinkling sound.

"A gay baby was just born." Inuyasha said randomly. Miroku shook his head and laughed. Kagome was so confused.

"Don't ya know Kagome that every awkward silence between people a gay baby is born?" Kouga asked her explaining why Inuyasha had said what he did. Kagome, Sango, and Lexi all laughed now understanding.

"That's funny. Where the hell did you hear that one?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shrugged not remembering.

"I heard it from Kouga, Kouga heard it from Miroku, and Miroku heard it from his parents." Inuyasha explained then continued slightly frustrated, "It's a thing that just you know goes on and stuff." Kagome smiled.

'He's so bad at explaining things.' Kagome smiled inwardly.

"OKAY! So who wants to go to the fair now or tomorrow so we can rest?" Sango asked. Lexi smiled and looked at Sango knowing what Sango wanted to do.

"Well we can have a 'slumber party' and play some truth or dare and shit." Lexi said then continued, "OR we could have some fun at the fair, come home early, have a 'slumber party' and play some truth or dare and shit." Sango liked the second one best. Kagome did too.

"Choice number two sounds best." Miroku said with the hotel key in his hand. "Let's go." They all walked to the door. But before they left Kagome stopped them all.

"Anybody got a plan to how we go about doing this?" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him and when he didn't answer she asked him, "Well, what is it?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha laughed.

"We play it by ear, that's our plan Kags." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door with a very confused Kagome.

* * *

Well that's the chapter for ya! The only reason it was soooo late is because my computer broke. Also I was in a Drama Production that took up all my time so I couldn't update. Also plz don't hate me for not updating soon enough. Next time they're at the fair and slumber party shit will happen... lol 


	14. The Fair and The Slumber Party

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Hey! lol okay so this is the 14th chapter... I'm so proud lol... not about the updating fics so late but the whole getting to chapter 14 thing... hehe riiiight. lol anyway here it is! Enjoy my friends... lol I can call you that right, friends I mean? GOOD now read. lol

* * *

Last Time...

"Hey Inu-man can you drive?" Kouga asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, but at the first stop someone's switching with me okay?" He asked then continued as he turned around with a, "Good, I'm glad you see it my way" look. Sango looked at Kagome.

Then she said, "Not like we had a choice..." Inuyasha heard her.

"No rambling in my car you got it?" Inuyasha said.

* * *

"Oh God, why do you torture me so?" Sango spoke as she looked up then hung her head. 

"I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung Wanna pull up tough Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh, baby I wanna get with ya And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got Make Me so horney Ooh, rump of smooth skin You say you wanna get in my benz Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy..." They would've went on but Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know the first verse is literally the only fun one to say." Inuyasha said and Miroku pouted with a NOOOO look.

* * *

'How rude' she thought then said, "Okay so you're getting 3 large double cheeseburgers, 2 regular burgers one with cheese, lettuce and tomatoes, and ew I hate ranch dressing..." the girl said and Sango glared at her. The girl laughed nervously then continued, "hehe and ranch YUM dressing, uh where was I? Oh right one with only cheese and a little lettuce, 6 large fries, 2 small fries, 3 large chocolate shakes, and two medium vanilla shakes. Okay is that all?" The girl asked. 

They nodded but then Inuyasha had to ask even though he knew the answer, "Do you happen to have any Beef Ramen?" The girl laughed.

* * *

"Anybody got a plan to how we go about doing this?" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked. 

"Yeah," Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him and when he didn't answer she asked him, "Well, what is it?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha laughed.

"We play it by ear that's our plan Kags." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door with a very confused Kagome.

* * *

Now...

As the group walked to the fair they heard the music grow louder. Inuyasha was walking next to Sango who was next to Kagome who was next to Miroku who was next to Lexi who was next to Kouga. The six people walked side by side happy to FINALLY be at the fair. Lexi was skipping with the others like she was high. Sango was just clapping her hands together five seconds saying, "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!" Miroku rolled his eyes each time she did that. Inuyasha was walking looking through the crowd to see if anything interesting was going on.

'Nope nothing to deal with whip cream and girls.' Inuyasha AND Miroku thought. Kouga was walking giving smirky sexy looks at the girls who stared at him and his wolfiness. Then Inuyasha jumped in front of the group and everyone bumped into each other and came to a quick halt.

"What is it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just stayed their for a second then responded.

"Well, what do you guys want to do first?" Inuyasha said. They all had no emotion on their faces then thought hard.

Then Sango said, "Well let's take a vote. Who wants to eat first?" No one raised their hand they were all still stuffed from their meal from earlier. Then she continued, "Who wants to check out the games? This could include things liked shows or fortune telling." Kouga and Kouga voted for that. Sango then said the last option, "Okay who wants to do rides?" No one raised their hands. Sango then remembered one more thing, "Oh yeah I forgot, who wants to go check the crafts or other stuff out?"

"I definitely want to do that later just not tonight." Lexi said what Kagome was thinking.

"Okay so we're first checkin out the whole games, shows, and fortune telling scene." Kouga said clapping his hands together. Then Kagome got an idea.

"Hey you guys I have an idea!" Kagome said this as if it was the first idea she ever got. They all laughed a little at her amazement of her own idea.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked her laughing slightly.

"Well does anyone have a cell phone?" Kagome asked. They all pulled one out. Kagome was the only one who didn't. She smiled.

"Perfect! We can split up. You know say someone wants to go check out the rides but the other wants to go check out the show times and games, well if we have cell phones when we're done with that thing we all can get back together!" Kagome said. It made perfect sense.

"Good idea Kaggy. Everyone check your cell phones to see if the battery is good." Miroku said and they all did so. They all had full battery. Now they had to choose a time.

"Okay how about in one hour we all meet back at that fried dough place over there." Sango said pointing to it. "You all have clocks on your cells right?" Sango asked and they all, except for Kagome, nodded their heads.

"Good now who is going with who?" Inuyasha asked. They decided that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga would all go check out the rides and shit quoting Kouga. Miroku, Sango, and Lexi were all going to check out games and other fun stuff like that quoting Sango. Once they had their plans they went their separate ways.

With Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga

"Hey Inuyasha, guess what?" Kagome said as they walked to the ride area. Inuyasha looked at her as she smiled up at him.

"What?" he asked her as he bought the tickets for the rides.

"Five dollars you can get 15 tickets. Ten you can get 35. Twenty you can get50. So kids what do ya want?" A lady who looked anorexic skinny and smoking a cigarette asked bored out of her mind. "God I hate my job" she mumbled. Inuyasha ignored her and gave her twenty dollars and got 50 tickets.

"We ended up never really playing it all "by ear" and you thought we would." Kagome said nudging him slightly.

He smirked a little and said, "Technically we did." Kagome blew it off and laughed in a "yeah right" way.

"Have a greeeat time tonight kids." The lady said sarcastically and Kouga thanked herby saying, "Fuck you very much!" in an extra cheery way. Inuyasha laughed and they walked away towards the Ferris wheel.

With Miroku, Sango, and Lexi

"I am soooo excited!" Lexi said. Sango shook her head vigorously.

"I know me too!" Sango said jumping and once again clapping her hands together. Miroku rolled his eyes smiling slightly.

"How in the hell did I get stuck with you two, the most hyper ones of the group?" Miroku asked them. Though it was sort of a rhetorical question Lexi answered entwining arms with him.

"Because you love us and you know it!" Lexi said. Then Sango entwined his other arm and at her touch Miroku froze slightly and he didn't know why.

"Yeah that's why." Sango said smiling up at him. The Miroku had to be a pervert and ruin their goofy moment.

"Or it could be because I'm the only guy apart of this group and I want to have my way with you." Miroku said. Both girls let go of him and hit him lightly and laughed a little.

Back with the others

"I'm so nervous!" Kagome said. In the books she'd read the Ferris wheel was a lot smaller and shorter than in real life. Now she didn't really know what to do. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at her reassuringly.

"It's gonna be fine Kags you'll have a great time, I promise." Inuyasha said. Kouga felt this burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

'Ugh I know this is stupid to think, but I'm starting to feel like the third wheel.' Kouga thought.

"TWO TICKETS PLEASE!" a man bellowed to them. Kagome was so nervous she wanted to die she hated the feeling. Inuyasha handed the man 6 tickets. He got on first and Kouga helped Kagome on. Kagome was smiling in spite of her nervousness.

"You excited now?" Kouga asked smiling too. Kagome shook her head.

"I have one worry though. Is it going to tilt, I mean because of the weight difference." Kagome said as she sat next to Kouga and Inuyasha sat across from them. Her question was answered as she sat down. It tilted.

"Oh... I don't know if I like this." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome I swear it's fine they would not allow people to go on rides that could be dangerous." Kouga said to her. But Kagome didn't really hear him she was staring into Inuyasha's eyes. But then he looked away as the ride started. Kagome took an intake of breath and squealed slightly but then she was fine. When they neared the top she looked out into the parking lot and around the fair. It was all so beautiful from up there.

"Why is the world so magnificent from up here but down there it's just so different. It's like the earth is hiding a beautiful secret from you and you can never be told what it is." Kagome spoke aloud quietly to herself meaning to just think it. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at her. Then she looked back at them with a smile.

"What?" Kagome said. They just stared at her.

"Kagome you should write." Kouga randomly said. "Like a book or something." he finished. She laughed, why had he said that? The she realized she had not only thought what she had just thought a moment ago but she had also said it. Inuyasha nodded his head slightly.

"Kagome what made you say that?" Inuyasha asked her. She shrugged she really didn't know. As she shrugged the Ferris wheel stopped at the top of the ride. Kagome was frightened a little but Kouga and Inuyasha told her it was fine.

"You know we better not have to do this for every rife we go on Kagome. We're usually not so nice." Inuyasha said roughly but kind enough. She smiled at them both.

"You won't have to trust me." she said and they just took her word for it.

Back with Miroku, Sango, and Alexis

Miroku was walking a girl on each side of him and he was having a great time. He had just won two huge stuffed cute bears for Sango and Lexi. One was Pink the other was Blue. Sango got Pink Lexi got Blue. Miroku ended up holding them both. But he decided it showed off his strength. Sango had smirked at his stupidity.

"What do ya wanna do next?" Miroku asked as he handed them their stuffed animals back and indicated that all he needed was five minutes. Sango had an idea.

"How about we go to a show now? I heard around that there was going to be a great magic show a few minutes from now. You wanna check it out?" Sango asked. Miroku and Lexi said that they would. Little did they know they were in for a real treat.

After the show

Sango, Lexi, and Miroku all came out laughing and out of breath. Sango was holding a beautiful sparkling glass red rose in her hand. Lexi was holding a crystal heart in her hand and Miroku was holding a huge jingling golden staff. They had decided since every magic show they'd ever been to was always fixed volunteers they would volunteer and they got chosen to be used for a couple magic tricks and they got those gifts in return. Sango absolutely loved hers. Miroku got to pick it out. Lexi's was picked out by the magician and Miroku's was picked out by the girls.

"That had to be... the best... magic... s-s-show I've ever been t-to!" Sango said laughing too hard to talk or walk. Lexi was trying to hold it in but couldn't and Miroku was clutching his stomach because he was laughing to hard. The only reason they were laughing was because at the end of the magic show the magician had a laughing gas ball explode and everyone was sprinkled with it.

"THIS SHOULD LAST AN HOUR OR SO!" The magician had said laughing hard as well. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga had all went on many rides and were going to se if they could fin the others when they spotted a group of laughing idiots. Inuyasha squinted his eyes to see who they were.

"Oh my God." Inuyasha said stopping in his tracks. Kagome was about to ask what when she looked at what he was seeing. At first Kagome wanted to run and hide but she started to laugh slightly and then her laughter grew. Kouga laughed because of Inuyasha's stupid face and Kagome's laughing. When the two groups met up with one another they were all laughing hard. Except one group had a choice to stop.

"What a-are you g-guys doing here?" Sango asked them.

Then Miroku added, "We aren't sup-posed to meet u-up yet." Lexi just nodded her head laughing too hard to talk. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga's laughter had started to subside and their friends tried to dwindle theirs down but couldn't and it was annoying them. Kouga had just the cure for it.

"Guys drink some soda water." Kouga said then continued, "it makes the laughing go away." (lol idk if it really does I'm just making this up)

Five Minutes Later

Kouga was right. Once they got some nasty soda water that tasted like nothing but that fizzy stuff in their systems the laughter subsided. Kagome laughed.

"You guys would've still been laughing if Kouga hadn't come to the rescue." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Fuh, maybe the mangy wolf can manage to do some good." Inuyasha said jokingly and Kouga growled at him.

Kouga said to Inuyasha, "Shut it you filthy mutt." Kagome laughed. Yep they always fought but somehow they were still best friends. She remembered the first time they truly had become friends.

FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry I don't have the answer I just didn't have the time Inuyasha. I was busy." Kagome flashed him a smile and lifted her head to look at him. He looked back at her and his lips twitched, he had almost smiled back but he didn't want to lead her on. But something about Kagome made him want to smile.

"Kagome you know you should…"

"HEY MUTT!" a boy yelled. Inuyasha turned his head and yelled, "KOUGA STOP CALLING ME MUTT!"

"Whatever Mutt." Kouga said as he caught up to them.

A boy Miroku was with him. Inuyasha growled.

Kagome decided to speak up, "You guys ALWAYS fight don't you? But in the end you end up being best friends again and again. The wolf and the dog." she smiled and it was a genuine smile too. Kagome usually didn't smile but she _had_ to smile at the irony of it. Inuyasha started laughing a bit because she was right. Kouga just stood their looking at them and Miroku smiled his wonderful smile.

END OF FLASHBCAK

Kagome was walking with the group smiling.

"Hey you guys we can come back tomorrow morning but I want some energy for the all-nighter I'm gonna try to pull off tonight so why don't we head back to the hotel." Lexi said. They all agreed and headed back to the hotel. Once they got to the hotel they all put the pillows comforters and blankets and sheets down on the ground.

"Dude this is weird." Kouga was saying as he sat down in his pajama pants and plain t-shirt. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah it is but whatever right? As long as there's Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Pillow fights, and sleep involved I'm good." Inuyasha said joking. Miroku looked at him disgusted.

"Have some pride man, you don't mention those things they do!" Miroku said pointing to the girls who had just walked out. Sango was wearing a hot pink silk pajama suit. Lexi was wearing black velvet pajama pants with a silk strip down the side. Kagome had borrowed something from Sango. She was wearing a loose but tight pink so, so soft fuzzy light blue shirt with the same bottoms. All three girls were wearing high pony tails that would come out when they were ready to sleep.

"Wow I'm warm." Kagome said. Sango laughed lightly. The girls sat down starting the form of a circle and the boys followed forming the circle. Then they heard a beep coming from the microwave.

"I sit down I have to get up! I guess I'll get it." Inuyasha said. When he came back he had a huge bowl of cheesy nachos with salsa on the side.

"Yummy." Sango said rubbing her hands together ready to chow down. Kagome agreed smiling and taking a chip. Inuyasha placed the bowl in the middle of them and sat back down.

"So did you guys have fun on the rides?" Lexi asked swallowing her food and grabbing another chip.

"Yeah, it was fun! I was a little afraid about the Ferris wheel but then I was fine with it. Oh and then after that we decided to go into the haunted house. Oh my God I was scared. All I wanted to do was kill Inuyasha and Kouga for suggesting it." Kagome said laughing and throwing a pillow at the boys. Then she went on, "Also I didn't love the roller coasters but there was some fun ones. Oh and the Twister was so great if I could I'd go again and again till I throw up!" They all stared at her as she ate some more nachos. She laughed at them.

"Did you guys forget that this is my first time ever being to a fair? Of course I would act like this!" Kagome said. They laughed. Lexi was amazed.

"Kagome I'm sorry this is your first time! Mine was when I was like... 6 years old!" Lexi said. They all nodded in agreement indicating that was the age of their first time too.

"Well that's great for you guys. It's just my mom never really could find the time to take my brother Souta and I so we never went. One time we were close though but my dad had to ruin it." Kagome said.

"Why, what happened?" Kouga asked her. Kagome just shook her head of the memory.

"Nothing he had to work." She lied. What had really happened was he had beaten the hell out of her mother and she couldn't drive them. He also almost killed her brother. Sango looked at her sadly.

"Sorry Kags." Sango said. Then Kagome shook her head smiling.

"Don't be! Now, how was your time? How were the games and the one show you went to?" Kagome said giggling.

"Well it was great. We won 9 stuffed animals all together. Miroku got 3, Lexi got three, and I got three. Technically Lexi and I got 4. Miroku gave us his two huge stuffed teddy bears. I wove mine!" Sango said. Lexi agreed.

"Yes thanks for that Miroku." Lexi said eating again. The boys all had their mouths stuffed so all Miroku got out for a your welcome was, "Or elcum." Then the boys, after he said that, decided to swallow.

"I'm bored." Kouga said bluntly. Kagome laughed at him and he laughed at her. As she laughed she had gotten cheese all over her face. This made her laugh some more as she wiped the cheese off.

"Oooo I have an idea." Lexi said mischievously. They all looked to her wondering what it was. First she ate a few more chips, drank some of her soda, asked them if they wanted anymore soda, they said no thank you, and fixed her hair out of pure spite that they were annoyed she wouldn't tell them her idea.

When she didn't answer Sango started to get anxious and asked, "Well...?"

"Well, I suggest we play Truth or Dare." Lexi finally said. Miroku nudged Inuyasha.

"See what I mean?" Miroku said. Inuyasha smirked slightly.

"Dude just let it go." Kouga said and the boys laughed.

"Sure we're in." Miroku said to Lexi. Sango looked to Kagome who nodded her head.

"Us too." Sango said. Lexi rubbed her hands to add some drama and they laughed and she did too.

"Okay let's begin." Lexi said. They all looked around at each other. "So who wants to go first.

"I will." Inuyasha said. Lexi nodded her head.

"Okay Inuyasha ask on of us Truth or Dare." Sango said to him. Inuyasha nodded knowing what to do already. He'd played this game before.

"Hmmm..." Inuyasha said allowed thinking about who he would choose. He decided on Kagome.

"Okay Kagome, Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked her with a raised eye brow. Kagome thought for a moment. She had never before played this game so she thought the safer one sounded like truth.

"Truth." Kagome said cautiously. They all groaned, Truth is always no fun everyone always lied.

"Well okay, um is it true that you've never kissed a guy before?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded her head with a yes.

'Well that was a lame question, I already know the answer.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Okay Kags your turn." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome was confused and asked, "But didn't I just go?" she asked. Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes.

Then Sango explained, "Yes you did but now you ask someone Truth or Dare and they choose one like you just did and it goes around in a random circle. Get it now Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head with a yes and decided who she was going to ask.

"Oh and don't forget you can't ask the same person that asked you." Sango said. Kagome once again nodded in understanding.

"Sango! Truth or Dare?" Kagome spoke Sango was a little taken aback not expecting Kagome to ask her.

"Dare." Sango said. Everyone got a little tense and wondered what Kagome would ask her to do. Kagome was a little confused but got what to do. She just didn't know what to ask her to do.

"Sango, I dare you to... ooo that's a good one. I dare you to give Miroku a lap dance for ten minutes!" Kagome said. Sango was going to object and say no, no, no but she couldn't Lexi reminded her. So she walked over to Miroku and gave him a lap dance like a pro. By the end Miroku was giving her dollars just to annoy her.

"Okay my turn." Sango said. "I wish I could get you back Kagome. Anyway Inuyasha Truth or Dare?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha smirked.

"Dare." Inuyasha said and Sango squealed happily.

"I dare you, Inuyasha, to walk downstairs to the lobby. Once at the lobby go to one of the little stores that have gum, chips, and shit like maps... what are they called? Whatever let's call it a Convenient store. Then ask if they have any condoms. Once you ask that then ask for some petroleum jelly. Then once they ask what kind of sick person are to ask that here you say a horney one." Sango said and Inuyasha just laughed and said he'd do it, though not like he had a choice.

Five minutes Later

All six walked down away from Inuyasha not pretending to be with him and making sure he did the task. It was like they were spies or something. Inuyasha was walking and smirking at the girls in the halls. He was fine with what he was going to do he'd had worse dares before. He smirked when he saw it was a young teenage girl around 15 at the desk.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The girl asked in a high chirpy voice. Inuyasha's whole attitude changed. his eyes became hazy and he grabbed the desk.

"Do you have any condoms?" Inuyasha asked his voice husky and low. The girl stared at him.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked him. He growled low. Sango was about to burst with laughter, Kagome was dying holding her breath trying not to laugh, Lexi was laughing so hard she snorted once, and Kouga and Miroku looked very proud.

"You heard me, do you have any condoms?" Inuyasha asked with urgency in his voice. The girl lowered her eyes from him. Then she pointed to the obvious section of them in the back. He smirked slightly but then went back into character.

"Okay, be right back." He said. When he came back he was holding an extra large pack of Trojan condoms. The girl gulped.

"Hehe is that all?" she asked him. Inuyasha shook his head with a lustful growl.

"No I need some petroleum jelly ya got any?" The girl looked at him shocked and disgusted. He was just in the area where it was.

"Excuse but, what kind of sick and disgusting person are you!" She asked him. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"A horney one." He said with one more lustful growl then he went to get the petroleum jelly and came back and bought the objects. Then he decided to give the girl a present for cooperating with him. He bent down and gave her a kiss a lustful but totally fake. Her first probably. The group was dying of laughter as the girl screamed when they broke apart. Inuyasha walked up to the laughing group.

"I must s-say Inuyasha I c-couldn't have done it better!" Miroku said. As they walked to the room they tried their hardest not to laugh and stay silent to make sure to not bother the other people in the hotel but they kept snickering and couldn't help some laughs that came out. When they finally reached their room, they immediately threw the items Inuyasha bought away, fell onto the ground where the blankets and pillows were, and started laughing.

"O-okay Inuyasha..." Sango said laughing, "Your turn to ask someone." Inuyasha who had also been laughing tried to regain composure and ask the next person.

"Okay, wow," Inuyasha said wiping his eyes from the tears that had formed, "Okay I'm good now. Alright, Kouga Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked the unexpected Kouga. Kouga smirked he was ready for what Inuyasha might dare him.

"Dare what did ya think mutt?" Kouga said. Inuyasha shrugged slightly.

"I knew you'd say dare but it's part of the game to ask first." Inuyasha said then he thought a moment about what he would dare him.

"Okay Kouga this is pretty simple. I dare you to," Inuyasha walked over to Kouga and whispered the dare into his ear. Kouga groaned really not wanting to do what he was about to do. It was pathetic and stupid but Inuyasha was getting him good. He walked up to Kagome and looked at her in the eyes.

"Kagome I love you with all my heart. Please do me the honor of marrying me." Kouga said on one knee. Kagome laughed and pretended to look flattered. Then he kissed her on the cheek. They didn't want to ruin her first kiss too. Then when h was finished with that he took off his pants and shirt. Then growled and walked out in the hall and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I JUST HAD GAY SEX!" Everyone stared at Inuyasha and laughed their asses off. When Kouga came back their was a knock at the door. It was a man.

"Hello, I couldn't help but overhear what you had said... have you ever thought about having a thre..." Before the name could finish Kouga slammed the door in his face and looked at Inuyasha with a death glare.

"My turn, Miroku, Truth or Dare?" Kouga asked Miroku while putting his clothes back on. Kagome was still laughing about what happened earlier.

Miroku decided to go with something easy, "Truth..." They all groaned. "Oh shut it!" Miroku said and they all laughed a little.

"Okay is it true that you actually meant Dare?" Kouga said. Miroku groaned and decided to go with the dare.

"Fine, Dare." Miroku said reluctantly. Kouga was very happy.

"Okay I dare you to go up to a random person down at the lobby and sing loudly "Behind These Hazel Eyes" got it?" Kouga said. Miroku burst out laughing.

"I can not believe you're torturing me so Kouga!" Miroku said but he had to do it. Miroku started walking out and once the group heard the door slam they followed him like they did for Inuyasha down to the lobby. Miroku was whistling nonchalantly when he spotted the perfect person to sing to. He grabbed their hands and sang:

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

The man he was singing to was frightened and shocked to say the least.

"Young man what the hell are you doing?" He asked Miroku. All Miroku did was look at the man acting horribly sad but laughing on the inside. The others were laughing so hard they couldn't bare it.

"I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..."

"Honey, who the hell is this young man?" The woman asked him. The man shook his head not knowing. The group laughed harder.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes... WOOOOOO!"

Once Miroku was finished he kissed the man's wife then let go of the man's hand and said, "I love you." in a blunt manner to them both and walked away to find his friends on the floor laughing... again.

"Guys get u-up we're gonna get in troub-b-ble." Kouga spoke as quietly as he could. Lexi agreed and ran as fast as she could ahead of the others with wolf demon powers and Kouga decided to do the same.

"Lexi your turn Truth or Dare?" Miroku asked laughing as they all walked into their room. Lexi was happy to get a turn finally.

"Truth and I mean it I don't want a dare tonight maybe tomorrow night." Lexi said. No one groaned this time they couldn't take anymore laughter.

"Okay, is it true that you find Kouga attractive or is he more of a friend?" Miroku asked not really thinking about what he was asking her. Lexi thought for a moment a faint smile on her lips.

"No of course not... Kouga?" Lexi looked to Kouga and he looked back. "Kouga how the hell do I know you?" Lexi asked him. Kouga didn't know and shrugged.

Tears were forming in Lexi's eyes when she asked, "Kouga did you ever have a sibling?" Kouga nodded his head.

"Yeah once but she died." Kouga said to Lexi and shook his head. "I was only 6 when it happened and my poor baby sister was only 5." Lexi looked at him.

"Kouga I think... I think...I'm your sister." Lexi said. The group was shocked and silent.

"Well that was unexpected." Inuyasha said. The silence became awkward after he said that. Kagome was starting to get nervous she didn't like the silence. Kouga broke the silence.

"You do?" he asked and she nodded her head. "You know I meant to say that I thought I was your brother before you I'm older." Lexi smiled through her teary eyes and walked up to Kouga and hugged him. Kagome and Sango both went, "Awwww!" Then the pillow fight erupted. Lexi first got the girls then they got Lexi and Lexi went to hit them back but accidentally hit Kouga who went to get Lexi back but got Inuyasha who "accidentally" punched Miroku with a pillow. When the fight was over they were all laughing again and feathers were everywhere.

"Hey Inuyasha did you bring any beer?" Kouga asked the girls crossed their arms. "What? You can have some too!" Kouga said defending himself which made the girls cross their arms even more. Inuyasha laughed and flopped onto one of the beds out of two.

"Yeah there's some in the trunk of my car here are the keys." Inuyasha said as he tossed Kouga the keys. Kouga smirked slightly and he went to run out and get the beer. Miroku and Lexi went with him.

Sango walked over to the alarm clock in the room and switched to a station she liked and started to sing using one of her hair brushes as a microphone.

Sango first sang in a low voice, "What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?" Then she sang in a higher voice, "I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)" Inuyasha clapped his hands together and laughed. Kagome was just shocked at the lyrics of the song. As far as Inuyasha and Kagome were concerned Sango was already drunk.

"I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, They treat me really nicely, They buy me all these icies. Dolce & Gabbana, Fendi and NaDonna Karan, they be sharin' All their money got me wearin' fly" Sango continued as the other walked into the room.

"But I ain't askin, They say they love my ass 'n, Seven Jeans, True Religion's, I say no, but they keep givin' So I keep on takin' And no I ain't taken We can keep on datin' I keep on demonstrating. My love, my love, my love, my love" She sang as Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Miroku's eyes were bugging out of his head. He loved this song!

"You love my lady lumps, My hump, my hump, my hump, My humps they got u, She's got me spending. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me"

Miroku decided to cut in, "What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?" Sango smiled laughing making it a little hard to sing.

"I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump." Sango sang then Miroku said, "What u gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?" Then it was Sango's turn, "I'm a make, make, make, make you scream Make u scream, make you scream. Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)" Miroku laughed at Kagome's face that was still so shocked by the lyrics though the song had a catchy beat.

Miroku then said, "I met a girl down at the disco. She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go. I could be your baby, you can be my honey Lets spend time not money. I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff, Milky, milky cocoa, Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight."

Sango laughed as she bumped into him and he handed her a beer and she drank then sang, "They say I'm really sexy, The boys they wanna sex me. They always standing next to me, Always dancing next to me, Tryin' a feel my hump, hump. Lookin' at my lump, lump. U can look but you can't touch it, If you touch it I'ma start some drama, You don't want no drama, No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama So don't pull on my hand boy, You ain't my man, boy, I'm just tryn'a dance boy, And move my hump." She continued, "My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My lovely lady lumps My lovely lady lumps My lovely lady lumps In the back and in the front."

Then Miroku and Sango same together and apart, "My lovin' got u, She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."

Miroku then said, "What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?" Sango took over, "I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump." Miroku took over, "What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?" Sango the laughed out, "I'ma make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream" Miroku shook his head as he said, "What you gon do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?" Sango replied, "I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off this hump." Miroku asked, "What you gon' do wit all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt?" Sango sang out, "I'ma make, make, make, make you work Make you work, work, make you work."

Then almost at the same time they kept switching back and forth saying, "She's got me spendin'. Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me She's got me spendin'. Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me." Once they were finished they both flopped onto the bed laughing very hard. Sango looked at him out of breath from the laughing and singing.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Sango said laying on his chest to turn around and talk to him.

"Yeah it was." Miroku said laughing. Then Sango blushed realizing their position and got off of him. Miroku smiled at her and drank some more beer. Kagome shook her head.

"You guys do know that we aren't legal right?" Kagome asked them and they laughed and nodded their heads. Kagome wanted to yell at them.

"Don't get drunk on me now." Kagome warned. Kouga passed her a beer.

"Kagome it's fine, have a drink." Kouga said. Kagome shook her head.

"No." Kagome said quietly. Kouga looked at her.

Then Inuyasha said, "Oh come on Kags loosen up just try some." Kagome shook her head again this time trying to be more forceful.

""No I don't want any." Kagome said. Sango shook her head smiling.

"Kagome it's fine have a flipping drink!" Sango said handing her a can. Kagome's eyes welled with tears and she started rocking back and forth.

"No! Get away from me!" Kagome screamed. Miroku turned off the radio. They were all staring at her confused.

"I hate alcohol it's so stupid!" Kagome said getting up. She ripped the cans out of all her friends hands crying softly as she did so. When she got to Inuyasha she dropped to the ground with all the cans in her hands exhausted. She reached up to grab his can but he wouldn't allow it. Instead he picked her up of the ground, threw his can in the trash, and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into his shirt and he felt her shaking from the tears. When she finally broke away from him Inuyasha's shirt was soaked and she was too tired to talk. She, like a zombie, walked over to their sleeping area and fell on top of it all. Everyone was shocked and confused. What was wrong with Kagome? As Kagome drifted into sleep the image of her came to mind as he laughed evilly beating her mother, brother, and herself. She jerked awake shaking with fear.

"Keep him away from me!" Kagome cried. All her friends were around her. Sango was worried crying slightly, Lexi was sitting there confused and sad for her new found friend, Miroku was pacing back and forth worried out of his mind, Kouga was just staring at nothing and thinking, Inuyasha was pacing too close to her and didn't expect her to, within a few seconds, wake right back up.

"I hate him!" Kagome said to herself clutching her knees to her.

"Who? Kagome who, who do you hate? "Sango asked her. Sango's throat was in a huge knot. Kagome realized the people around her. She clutched her knees even closer to her.

"No one I'm sorry." Kagome said trying to regain her composure. No one believed her but they left it alone and didn't touch the beer to allow her to calm down. Then they all decided to go to sleep.

Four Hours Later

It was late and Kagome kept having nightmares about her father and everyone was asleep. She was scared and didn't want to sleep alone. She started to crawl over to Inuyasha and she gently woke him. With tears in her eyes she looked at him.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think I could use you as a pillow?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha took her in his arms and she rested on his chest. Kagome wasn't as afraid as before and each time she woke up she knew Inuyasha would be there to protect her. As she drifted to sleep she thought about her Mother and brother and for an odd reason she felt scared for them and she didn't know why. To Kagome's horror after the weekend she would soon find out.

* * *

Okay well that's the chapter for ya! lol I hope you enjoyed it now that you've read it though, I hope you review! Well thanks for reading and ttyl 


	15. A Shower For You A Shower For Me

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Well this is Chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy it... yep well that's about it lol I bet none of you read this do ya? lol w/e ttyl oh and plzzzzzz don't forget to review once you've read this chapter. I'm kind of having a hard time with getting ideas so if you could help out with that to I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Last Time...

"Because you love us and you know it!" Lexi said. Then Sango entwined his other arm and at her touch Miroku froze slightly and he didn't know why.

"Yeah that's why." Sango said smiling up at him. The Miroku had to be a pervert and ruin their goofy moment.

"Or it could be because I'm the only guy apart of this group and I want to have my way with you." Miroku said. Both girls let go of him and hit him lightly and laughed a little.

* * *

"Kagome I swear it's fine they would not allow people to go on rides that could be dangerous." Kouga said to her. But Kagome didn't really hear him she was staring into Inuyasha's eyes. But then he looked away as the ride started. Kagome took an intake of breath and squealed slightly but then she was fine. When they neared the top she looked out into the parking lot and around the fair. It was all so beautiful from up there.

* * *

"Oh my God." Inuyasha said stopping in his tracks. Kagome was about to ask what when she looked at what he was seeing. At first Kagome wanted to run and hide but she started to laugh slightly and then her laughter grew. Kouga laughed because of Inuyasha's stupid face and Kagome's laughing. When the two groups met up with one another they were all laughing hard. Except one group had a choice to stop.

* * *

"Dude this is weird." Kouga was saying as he sat down in his pajama pants and plain t-shirt. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah it is but whatever right? As long as there's Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Pillow fights, and sleep involved I'm good." Inuyasha said joking. Miroku looked at him disgusted.

"Have some pride man, you don't mention those things they do!" Miroku said pointing to the girls who had just walked out.

* * *

"Kagome I love you with all my heart. Please do the honor of marrying me." Kouga said on one knee. Kagome laughed and pretended to look flattered. Then he kissed her on the cheek. They didn't want to ruin her first kiss too. Then when he was finished with that he took off his pants and shirt. Then growled and walked out in the hall and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I JUST HAD GAY SEX!" Everyone stared at Inuyasha and laughed their asses off. When Kouga came back their was a knock at the door. It was a man.

* * *

"I hate alcohol it's so stupid!" Kagome said getting up. She ripped the cans out of all her friends hands crying softly as she did so. When she got to Inuyasha she dropped to the ground with all the cans in her hands exhausted. She reached up to grab his can but he wouldn't allow it. Instead he picked her up of the ground, threw his can in the trash, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think I could use you as a pillow?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha took her in his arms and she rested on his chest. Kagome wasn't as afraid as before and each time she woke up she knew Inuyasha would be there to protect her.

* * *

Now...

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling exhausted and totally spent. She smiled slightly as she heard Inuyasha's steady breathing. She had fallen asleep in his arms and the thought made her smile even more. She was the first one to wake up and she realized that there was still beer in the fridge, her attitude changed fully.

'I'm going to get rid of it.' She thought numbly. She walked over as quietly as she could and opened the fridge up. She just looked at the cans and smiled forcefully, evilly. Her mind went over all the things alcohol had done to her family and how it ruined her life. She bent down slightly and picked a can up. Once she had a can in hand, she opened the can sighing slightly as she heard the satisfying click. Then she walked over to the sink and went a bit crazy. She poured all the liquid into the sink can after can after can with not a tear in her eye. She started to laugh slightly and it scared her a bit. Her laugh was cold and hard it wasn't her. She crushed the can in her hand and her wrist cut slightly. She stared at her blood shocked at first then she felt the pain.

Inuyasha had woke moments after to the smell of blood and beer taking over the room and he couldn't bare it anymore. He had also missed the warmth of Kagome but that was different matter entirely. He walked over to her and came up behind her. Kagome heard someone's soft breath close behind her and she gasped when Inuyasha tapped her shoulder lightly but firm enough for her to notice.

"Kagome what are yo..." Inuyasha started then he noticed the blood which had picked up its pace and Kagome was looking slightly paler than usual. He walked in front of her and ripped the towel from the bathroom and wrapped the cloth around her wrist and sighed when he was done. But then the blood started to soak through and Kagome looked dizzy. Her blood seemed to gush out with every beat of her heart.

'She must've cut a vein!' Inuyasha thought but then, right as he was about to tell the others they were going to the hospital, the blood stopped dripping and she looked at Inuyasha confused why he was so worried. He turned back to her and sighed and slightly hugged her and she hugged back, but only slightly.

"K-Kaggy what's g-going on?" Miroku asked while yawning. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Oh nothing Miroku I'm fine now." Kagome said to him. Miroku got up tired but with a new found strength as he saw her cut wrist. It was like Kagome had an older brother with the way he acted.

"Kagome what the hell did you do? You have to be more careful how the hell did you manage that?" Miroku asked her. Kagome sighed feeling dizzy again. Then she answered him by pointing at the sink. There was a broken can of beer in the sink with a small trail of her blood being slowly drained into the sink. The others were slightly popping out of the trash can. Miroku shook his head seeming exasperatedly exhausted and smiled at her happy she was okay now.

"Well Kagome you should've been more careful. I mean what if I got the glass bottles of beer?" Miroku asked her. Kagome shut down, she just shut off and shook her head she was remembering something...

FLASHBACK

"But it's u-up to you." her voice quivered but she continued, "The road is long it twists and t-turns, but everything in life you live and learn."

She heard her mother scream, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome started to shake she was so scared for her mother and her brother.

Then she sang on, "No I never said that life was easy, or that all in love is fair." She looked frantically for something to break the bottle on and looked at the coffee table and walked over to it. CRACK She broke the bottle and blood trickled down her fingers. But she hadn't felt it and went to the stairs.

"But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there." By now the only thing that kept her going was singing and thinking of her mom and brother.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sango had gotten up while Miroku was lecturing Kagome. Kouga had as well along with Lexi.

Then Sango said, "She's thinking." Kouga looked at her.

"We know, you've told us already that when she does this shut down shit she's thinking. How the hell do you know that Sango?" Kouga asked her. Sango just shrugged like she had before. Then the three walked over to the other three to see Kagome's cut. Lexi shivered slightly and they all looked to her.

"What? I'm not good with blood. Ya got a problem with that?" Lexi said more than asked shooting the group a look. They all put up there hands in defense.

"Lexi chill, no one said anything." Kouga spoke. Lexi shot her brother an even deeper look saying, shut up-ya-big-idiot-you and he did. Kagome came out of her little daze and shook her head slightly.

"Um, I think I'm going to go take a shower. Is that okay?" Kagome asked them. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Your cut is waaay to fresh to take a shower. Not yet Kags wait about a half hour." Inuyasha said to her. She sighed slightly sad that she couldn't escape the world for five minutes because of a stupid cut a beer can gave her.

'Once again alcohol ruins what I want to do.' Kagome thought. Then Lexi headed for the shower they all looked to her.

She shrugged, "Hey if she's not... can't, I might as well right? We can get to the fair earlier!" She said and they all nodded their heads agreeing. Then Sango took charge.

"Who is taking a shower next?" Sango asked. Everyone thought for a moment then they pointed to the two separate bathrooms.

"Oh right, of course!" Sango said. Then she continued because they were all confused, "There are two" she wiggled two fingers in front of their faces, "bathrooms! One for guys and one for girls. That way we get done even faster. Inuyasha you're first since you have the longest hair, Kouga your second since you have long hair for a guy, and Miroku you have... I don't know what to call your hair short with the tiniest pony tail on earth so you're last. Okay then I'll go after Lexi and Kagome because you have that cut and you can go after me!" They all nodded their heads slowly processing everything she said.

"Okay well... go." She looked at Inuyasha who had been standing there looking kind of stupid. He shook himself alive again.

"Right um, I'll be out in five minutes." Inuyasha spoke and they all snorted as he ran to the bathroom.

"I'm thinking he'll be out in arooound, oh let's say, 20 minutes." Miroku said. Kouga laughed.

"Nah, man, I'm thinking 35." Kouga spoke. Lexi came out of the bathroom with a towel around her hair in her clothes for the day. Sango headed for the door hearing, "Ya wanna make a bet?" She laughed as she locked the door behind her.

One Hour Later

Eventually they were all through with their showers and ready to head to the fair. Kagome was excited again happy to be trying to forget the whole father thing.

As they headed out into the Lobby Kouga spoke nudging Miroku, "Dude, you owe me 20 bucks, Inu-man came out 35 minutes after he went in." Miroku laughed and gave him the money then Inuyasha halted the group.

"Wait a sec, you put a bet on me!" Inuyasha fumed they all laughed. Today was going to be great.

* * *

Sorry it was so short! lol too many ppl want a chapter. Though it was short at least it was something and not nothing!Next time it will be waaaaaaay longer I PROMISE YALL lol WELL lol plz review now I know you can do it! Bye ttyl 


	16. Time Seemed to Stop

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Hey everyone! Well, this is chapter 16. Sorry for the wait! lol well ENJOY and don't forget to review! By the way, I find no need for the re-caps anymore. I take it all of you skip those parts anyway so from now on I'm just gonna go right into like in the old days when I just came out with this fic... lol okaaay then. Now, READ ON.

* * *

Now...

They were all headed for the fair when Miroku's stomach gave a huge growl. He smiled at them all and shrugged.

"We skipped breakfast, can you blame me _or _my stomach?" Miroku said and Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, there's a waffle house right over there. Wanna go check it out and get something to eat?" Inuyasha said and pointed in the direction of the waffle house. They all smiled with already watering mouths because they were all so hungry and Miroku's stomach gave another big growl as they started walking towards the waffle house even though it was lunchtime.

At the Waffle House

The 6 were all seated at their table and waiting for their waitress to come and take their order.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sango asked. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Sango you gotta stop doing that!" Kouga said to her and she looked confused as well as a bit hurt by his rude outburst.

"Doing _what?_" Sango asked and Kouga rolled his eyes once more, though he had tried not to.

"Ya know, the taking charge thing. You really gotta stop doing that cause it's driving me insane and I'm probably not the only one who feels this way." Kouga said and Sango looked even more hurt. Then the group all glared at Kouga and comforted Sango telling her she was really helpful but maybe they should all take turns when taking the job of being the "leader." Soon their waitress was there once everything was back to normal.

"Hey everyone, welcome to this fine waffle house. Do you all have something picked out or should I come back in a few minutes?" She asked them and they all smiled up at her and said no they were ready.

"Okay, so what'll it be?" The woman asked them. They all ordered the same thing, waffles. Some had strawberries with whip cream on them though and all either got milk or 'freshly squeezed' orange juice. Once they got their food they ate happily. Halfway through the meal Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well, we do need a plan. We can't head off to the fair not knowing what we're going to do." They all agreed. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Hey _Inu_, why can't we just 'play it by ear,' huh?" Kagome spoke up after eating another bite of her waffle. Inuyasha laughed a little knowing the joke poked fun at him then he shrugged.

"That's not the best idea if I do say so myself _Kags_, next time think before you suggest." Inuyasha said with a smirk and Kagome looked at him amused.

"I was just repeating what you said before. I mean it _is_ what you said right?" She spoke and Inuyasha laughed slightly again, defeated by all the looks everyone gave him, knowing they heard what he had said the other night as well.

"Well then now that we have the whole 'by ear' thing settled who's gonna take charge?" Kouga asked shoving a gigantic strawberry into his mouth. Sango smiled in a slightly malicious way.

"Hey Kouga how about _you _take charge for today, hmmm? I mean I'm sure you can do it, it's _wicked_ easy!" Sango said with a bit of revenge hanging on her every word.

Then she thought, 'You put me down and now I just want to see what gave you the right to do so.' Sango then began eating laughing on the inside at the awe struck Kouga.

"Come on Sango, you know as well as I that I'm a pretty bad leader when it comes to this shit. Other stuff, I'm not that bad at. But taking charge at fairs, parties, malls, and all that kinda crap I don't do half as well as _Kagome_ might." Kouga spoke and they all looked at quiet Kagome neatly eating her waffles. Kouga laughed out loud at his ridiculous comment, even if he was just kidding.

"Excuse me, but Kouga that wasn't very nice." Kagome said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. His laugh stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it of course." Kouga said to her and she smiled a small smile.

"I know it's okay, I just don't understand why people always assume that just because it's me I don't have any leadership skills, which I don't I just wish people would ask." Kagome said as she finished up with the last bits of her waffle.

They all just sat there staring at her as she continued, "I mean it wouldn't be the first time. 'Kagome's waaay too quiet to do anything right,' 'Kagome is such a damn loner!' 'She's soooo weird!' 'Kagome this and Kagome that' when will people quit treating me like... I don't know, nothing. Ya know, like dirt and like I don't have feelings? Because in case you haven't noticed I do!"

"Are you finished?" Sango asked her with a bit of an angry tone in her voice. Kagome looked up at her.

"Why yes, yes I think I am finished." Kagome spoke pushing her plate away. Sango took a quick bite of her food then took a deep breath.

"Well then, I can not believe what you just said!" Sango spoke. Kagome frowned then went to say something but Sango stopped her. Kagome stopped right away and waited. "One question Kags: What are you talking about?" Sango didn't wait for her to reply. "I mean what are we to you? Nothing? Yeah, you heard me. We have been nothing but kind and generous to you. We have been nothing but _friends _to you, and you go off and say something like that! Kagome please, stop putting yourself down like that. It's supposed to be only us five... six. This is supposed to be fun." Sango had, for a moment, forgotten that Alexis was there. "Kagome, with us you're with friends which means you can't say people treat you like dirt because we treat you like a friend, like a somebody. Kags, we love ya so chill okay?" Sango looked to her no longer angry but upset her friend would say something so cold and sad.

"Okay, I know. I'm sorry I just... have to get used to this caring stuff. I mean I know you all care and that's great it's just... for so long no one really did so it's a bit of a change." Kagome said to them all. They nodded their heads in understanding and Sango smiled at Kagome.

"Okay well I have an idea!" Alexis spoke up. Everyone turned to face her and she blushed realizing she had slightly just killed a nice moment but she blew it off within two seconds. "My idea is that we all choose _two_ places that we want to go to today. That would be twelve places to go to and since it's our last day and night here why not have a fun time by going to the places we want, who's in?" She asked. They all liked the idea so they agreed that they would each choose two places to visit.

Once they were all decided on where they were going they started to head for the fair. Alexis had written all the places they were going to go to on a napkin they got from the waffle house.

"Okay so Inuyasha wants to go on the Ferris Wheel and one roller coaster, Kouga wants to go on the Twister and wants to see a show, Miroku wants to play some games and go on the Yo-Yo, Sango wants to go see another magic show and check out a ride she saw though can't remember the name, Kagome wants to check out some craft tents and maybe, we're definitely doing this, see a fortune teller, and I want to make my own shirt with those tie-dye colors on it and I wanna go on that rock climbing thingy!" Alexis said as she read off what she had written on the napkin.

"Hey Lexi, how long and large is that napkin? I mean how the hell did were you able to write _all_ that?" Sango questioned. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"It's normal size, Sango. Don't forget I used the back too!" Lexi spoke and they all laughed as she showed them her scribbles. Miroku squinted his eyes trying to read her writing.

"My God, Lexi how the hell can you read that?" Miroku questioned her. She slapped him slightly on the shoulder.

"It is _my _writing so I don't know maybe I'm used to it?" Lexi spoke sarcastically though she was smiling. Inuyasha laughed realizing what one of Sango's things were.

"Sango how the heck are we gonna go on a ride you saw but don't know the name of it?" Inuyasha questioned her and she thought for a moment.

"Well, I know what it looks like and that'll help." Sango said as they all started to head to the Ferris Wheel.

"Yeah but just in case we can't find it maybe you should pick something else." Inuyasha said as he bought tickets from that same woman he had before.

"Hey, don't I know you?" The woman asked pointing at Kouga with her cigarette. "Yeah your that kid that said 'Fuck you very much' aren't you?" Kouga shrugged slightly. The woman smiled.

"I like you kid, you remind me of some of my old buddies." She said with that same small smile. Inuyasha laughed as Kouga started to smile at her and she took another drag of her cigarette then blew out in their direction. His smile started to fade but then it came back as the smoke disappeared.

"So what'll it be today, Dog Man?" The woman asked Inuyasha as she put out her cigarette. Inuyasha scowled at her slightly then gave her a ten for 35 tickets. The woman's face was plain as she handed them 55 tickets, 20 more than what they were supposed to get. Sango had a perplexed expression and was about to say something when the woman held up a hand.

"Didn't you know a sale's goin on?" The woman questioned them seriously as she started to count the money she had as she stuck another cigarette in her mouth. "Yeah, there's a sale. You gave me a ten I give you 55 tickets. Says here," She pointed to a blank piece of paper, "You get 20 more than usual tonight. Ya obviously don't have to use all of em but you can split em and use em for keepsakes or summin, I really don't care." They all smiled ear to ear and the woman couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she put the money away and took another drag on her cigarette then blew out but not into their faces as she had before.

"Thank you," Kagome said to her.

"You guys have fun tonight, ya don't know how lucky you are right now. You're so young, so free. Let the whole world know that tonight you're the stars and they're the audience. They'll be the ones who envy how much fun you're having..." She seemed to be going back to a time where she wasn't as miserable as she looked at that moment. Then she shook her head and looked at them with a small smile. "Sorry bout that. Just have fun, it's the last night of the fair ya know." And with that she turned her back to them as a tear slid down her cheek but she wouldn't turn and see them. That was the last time she'd see those kids and she knew that, she was okay with that. Then she went back to counting the money and smoking her cigarette. She soon heard someone say, "Miss," It was time to get back to reality, time to get back to her job.

As the group all walked towards the Ferris Wheel they all seemed to have a strange energy burning within them. They were all sad by that woman but it was also because of her that they wanted to have the best night of their lives. Once they were in line they knew someone had to break the silence.

"Well..." Miroku spoke and they all looked at him. He gulped slightly then continued, "I think we should do our best to have a great time tonight and use every single ticket that woman gave us." Kagome thought of how Miroku had referred to her as 'that woman' and she wished they had gotten her name and felt bad they hadn't. But there was no time for feeling bad now, they were about to go on the Ferris Wheel and they were about to have an awesome night.

"Kagome, snap out of it! We're gonna leave without you." Inuyasha's warning voice said to her as he walked into the ride. Kagome then followed forgetting mostly about that woman.

In the first cart (What the heck are those things called? Ya know the compartment things or w/e idk lol well I'm gonna call them carts) was Inuyasha and Kagome, the second held Miroku and Sango, and the third was where Kouga and Lexi were.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"So..." Inuyasha started while staring directly to his right out at the parking lot. Kagome smiled to herself. "Ya having fun so far?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked towards him. He seemed nervous and he was purposely not staring at her. To say the least she was confused but she still answered him.

"Yes, I'm having a great time, thanks." Kagome said to him and he started to nod his head, happy she was happy. He turned his head slightly and looked into her eyes. But, she wasn't looking in his direction she was looking at the beautiful view. He smiled in spite of himself as he realized how truly beautiful Kagome was. He continued to smile as he looked away from her. At that very moment Kagome looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes but he looked away. Kagome sighed to herself as she started to smile thinking of that night before when she had laid with Inuyasha because she was scared.

'He'd protect me and he'd never hurt me. He wouldn't be like my father, he's be so wonderful...' Kagome thought. She sighed once again then turned to look away. As the ride was nearing the top they both turned to face one another. When their eyes connected they felt something neither of them had ever felt before, love. Yeah sure they'd felt the love from their parents or relatives but this was different, very different. Even though it was too early to say anything for sure, they knew their feelings and no one could take that away. Inuyasha smiled at her very defeated and all of a sudden tired but needing to be near her, needing to hold her. Kagome smiled back but she hadn't smiled in a defeated manner, she was more awake than she had been in years.

With Miroku and Sango

Miroku looked at Sango as she started to shiver. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes as she rubbed her bare arms.

"I have no idea why I didn't bring at least a sweater, ugh I'm so stupid." Sango spoke, half to Miroku and half to herself. Miroku shook his head slightly still smiling as he unbuckled himself from the ride. Sango gasped as she stared at him.

"Miroku what in the wor.." Sango had started but Miroku sat beside her and put an arm around her. As he did this the cart tilted back and Sango screamed slightly but Miroku hushed her.

"It's okay Sango, don't be afraid." Miroku soothed and she started to ease up a bit and lean back but then it tilted even more and she got right back up. Miroku sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. His arm was no longer around her and she was sitting straight up. He put his hands on her shoulder.

"Sango, for once in your life will you just trust me?" Miroku asked. She smiled slightly and looked at him then she looked around. The sun was out, though it wasn't too strong, and the sky was blue with fluffy clouds in the air making beautiful picture. She started to slowly lean back in his arms, trusting him.

With Kouga and Lexi

"So Big Bro, how's your life been without a sister to hassle?" Lexi asked laughing slightly. Kouga shook his head laughing but he did so sadly.

"I missed you Lexi and I wish I never lost you." Kouga said staring at her and she gasped quietly. She hadn't expected him to respond that way. Kouga just smiled at his sister wishing she understood.

"Lexi, all I'm saying is you were... _are _the best sister a guy could ask for and I want you to know I love you and always will." Kouga spoke and Lexi laughed slightly.

"I love you too Kougs (No that is **not **a typo, it's a nickname. I'm only saying this because the A is right next to the S and someone might think I spelled it wrong.)." Lexi said. They both went to hug one another but then realized they were buckled in as the belts choked their stomachs and pulled them back. They both started to laugh as the ride came to an end.

As everyone started to get off the ride they all gathered into their group. They were all eyeing each other suspiciously because everyone seemed different. Inuyasha looked as if he was struggling with something, Kagome looked so amazingly happy, Miroku was smiling at Sango even if she wasn't looking at him, Sango was so warm looking, and Kouga and Lexi seemed to be... brother and sister.

"Hey," Inuyasha said to the others than he walked ahead of them all without another word. Kagome smiled at him and he stopped slightly then continued. Then the rest followed him to their next destination: a random roller coaster they found cause Inu-man wanted to go on one.

Once they reached a decent looking roller coaster Inuyasha got in line. When no on followed him he got slightly confused and looked to the group while motioning with his hands to follow him. Kagome went beside him but no one else did.

"Um, Inuyasha no one wants to go on a roller coaster right now. But, I sorta do!" Kagome said to him and he scowled slightly.

"Figures. Well if no one wants to go, what's the point?" Inuyasha asked her and she shrugged as the line started to move. Soon it was their turn to go on the roller coaster and Kagome suddenly didn't want to go on. Inuyasha sighed slightly then turned to her.

"Hey Kags, now's not the time to freak out on me. Now, are you going on or not?" He asked semi-nice. She smiled then went ahead of him to go onto the ride. He smirked slightly and followed her.

On the Roller Coaster

As Inuyasha and Kagome were reaching the top of the last hill (or w/e it is)they were going down Kagome realized that it wasn't only the last, it was the highest and steepest as well. She held her breath and grabbed Inuyasha's arm as they started to go down. He was shocked for a second or two then he looked to her and she looked back, frightened by the huge hill. Inuyasha had no idea what came over him but he touched her face slightly then pulled her close to him. They were going at a very fast speed but time seemed to stop. Their hair was flying everywhere and their breathing was fast as Inuyasha went even closer and their noses skimmed each other's. They didn't even blink, afraid the moment would end. Then, ever so slightly, Inuyasha touched his lips to hers and pulled her all the more closer. As soon as he did that, the ride was over and time caught up with them. They reluctantly separated and got off.

As they came up to their waiting friends, their hands brushed and Inuyasha had to hold her hand and he did. The others were just staring at them as they walked up hand in hand.

'Wonder what happened on_ that_ ride,' Everyone thought as they headed off to their next stop.

* * *

Well, there ya have it! Chapter 16 lol. I hope you liked it! ttyl all, plz review. 


	17. Goodbye Inuyasha

**Disclaimer -** I soooo own Inuyasha. I mean, me, own Inuyasha? Pffft, hell no. OH, and I don't own "Goodbye Alice In Wonderland" either... Jewel does.

* * *

Hey everybody. I know you've missed me... hehe well at least I hope you have. I've missed you! Anyway, this is the 17th chapter to A Healed Heart. I _really_ hope you like it! Now, read, enjoy, and remember to review my darlings! Hehe...

* * *

As the group headed for the Twister, the fact that Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand was the only thing on the other's mind's.

"Uh, Inuyasha have you noticed that everyone's staring at us?" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear and he colored slightly but kept on holding her hand. He just wouldn't let it go.

"No actually, I haven't." He said quietly and suddenly Kouga ran past them and was standing in front of the group.

"Kouga?" Miroku questioned. Kouga just stood there, slightly smirking to himself.

"I smell... Kikyo." Kouga said to them and Inuyasha's eyes widened. How had he not caught her scent?

"Shit..." Inuyasha said then let go of Kagome's hand. Kikyo could get violent when it came to her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him and he looked at her smiling to reassure her that everything was fine.

"We'll talk later." He said and she nodded her head.

"INU BABY! Where the hell ya been?" Kikyo squealed as she ran up with her 'friends' behind her. Inuyasha cringed.

"Kikyo, we gotta talk." Inuyasha said and Kikyo looked a little worried. Some of her true self started to come out.

"Inuyasha? Wait what are we going to talk about?" She asked him as he pulled her over to the side of everyone else. In the distance the sound of music was floating to their ears.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Kikyo, being with you has opened my eyes to everything around me. In the beginning it was the best thing for me... but now, I'm not so sure."

It's four in the afternoon  
I'm on a flight leaving L.A.

"You've changed so much," He said.

Trying to think about my life  
My youth scattered along the highway

"It's just ya know, to the point where I can't stomach this new Kikyo." Inuyasha said to her and a tear rolled gently down Kikyo's face.

Hotel rooms and headlights  
I've made a living with a song  
Guitar as my companion  
Wanting desperately to belong

"Inuyasha, are you breaking up with me?" Kikyo asked him, worry in her voice with so many questions in her eyes and he didn't answer her.

Fame is filled with spoiled children  
We grow fat on fantasy

"Kikyo this isn't easy for me." He whispered and grabbed her hands in his.

I guess that's why I'm leaving  
I crave reality

So goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
Goodbye yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
I did not find paradise  
It was only a reflection of my lonely mind wanting  
What's been missing in my life

"Seeing you standing in front of me though, it seems like this has to happen. I didn't even know you were coming to the fair this weekend and it's strange but I think you came for the reason that I _have_ to break-up with you." Another tear fell down Kikyo's now make-up stained face.

I'm embarrassed to say the rest is a rock and roll cliché  
I hit the bottom when I reached the top

"Inuyasha... I changed for _you,_" She whispered. "Now you're rejecting me because of it." She laughed a little. "That's just too funny..."

But I never knew it was you who was breaking my heart  
I thought you had to love me  
But you did not

Then she looked over at everyone. Her friends were chatting with Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Lexi, and Kagome. They all seemed perfectly happy and they were having a nice talk. But Kikyo knew they were wondering what was going on. Kikyo knew that they were analyzing every little move she made and every little thing they could catch her say.

Yes a heart can hallucinate  
If it's completely starved for love  
It can even turn monsters into  
Angels from above

"So, who's the girl that you've fallen for? She over there?" Kikyo asked him. He was a little taken aback, how'd she know he fell for someone else? Then he answered her.

You forged my love just like a weapon  
And you turned it against me like a knife  
You broke my last heartstring  
You opened up my eyes

"Her name's Kagome." She already knew it was her, she had a feeling, but she had to hear it herself for it to be true. "She's the one right next to Miroku and across Sango." Kikyo smiled sadly.

So goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
Goodbye yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
That was not love in your eyes  
It was only a reflection of my lonely mind searching  
what was missing in my life

"I used to be her.." She said quietly, mostly to herself. Inuyasha had thought the same thing. It had been true, she had been the new girl once and she was Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's new companion. It was strange how that all worked out.

"Yeah," He said, remembering.

Growing up is not an absence of dreaming  
It's being able to understand the difference between the ones you can hold  
And the ones that you've been sold

"Kikyo no matter what happens we'll all think well of you. But, you and I, we're over." She nodded her head while her bangs moved with small shakes as she tried to control her tears.

And Dreaming is a good thing cause it brings new things to life  
But pretending is an ending that perpetuates a lie  
Forgetting what you are  
Seeing for what you've been told

Kikyo got on her tiptoes and took the back of his head in her hand with one arm by her side.

Ohh truth is stranger than fiction  
This is my chance to get it right  
And life is much better without all of those pretty lies

She kissed his cheek and with her lips still touching him she whispered, "I thought we'd always be together, but now that we're not I can see that it would've never worked. We were too alike. Goodbye Inuyasha..." Then she let him go and walked away with her hands in her pockets and she looked back at everyone, one last time. It was a nice picture, seeing something so real that she could no longer pretend what was true and what was false. "…I love you."

Ohh So Goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
And you can keep your yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
These are not tears in my eyes  
They are only a reflection of my lonely mind finding  
They are only a reflection of my lonely mind finding  
I found what's missing in my life

* * *

Hehe... I know most of you wanted a regular chapter, not a song fic chapter. And most of you probably wanted to see what would happen next with Inuyasha and Kagome or Miroku and Sango, but I had to dedicate a chappy to Kikyo. If you go back to chapter one you'll remember that Inuyasha and Kikyo were going out so I had to have them break up and this was a good way to me. Okay well you'll get the next chapter soooon lol probably tonight, I'm on a roll lol. Okay well ttyl. Review, please and thankies.


	18. Hazy Eyes

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha. Although, I do secretly wish I did... well now it's not so secret... oh and I don't own "Time Is Running Out" Muse does. (try to listen to the song when the part comes... it's kinda funny and then BOOM!)

* * *

Chappy 18! (If you counted the amount of exclamation points you'd most likely come out to 18... haha) Hope ya like it lots! Now read with happy thoughts! Wowness lol...

* * *

Once Kikyo's friends had departed, without Kikyo, the other's turned their full attention to Inuyasha.

"So, what happened?" Kouga asked him, leaning against a wooden pole near one of the fair tents where they had stopped because of Kikyo. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"I broke it off with her. She became too clingy, she became someone other than Kikyo and I couldn't stand her anymore. Besides," He looked at Kagome, "There's somebody else in my life now and I couldn't think about loosing her just because of some girlfriend of mine who I don't even love." Miroku smirked.

"So, who's the lucky girl then?" Miroku questioned him and he smiled slightly while Kouga turned away from the group.

"Kagome, would you come take a little walk with me?" Inuyasha asked her and she nodded her head a little and he took her hand in his once more. Soon they were out of the groups sightand they went in back of another tent.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome had been about to say something but she'd been stopped by Inuyasha pointer finger gently quieting her.

"Kagome, would you be with me? You know, more than you already are... would you be my girlfriend?" He asked her with hopeful eyes.

_That was **not **how I planned this to go, but whatever, it's done._Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Kagome think.

"Inuyasha I... I really, truly... like you." She struggled not to say love. "I've never had these feelings that I have for you, I like the way you make me feel. I smile when I don't mean to and I laugh all the time now, but I can't." She whispered the last part. He was so confused. He knew he loved her and something inside him told him she felt the same way. What was stopping her from taking the next step?

Loving someone was out of the question. Kagome's heart was not her own, her cruel father would see to that. Inuyasha's hand reached Kagome's face and he softly brushed some of her hair out of her face then he bent down and kissed her. Her lips felt so smooth against his and it seemed so right. He deepened the kiss and a quiet moan of sadness escaped Kagome's mouth.

"Oh this just isn't fair.." She whispered, but Inuyasha had heard her. She was bouncing on her feet as tears rolled down her pale skin.

"Kags, what's wrong?" He asked her but she shook her head. She still couldn't tell him. Why? She didn't know why but something just wasn't letting her tell of her father.

"Inuyasha," She said. "I just... can't. Would you please forgive me?" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked sadly.

"Kagome, no matter what you'll still feel the way I _know _you feel. Why make yourself suffer when I'm here, saying we can be together." Inuyasha said to her and this only made her misery grow. "I'll allow this for a while Kagome but please, find a _way_ to be with me." He begged her and she smiled at him making a silent promise with herself that somehow she'd findthat way.

"Okay," Then they both walked back to the others, Kagome's eyes still red from her crying. Sango walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked and Kagome smiled a true smile at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Inuyasha looked slightly aggravated but everyone let it pass. "Hey, how about we go on that Twister ride thingy now?" Everyone agreed and the walked about four feet to get in line for the Twister. Once on the ride, they all started to get nervous. Sure the ride was like a spinning swing-set that was really freakin fast but that wasn't why they felt sick. Kagome had decided to sit that ride out and someone had come up to her talking angrily. She started to puke in the trash bin next to her after the stranger left. The ride was spinning round and round while getting faster and faster. Finally, it was over. They all ran over to a sobbing Kagome.

"We have to get you back to the hotel." Miroku said to her as he helped her up. The group was soon back at the car and they were headed 'home.' Soon they entered the hotel lobby and rushed to the elevator to get to their room.

"Kagome, who was that man?" Sango gently asked her as Kagome looked like she would throw up once more.

"Th-that was... my father." She said the last part so quiet that not even Inuyasha and Kouga heard her.

"Huh?" Miroku asked her. The others almost laughed because he'd said it so bluntly but she began to cry once more.

"It was nobody." Kagome said quietly. "Thank God tomorrow's when we're going back." She spoke, meaning to only think it.

"Hey! I thought this was a nice little trip." Sango said smiling slightly at her. Kagome had looked up at them all.

"Oh... Um yeah, it was, and it still is. You guys should go back and have a nice time, I'll be okay." She told them. Inuyasha started to shake his head.

"No way," He said. She growled slightly at him.

"Yes way, you have to have some fun tonight, it's the _last _night." Kagome said to them. Sango nodded her head.

"Okay, we'll go. I mean I want to go, thanks Kaggy." Sango grinned as Kagome scoffed at 'Kaggy.'

"We'll be back later tonight," Miroku said to her. Then he walked over to her and hugged her firmly and with that Sango and Miroku left the hotel room. Alexis then walked in front of Kagome and smirked.

"So you're gonna leave us all on our lonesome to have a guilty great time... Typical of you darling, so typical." She said the ending in a sarcastic British accent. "Call us, any of us, on our cells if you end up changing your mind." Lexi began to walk towards the door then decided to wait for Kouga.

"Hmm," Kouga said suspiciously. "You okay?" He asked her and she nodded her head looking up at Kouga from her sitting position.

"Trust me, I'm fine, go." Kouga left with a heavy heart, hoping his spirits would lift, though he seriously doubted it. Once he reached Lexi at the door they both left and the sound of them running after Miroku and Sango reached Kagome and Inuyasha's ears. "So, when ya leaving?" Kagome asked him with a little knowing smirk as a forgotten tear slid down her face.

"Never," He said, sitting down next to her on the tan couch in the room. Kagome laughed.

"Wow..." she said quietly. He looked at her with suspicion.

"What, what is it?" Inuyasha asked her. She shook her head smiling slightly. "Why don't you just spit it out?" Inuyasha asked her getting slightly agitated.

"It's just... you got me so happy again. I don't know how but, you did." She smiled at him and he began to do the same.

"Kags, you make _me_ happy. Happiness must work both ways." They both laughed at this. Suddenly, Inuyasha reached for her face and started to bring her closer to him.

"Wait... Inuyasha." Kagome had begun but he smirked, he didn't care. Soon they were in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha turned on the radio, wanting to set a mood. Then he laughed as he heard the beginning of the song.

"What?" Kagome asked him. He laughed even more then started to snap his fingers.

I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created

Kagome liked the song, it had a good beat. Inuyasha growled slightly as she began to smile, he_ loved_ her smile. He grabbed her playfully and started to whisper in her ear. She laughed as he told her she was beautiful.

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

Suddenly they were both serious and they began the kissing all over again. Damn, Inuyasha liked the feel of her tongue against his.

You will be the death of me  
Yeah, You will be the death of me

Inuyasha began to trail his kisses all over her. Firston the arch of her neck sucking, licking, kissing, teasing, and repeat. Then above her naval and a slight whimper rose from her throat.

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

"Inuyasha... are you freaking... oh... crazy?" Kagome asked breathing heavily not wanting him to stop. He grinned widely.

"Maybe, but if I were I'd only be crazy for you." She rolled her eyes.

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Huh?" He asked stopping the kissing for a moment.

"Well I was just wondering,"

"Yeah?"

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

"When are the others coming back?" She asked him. He smirked slightly then shrugged.

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

"Oh, okay." Kagome whispered as he looked her in the eyes and began to pick her up bridal style. She laughed as he brought her to one of the bedrooms.

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hazy eyes. He smiled slightly, it was that defeated smile from earlier.

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

She began to take his shirt off which only made her want him all the more. She felt his chest slightly, but got frightened of what she was thinking. He smirked and helped her with her sweater, taking it off. He rolled atop her with one movement. (be aware, pants still on) He kissed her with all he had, exploring her mouth even more than he had before. A moan of sweet ecstasy escaped Kagome's mouth and he then started to move down her body with the teasing of never giving everything.

You will suck the life out of me

He began to move his hands up her shirt caressing her stomach as she whimpered slightly wishing he'd move slightly up to her breasts, when suddenly he noticed something.

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

"What? Inuyasha what is it?" She asked as she sat up, trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha looked at her as he sat up with what we like to call, serious eyes.

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

Inuyasha grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head with one last loving kiss between her breasts. All she had left on was her bra, Kagome gasped.

"I thought by now, they'd be starting to heal... you _lied _to us." He said in a menacing tone. Kagome wanted to explain, she wanted to tell him why she'd lied, how she'd been afraid. But he left without another word.

* * *

Hehe...


	19. I'll Be Yours

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha in any way at all... so there. And I don't own "As Lovers Go" or "Stolen" yeah, Dashboard Confessional does.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 19.. Whoa lol. I think that one day I might go back and put some short chapters together to form on and shorten the amount of chapters that there is. Anyway, please enjoy and review once you've read! (Smiles) Last chappy was a song fic chappy, remember? Well um, hehe, this one is too. Three in a row... wow lol... me sorry to those who don't like it it's just I like to imagine that those of you download the songs or something and you listen to them while reading the chapter. I do it lol.. and it's really great, try it if you haven't.

* * *

Kagome just sat there, thinking about the moments that had just passed. You know when you know you have to do something and you really want to do it but you just ignore that feeling? Well Kagome was feeling the same exact thing. She knew she should get up and look for Inuyasha but she just couldn't do it and she stayed glued to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said out loud then she lied down on the bed, deciding to take a nap.

With Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Lexi

The others had just finished seeing a show (one of Kouga's picks), playing some games, and they went on the Yo-yo (both Miroku's picks). They were laughing and having a great time, happy Kagome allowed them to have a good time.

"Oh, wow that Yo-yo was fun!" Sango laughed out. They all agreed, nodding their heads.

"Sango, your picks are next." Lexi said to her. Sango looked bored.

"My picks were stupid, can we just skip the magic show and stupid ride. I didn't even really see a ride, I made that up." Sango smirked with fun. "Can't we just go dancing?" She laughed as they all started to smile.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Alexis said. They searched for a little dancing area and boom there was a concert going on.

"Hey, you know these guys?" Kouga asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged slightly.

"Not a clue who they are, but their music sounds pretty good." Miroku said. Lexi and Sango's eyes bugged out.

"Dude, it's Dashboard Confessional!" (unrealistic crap lmao just go with it) Lexi said to her brother. She rolled her eyes as Kouga showed, still, no knowledge of them. Miroku had on the face of a child in class suddenly getting something.

"OOOOH! Now I remember them." He said. Sango and Lexi were nodding there heads and tapping their hands against their legs with the song they were performing at the time, "Stolen."

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only grant farewells  
Crush the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

"Hey, Sango ya wanna dance?" Miroku asked her and she smiled.

"Sure, why not?" She laughed as they began dancing and the music began to build and build. She got shivers along her back that went to her stomach as he began spinning her round and round. Little did they know Inuyasha had just showed up at the exact little concert, fuming and sad.

Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well

"Hmmm..." Alexis and Kouga said to themselves while watching the other two dance.

You have stolen (ah)  
You have stolen (ah)  
You have stolen my (ah)  
Heart

"Sango," Miroku said to her, now holding her close.

"Yeah?" She asked him looking up into his eyes.

I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

"I... I..." Miroku began.

"What?" Sango asked wishing he'd just say it already.

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my (ah)  
You have stolen my  
Heart...

"Never mind," He said to her, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sango smiled faintly and clapped as the song came to an end. Suddenly, a glum Inuyasha came around.

"Hey you guys," He said, slightly loud because of the music going on.

"What's up man?" Kouga asked, slightly worried. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Nothing," said quietly. Then he caught the sight of Miroku and Sango and smiled in spite of himself, thinking about Kagome.

With Kagome

Kagome had slept for about a half hour and she woke up at 6:30 PM. (remember that they had left in the morning for this specific trip to the fair and they'd gotten breakfast, so it's still only early evening)

_I have to go find Inuyasha._ She thought with some confidence and she got up to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she was through with her business she looked at the clock and found that it was now 7:05 PM. Then she took a deep breath and walked out the door. The walk to the fair was only two streets down and she'd be fine.

With Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Lexi

Everyone was having a fun time and Inuyasha liked Dashboard Confessional's style _a lot_.

"So, how's Kagome?" Kouga asked while they all danced. Inuyasha scowled slightly.

"She's fine.." He said. Then a new song began. It was "As Lovers Go."

She said "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

Miroku smirked as he walked over to Sango once more.

And I said "You must be mistaken,  
I'm not fooling... this feeling is real."

She glared at him with a small smirk on.

She said "You've gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"

"You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

"Another dance?" He asked her.

All wrong.

"Yes, I'd like that."

All wrong.

They began to sway together with the music.

But you got me...

Inuyasha sat down by a near by table and watched as the two who should be together and the brother and sister danced. He almost laughed out loud.

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a raven-haired beauty.

_Kagome..._ He thought, already happy to see she was searching for him.

_This is easy as lovers go,  
__So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

"Hey Sango, why haven't we ever... ya know?" Miroku asked her. She smiled, happy he brought it up.

And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."

"I don't really know." Sango replied, dancing with him.

For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.

Inuyasha got up from his seat and started walking out in the crowd.

And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

Miroku looked into Sango's eyes lovingly. "Well then, maybe we should try it." He said and Sango shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure." She said with a smile on her lips.

You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Inuyasha began walking fast to get to Kagome who was searching for him from where she stood. He smiled to himself.

Tonight.

Then their eyes met.

Tonight.

They began walking towards each other as fast as possible, not caring about the people around them.

You've got me...

"Kagome,"

"Inuyasha,"

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier... I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.

"I'm sorry I got mad." He said to her, cupping her face in his hands and giving her a quick but loving kiss.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She said and they kissed again as she began to cry slightly. He wiped away her tears with his fingers and she smiled through them.

This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

"So, will you be with me now?" Inuyasha asked her with a smirky smile. She laughed.

"I..." She began.

This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

"I'll try to be yours Inuyasha. I'll be with you." She said and he grinned happily.

"Finally you've gotten your senses back." He said hugging her. Though not to tight because he knew of her bruised and broken body. "I love you..." He accidentally whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped.

And this is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

The moment the song ended Kagome let Inuyasha go and looked into his eyes with her eyes shining with happy tears.

"Yeah? Well, I love you too." She said to him and Inuyasha lowered his lips to hers and their noses touched.

"Eskimo kisses..." Kagome said under her breath and Inuyasha laughed.

He then placed his lips on hers and said, "I love Kagome Higurashi." She smiled.

"Yes, we know this." They laughed together and he winked at her as he grabbed her hand. Then they began walking back to the others. Kagome was thinking of how much she loved him and he was thinking the same thing, but they were also thinking that she had to tell everyone about her problems at home, even Inuyasha. He didn't know the full story either and they would all find out soon enough...

* * *

Mmmmmk! Well that's the ending for this one, plz review.


	20. Beautiful Fans Are Worth The Price

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha... at all.

* * *

**A/N (Plz read, I'd appreciate it):** Chapter TWENTY! Wow is all I have to say. Well, that and thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story for so long. Even to those of you who just began reading it today. I published A Healed Heart on August 13th in 2005! I didn't really expect the reactions that I got from all of you and I'm so grateful that everyone enjoys reading A Healed Heart. It was the first fic that I began with and I'm am very proud to have written it. I'm sorry to get all sentimental on you guys but, A Healed Heart has been a pleasure to write for you and I'll be sad when it ends (AIN'T HAPPENING ANY TIME SOON! lol). Bet ya I'll even cry... lol. Oh well, like they say, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

The concert soon came to an end and everyone formally greeted Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see that you decided to join us." Sango said as they all began to walk.

"Hey, look at that. Kagome, you're just in time for us to do your things on the list! You were after Sango." Alexis said, pointing at her chicken scratch writing on the napkin she still had. Kagome smiled slightly. At least she'd get to do the things she'd really wanted to do.

"Well, I'm glad." She said distantly to her friends but they hadn't noticed. Only Inuyasha saw that Kagome was out of sorts. "Um, what were my picks again?" They all stopped and looked to her then at Lexi. Lexi skimmed down to her name once more on the napkin and read her picks aloud.

"You wanted to check out some craft tents and see a fortune teller. Don't you remember?" Lexi asked her and Kagome nodded her head and laughed a little.

"Don't forget that we made that list a while ago, can you really blame me if I forgot what I chose to do?" She smiled at them all. "Didn't think so. Now let's go find a nice craft tent to start at first." She began to walk away from them without another word. Eventually they came to an excellent crafts area that was placed at the fair in a square shape. Many maru bamboo shoji lanterns were lit all around in different colors. Within the small square there were many craft tables and tents.

"Oh look over there!" Sango exclaimed and they all did so to find amazing looking Sensu fans and hand-painted umbrellas. Some were outlined in gold to add to the magnificent designs. Kagome ran over with the other two girls while the guys slowly walked over. Kouga nudged Inuyasha.

"So, you two an item now or what?" He asked while smirking. Miroku came closer to hear his answer.

"Yeah, we really lo.. like each other and I love how she makes me so, I don't know, happy." He answered. The two guys smiled. Miroku then smirked and nudged him slightly. Inuyasha looked at him and wondered why he did that.

"You get mad at her cause she wouldn't well, go as far as you wanted?" He asked. Inuyasha growled.

"No, I wouldn't even expect that from Kagome. I respect her and you two should try that some time." He said to them and, surprisingly, they believed him. Soon they caught up to the girls who were each holding a fan. Each fan seemed to match the girls and who they were on the inside in a way. The girls were laughing and exaggeratingly fanning themselves while Kagome stood aside and examined the one she was holding with expertise scrutiny.

"Hello young ladies, how may I help you?" The girls turned to the kind voice that had asked them that and found a kind, short, old gentleman. His face was wrinkled with past memories and they smiled at him closing their fans in a type of respect to his artwork.

"Sir, did you make all the beautiful fans?" Sango asked him. The man smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"I did make most of them, some were made by my lovely wife. When she had the time, she'd make the best fans I'd ever seen." He was smiling reminiscently then came back to the present time. "Oh, look at that," He pointed to Kagome's fan and smiled. "You, my dear, have one of my wife's fans." He motioned for her to give it to him. Kagome smiled and handed it to him so he could present the fan. "You see how very detailed and fine her designs on this fan are?" His hands delicately moved across the thin paper, creating a slight noise like paper moving against paper. The old man's wife had painted with a fine tip brush. She painted cherry red flowers, thin black (some were gray) tree limbs, and black birds. The fan's ribs were painted a blood red and barely spaced apart. The ribs were carved with flower designs and diamond shapes were carved out. The tip of the fan's paper was painted the same blood red while the rest, besides the designs, was a pure white. It was absolutely gorgeous and Kagome loved it. Sango and Alexis also loved their fans. Sango's fan was a nice purple/pink one with hundreds of small lighter purple/pink, might be considered white, flowers with a dark purple center. The fan's ribs were a mahogany brown and spaced further apart than Kagome's were. Alexis held a cream colored fan with a clear blue lake and white birds painted on it. Its ribs were painted a darker tan and arrow designs were carved this way and that. (Kinda like this > (arrow going up or 6 with the shift down) (arrow going the other way or period with the shift down) then the pattern goes on.)

"We'll take them!" Sango said placing hers on the table in front of him. Kagome smiled sadly, as did Alexis.

"I have no money." Alexis said. Kagome nodded her head.

"I only have a few dollars." Kagome spoke. Sango took a finger to her chin and thought.

Then, with an, "Ah ha!" She walked over to the boys. They all looked at her with suspicion in their eyes. She smirked slightly and put her big brown eyes to work. They boys began shaking their heads with a 'no' look on their faces before she even said a word.

"Guys, we need some money. Just a few dollars, we'll pay ya back." She said with a begging tone.

They shook their heads even more and Miroku began a chant of, "No, no, no."

"Oh come on! Inuyasha, Kagome really wants that Sensu fan. Kouga, Lexi would love it if you bought her fan for her. Miroku..." She began but the three guys were already buying the fans for the girls. She smiled slyly to herself and walked over to the others.

"Thank you for buying your new folding fans!" The old man said to them as they all walked away. Everyone turned to wave goodbye smiling, and he did the same. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he placed a hand around her waste while she leaned into him, Lexi hugged her brother than let him go and walked beside him, Sango quietly thanked Miroku and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Miroku stopped walking with the others for a second and pressed a hand to his heart with slight smile on his face. Sango laughed at his foolishness while he began to laugh with her then grabbed her in a bear hug and placed kisses all over her face while she giggled sweetly. He eventually let her, seeing as they were stopping the crowd with their little 'Notebook' (the movie... think about it... lol now ya got it) moment. They held hands loosely and walked along happily with the others. Alexis giggled slightly and started to jog. Kouga decided to as well and soon everyone was.

"Guys, random question but," Sango breathed, "Why are we running?" They'd picked their pace up and started running when Sango decided her legs were starting to get a little, no more like _really_, tired. Everyone laughed and decided that walking would be fine.

"So, how's everyone's night been so far?" Alexis asked, in a hyper kind of way. Kagome sighed slightly.

"I'd say that my night's gone swell." Kouga said sarcastically, though meaning it. Miroku laughed at his friend.

"Eh, mine's gone pretty nicely. I mean, now I'm with the lovely Sango." Miroku smirked as Sango playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally actually have someone who I _think _I can really depend on. Thanks Miroku," Sango gave Miroku's hand a tight squeeze. He smiled to himself as her hand fell loosely in his.

"Hmm... My night's gone from hot," He smirked, glancing quickly at Kagome, "To cold, to just right." Kagome smiled a small smile and went into his arms once more.

"Hey, how's your night been Kaggy?" Miroku asked her, grinning at the two. She shivered as her father's cold eyes came into her mind.

"It's been... eventful." She said, choosing her words wisely. He smiled while nodding his head, not really sure if that was a good answer. "Lexi, how about you?" Kagome smiled, "How's your night been?" She asked her. Alexis laughed, happy someone had asked her.

"Well, it's gone... perfectly. Thanks for letting me tag along for the ride." She said in a farewell tone. That was when Kouga jumped in front of them all and grinned crazily.

"HEY!" He yelled at them, they all stopped. "The night is **young! **We still got plentya time to say our goodbyes." He told them and Kagome decided that she'd put off telling them about her father just one more night.

* * *

Ahh! I'm so sorry for that, I know you wanted all the drama of her telling them about her father to happen _in this chapter _but I want to hold it off just a little while longer. It seems everything's going waaay too fast so, I wanna slow it down a bit. Thanks for readin! Now plz review, lol.


	21. What's Your Secret?

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha. Meaning I don't own the plot of Inuyasha OR the characters.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 21, a 'yay' is in order! Excellent, now that we're past that let me say that I hope you enjoy your read, as short as it is! Haha, please review once you've read. (sorry about the shortness)

* * *

Alexis had just finished making her shirt and was wearing it with pride. It was just a simple white t-shirt that she made into a tie-dye one and she absolutely loved it. As the group (lol I use 'as the group' A LOT but what else can I use? lol **nothing**) moved forward to find a rock climbing station, Kagome's mind began to constantly drift in and out of the moment. She couldn't stop thinking about her father... what he'd said. She began to shake with fear as they finally came to a decent rock climbing place.

"Anyone coming with me?" Alexis asked with excitement. Everyone decided to go and Kagome went so that she wouldn't be left alone with no one else, where she'd be vulnerable and her father might find her. As soon as Alexis reached the top she banged the bell and a loud siren went off and people down at the bottom cheered. Kagome wasn't expecting the noise and slipped. Of course she was on a harness but she scraped the side of her ankle began to bleed. She wasn't in pain but she didn't like her clumsiness.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." She said, not looking up, to the young man who'd helped her down at the bottom. He smiled at her and her clear embarrassment.

"No problem Kagome." Kagome looked up to find Kouga. She laughed at him.

"How'd you get down here so fast?" She asked him. He shrugged slightly.

"Rock climbing isn't really my thing, running is." He grinned and she smiled with a nod of her head. "Ouch," He said looking at the scrape on her ankle. Kagome began to feel the stinging of the air on her new cut and began to wince at the slight pain.

"I don't mind, it's fine." Kagome lied as the pain began to get a little more intense. It wasn't an awful cut but it did have some gravel within it so Kouga decided that she should get it cleaned.

"Kags, let's get this thing cleaned." He said and she nodded her head and Kouga began to walk away from her thinking she was following him.

"Wait Kouga, we should tell the others we're leaving." She told him. He nodded his head, understanding she didn't want any of them to worry. As everyone soon finished their climbing, they one by one saw Kagome's scrape. Inuyasha sniffed the air and jumped off the 'cliff' immediately.

"Kagome, what happened?" He asked in a worried tone. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I scraped my ankle against the side of a rock. Kouga here helped me down though." She grinned as he bowed ridiculously at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very hilarious. Let's go get that scrape cleaned Kags." Inuyasha spoke to her and she nodded her head and they walked off to the nearest first aid station at the fair. No one heard Kouga's growl of jealousy. They soon found one and walked over to it.

"Does it hurt at all?" He asked her as he placed an alcohol wipe on the bloodied scrape which covered her whole ankle. She winced slightly but shrugged at his question.

"Alcohol hurts everything," She said absent-mindedly. "I mean... it would and should hurt, ya know?" She said trying to cover her slight mistake up. Inuyasha smirked sadly as he finished placing a large band aid on her cut. Then he got up and sat next to her on the bench and stared at the setting sun. It was 8:40 and the sun had begun setting an hour ago. It seemed as if it too was waiting for Kagome to tell her secret.

"So Kagome," She looked at him, her eyes suddenly a pool of sadness.

"Hmm?" She questioned and he smiled at her then took her hand and looked back at the setting sun.

"What is it that you didn't tell us, what's your secret? Maybe telling me first will make it easier to tell the others when we get back to the hotel." He told her. Kagome snuggled up on his chest and sighed heavily.

"Inuyasha," She whispered and he looked down at the head on his chest. "What if.. What if I just don't tell you." She tried. He scoffed slightly.

"Not a chance in hell of that happening. Kagome, I saw those bruises, I can make a pretty good prediction of who and where they came from." He whispered into her ear. Kagome stared blankly ahead of her, watching all the people going by.

_Happy people, pouting people, laughing people, crying people, annoying people, eating people... a wonderful person._ She thought silently as she looked from children, to adults, and back to Inuyasha. She began to think back to a time when she didn't have him or the others, just a few days ago. Amazing how fast you can learn to love someone. She couldn't imagine a life without them anymore. Now she had to step up and tell them the truth. Suddenly, a man came up to the two. Kagome gasped as she saw who it was.

"Hello Kagome," Her father's voice made her sick. Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly as he heard Kagome's name spoken. "How's your evening been?" He asked her, making a show for her companion. Kagome was shaking slightly in Inuyasha's arms and he looked at her.

"You chilly Kags?" Inuyasha asked her and she looked up at him and nodded slightly. Inuyasha was alarmed by the look in her eyes. It was fright. "Um, here." He took his hoodie off and placed it over her head. He was only in a white loose t-shirt now and shivered as the chilly air hit his chest. But Kagome snuggled up to him even more, now to make _him _warm.

"Kagome, who is your _friend_?" Her father asked, trying to hide his disgust. Kagome looked at her father and tried to stare him down but failed and he smirked. Inuyasha was very confused.

"Uh, I'm... well my name is... Um, I'm Inuyasha." He finally said and her father nodded his head, not actually caring.

"So Inuyasha, I presume you've been treating my daughter with respect?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded his head firmly, realizing it was her father.

"Yes sir." He said and Kagome wanted to gag. Inuyasha was sucking up to her so called dad.

"Kagome, I'll see you at home." He said quietly then turned away from them. Kagome felt faint and held to Inuyasha for dear life and began to cry without even noticing it. Inuyasha was shocked.

"K-Kagome?" He questioned and she sobbed even harder. She wasn't even sure if her father was out of ear-shot, she just couldn't control her crying. The others spotted them on the bench and Inuyasha looked at them and held up a finger, signaling to them to stop where they were and they obeyed him.

"Kagome," He was now crouching down in front of her and holding her shoulders. "I'll be right back. Don't move, just wait here." With that Inuyasha jogged over to the others and told them how he met her father and she randomly began crying when he left them. Once he was finished with his explanation they all turned to go over to Kagome but all they found was an empty bench, somewhat wet from Kagome's tears.

* * *

HAHAHA! Review plz… come on, ya know you want to yell at me.


	22. My Blue Heaven

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha... DO YOU OWN INUYASHA? No, didn't think so... I also don't own "My Blue Heaven" Taking Back Sunday does...

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 22, I hate leaving things that are cliff-like on an odd numbered chapter... Don't ask, it's a weird pet peeve of mine, I know... but I hate it. So, I made this chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Lol I know, you hate/love me. That's all good, just as long as there's always the love.

The song for this chapter is "My Blue Heaven" which is by Taking back Sunday. (Please listen to as you read. You don't have to look at the lyrics as the song goes on but just ya know read with the music on if ya can, thanks.)

* * *

Kagome awoke in an empty hotel room. The only things inside of the room was the bed, the small kitchen and kitchen island, and small tan couch which she was on. A strange throbbing in her head was affecting her thinking. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there or who'd taken her. A clock was on the ugly green wall and she checked the time. It was 9:34 PM. She touched her head where the throbbing was the most and breathed in at the pain she felt as her fingers grazed the bump on her forehead. Suddenly, memories flooded through her mind. Inuyasha, scrape, bench, dad, her father taking her and whacking her. She gasped as each came in fast pictures. Where was she? Where was her father? Where was Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Lexi? What was happening? Those questions all ran through her mind at once and she saw a barrel next to the couch and began to throw up. It was too much to take in at once, an emotional overload. She started to put two and two together and realized her father had hit her with a blunt object on the head and dragged her to his own apartment. She didn't know where he was or what he was going to do to her. She knew he'd do _something, _that was inevitable. There was a loud knock at the door. She was confused but got up and answered it. Her father was standing there, drunk and exhausted.

"Wha...?" Kagome began but he whacked her with the glass beer bottle that was in his hand. A piece had cracked on her skull and she was surprised she didn't pass out again. Her blood began to spill on the carpet and her father swore under his breath. It would look very suspicious but who the hell would care? He was at an awful low-life motel and the owner had gone to the _bar_ with him, no one would know. He slammed the door shut and was suddenly awake.

"Kagome, what were you thinking?" He asked her. She shook her head because she didn't really understand his question. "What were you doing at the fair?" He asked, his voice rising with each word. She shook slightly as he spoke but didn't answer him. "What, cat got your tongue or something?" He asked roughly while he went to the small refrigerator and pulled out another beer bottle. "**Well?**" Kagome sat up on the couch and took a deep breath. What was she going to say, mother told me it was okay to go? That would just make her mother in trouble. She decided to stay silent and endure her pain for her mother. Her father then pulled out something from his pocket and walked over to the sitting Kagome. "Kagome," She looked at him and he smiled cruelly. "I wanted to show you some family pictures." He turned over to photos, one of Souta and one of her mother. They were past out on the floor, looking even more beaten then any time before. Her mother's body was in a sickly way with arms this way and that and her eyes were shut with blood seething out of her left one. Her lips were red with blood as well and her arm had hand prints and bruises trailed all the way down. Her brother was laying on his back with his eyes shut as well and he was very pale. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. Her father had purposely taken his shirt off to show Kagome his deathly bruises. One was bleeding and he looked like he'd been crying because wet streaks were on his cheeks. Kagome felt like she was going to die just looking at the photos.

(Music starts now... lol)

Two sides twist and then collide  
You're calling off the guards (Am I coming?)  
I'm coming through (Am I coming?)

"Did you..." Kagome found herself asking. He laughed evilly.

Adulteress conditioned to a spin cycled submission  
You know, sometimes it just feels better to give in  
(Sometimes it just feels better to give in)

"Did I what, precious?" He asked tauntingly. Kagome began to cry.

And it's all too familiar  
And it happens all the time  
All the cards begin to stack up  
Twisting heartache into fine little pieces that avoid an awful crime  
But it's you I can't deny (You I can't deny)

"Did you _kill _them?" She asked angrily through her tears. More awful laughing came and she wanted to puke once more. "You didn't... YOU **EVIL** BASTRAD!" Kagome went to get up and slap him but he punched her in the stomach first.

"Don't worry bitch, I didn't kill them... yet." He told her and a wave of relief passed through her. Kagome was strong again in some ways. Just knowing that they were _alive _was wonderful. "Now it's your turn," He said with another punch to her stomach. She threw up the little that was left in her stomach onto the floor. He laughed at her struggling.

Dull heat rises from the sheets  
I'm both a patient boy and a jealous man (Am I coming?)

My double standardized suspicion is remedied  
Oh my blue Heaven  
Sometimes it just feels better to give in  
(Sometimes it just feels better to give in)

"Oh my God, you're" He punched her again and she sucked on the air. "Insane." She told him, staring straight into his eyes. He cackled once again and pounded her body harder and harder, each punch with another maniac laugh.

And it's all too familiar  
And it happens all the time  
All the cards begin to stack up  
Twisting heartache into fine little pieces that avoid an awful crime  
But it's you I can't deny (You I can't deny)

'God help me...' Kagome thought to herself, clinging onto nothing for dear life.

We swing and we sway as this tiny voice in my head starts to sing  
"You're safe child, you are safe" (You're safe child, you are safe)  
You're safe child, you are safe

Meanwhile, the others all gathered at their hotel. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth along with Kouga and Miroku who were freaking out on the inside but looked calm and collected on the outside.

"Did her father look mean?" Sango asked, out of the blue. Inuyasha froze where he was.

'What if he's the one who does that to her... shit, shit, shit!' He thought.

"Shit..." He said aloud then ran out the hotel door. Miroku and Kouga followed.

We swing and we sway as this tiny voice in my head starts to sing  
"You're safe child, you are safe"

"Where're we going?" Kouga asked him. Inuyasha didn't even know so, he stopped running.

"I don't..." He fell the floor and just sat there.

"Wha...?" Miroku questioned. "Let's go outside." He suggested.

You're safe child, you are **safe  
**(Safe, safe, safe)  
You are safe

"She's going to... die." He whispered to himself.

We swing and we sway as this tiny voice in my head starts to sing  
"You're safe child, you are safe"  
(Am I coming through? Am I…?)  
Coming through?

He was finally through with her and she was barely conscious. He passed out immediately and she struggled with all her might to get up.

Is this all too familiar?  
Does it happen all the time?

Once she was on her knees, she crawled over to the door, opened it, and crawled out. She had to leave as soon as possible. She was making slight moans of pain but she didn't hear them, the only thing she knew was that she had to leave.

I'm just askin you to hear me  
Could you please, just once, just hear me?

Soon she reached the outside door and smiled slightly, seeing that her hotel was just down a hill and across the street. She weekly got up and walked out the door.

More than anything you wanted to be right  
Still it's you, you, it's you I can't deny (You I can't deny)

She saw Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Each were pacing outside the front of the hotel.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered. She weakly began to go down the hill and cross the street.

It's you I can't deny…

All three soon noticed a bloody Kagome. They ran over to her faster then ever.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said smiling sadly at her. She looked at him in the eyes and hugged him while she cried into his chest. "Let's go." He picked her up bridal style and they all walked back into the hotel, happy she was back but scared at how she looked. What had happened to her?

* * *

Well, made it the best I could... lol plz review.


	23. He Used To Love Me

Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha. **

A/N: I'm very proud to say, CHAPTER 23! YAAAY! (You're gonna get what ya want in this chappy. Trust me… You can trust me, can't you? O.o)

Once they had passed the lobby secretary desk without any suspicious looks, they began to run to their hotel room to get Kagome to safety. Inuyasha handed Kagome to Kouga, knowing he was faster than him even though he could run pretty fast himself. Kagome's eyes fluttered open slightly and she saw Kouga's face, flushed with anger. He hated the person whoever did this to Kagome more than anything on the planet at that moment.

"K-Kouga?" Kouga looked down at her slightly then continued to run, wanting to murder the man stupid enough to hurt her.

"Shh, we're gonna be there in a second. Just rest," He told her. She turned her head slightly and saw the blurs of Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome decided to let Kouga take her to the room, not knowing anything but that and she let her eyelids fall once more. She heard a door open and gasps from the two girls. She was laid down on a very soft cushion which was placed on one of the beds. Sango had one in her suitcase and quickly placed it on the bed, knowing it was rock hard. She wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. It seemed like hours had passed before she woke up when, in reality, it had only been 3 minutes. Kagome awoke to find 5 worried heads all around her. Sango looked like she would bawl any second, Alexis had this frightened look on, Kouga was wearing blank eyes and cooing her to rest once more, Miroku was holding Sango's side and kissing her every so often to try to calm her while on the other hand he was scared shitless at how Kagome was, and Inuyasha was staring sadly and lovingly down at his Kagome. She tried to smile at them but she was too exhausted to even do that. All her other beatings before had happened at home and she had to be strong for her brother but he wasn't there, she felt the full affect of her father's beating.

"Kagome..." She heard Sango whisper and she turned her gaze to her friend. "Who..?" She couldn't finish her sentence and turned away from her while Miroku rubbed her back comfortingly. Kagome swallowed but her mouth was dry.

"Water please." She said in a raspy voice while she tried to sit up. Kouga helped her while he propped a pillow that was behind her so she could sit up to talk to them and Inuyasha walked over to the sink and got her some water with ice.

"Here ya go Kags," Inuyasha said as he handed her the water but she couldn't hold it. So, he held the water for her and asked Alexis to grab a straw near the sink. She did and came back with it within seconds, using her magnificent wolfy powers. (we need some comedy relief) She placed it into the water and Kagome sucked on the straw and drank like she hadn't had water in years. When she was through, she had gained some of her strength back and could talk a little, but enough to tell them what had been going. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell them her story.

She was sitting in the comfortable leather seat in the living room and the others were all on the couch which the boys had moved so they were facing her. All four fit on the couch while Inuyasha was next to Kagome's chair. He'd brought her over to the chair a half an hour ago because she'd asked for him too. She was getting ready to tell them all, sugarcoating nothing.

"So Kags," Inuyasha started and she looked at him weakly from her chair. "Will you please tell us who did this to you? Was it your father?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at Inuyasha's guess.

'Of course he'd think that, stupid! He saw him before he took you away. It's okay, tell them. You can do this!' Kagome thought to herself, giving herself some confidence. Then she spoke quietly, "Yes.. My dad hit me with something then dragged me away to his apartment." Kagome's eyes began to well with tears, it wasn't as easy to talk about it as she thought it might be.

"Oh God, Kagome." Sango cried for her friend and wished that there was something that they could do.

"Was this the first time he's done something like this?" Kouga asked her. She was silent for a moment.

"No," She whispered to them and they were all shocked, everyone except Inuyasha.

"Kagome, do you think you need a doctor, a hospital?" Miroku asked her in a brotherly manner. She smiled the smallest smile in the world.

"No thank you." She said, then she winced in pain. "Maybe… but first I have to tell you this." They were all quiet besides the awkward fidgeting on the couch.

"Oh Kaggy, how long..?" Sango asked her. She shuddered slightly at the question.

"T-ten years ago. My brother was born and everything was going great. Then my dad lost his job and began to drink. My mother was the first one to get beat but she said it was because he had a big temper.. I knew better." She whispered. Then with new strength continued, "He came home late every night and yelled at my mother and hurt her or occasionally forced her to bed with him... Then one day he turned to me and.. and told me I was worthless, pathetic."

FLASHBACK

A seven year old Kagome had been crying on her bed. She hated when her mommy got hurt. Especially when she was in pain. She'd once seen her parents bodies that close before but they were both happy, not this time though. No, her father was being mean and her mother was screaming out in pain.

"Mommy..." Kagome whispered into her pillow. Suddenly, the screaming had died down and she heard her father's footsteps walking out into the kitchen. Kagome went to investigate.

"Daddy?" She asked as her naked father closed the refrigerator door. He looked at her, barely seeing the little girl in front of him. "Daddy?" Kagome asked him again. He grunted slightly with a small burp. "Daddy, did you hurt mommy?" She asked quietly, sitting herself on a stool at the kitchen island. Her feet were wiggling back and forth, she was nervous. He growled slightly, chugging down some milk. "Daddy!" Kagome yelled at him to get his attention. He slapped her in the face and she began to sob.

"Shut up..." He said, alarmed at what he'd done. Then anger clouded his eyes and he couldn't control himself. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He slapped her once more. Her crying became even louder.

"Daddy, what did I do?" She asked, frantically trying to get up. Her tiny hands were clutching at the tile floor.

"You did... _nothing!"_ He said as he punched her once more. "You're **worthless!**" He yelled at her and she screamed as she was picked up by her father's large hands. He turned her to face him and saw her precious little eyes shining with tears.

"Daddy?" She questioned him weakly, tears beginning to fall down her face again.

'What have I done to my Kagome?' A voice asked in the back of his mind but he couldn't control the hate that was consuming him.

"And you're _pathetic!_" He whispered, pure loathing dripping on his every word. He brought her to her room and threw her roughly on the bed. Then he began the punching and slapping all over again. It was a miracle he didn't kill her. Kagome was only seven and she was so small for her age. Later that night Kagome lay awake in her bed, silently sobbing. She heard her father come into her room and sit on the rocking chair in the corner of her room. He began to rock back and forth and the rocking chair began to creak. Suddenly, he was sobbing.

"Oh God, what have I done?" He asked himself. "Oh my baby girl, I'm so sorry." He whispered through his tears. Kagome sat up slightly and he looked alarmed then smiled his old smile at her. "Come here Kagome..." She didn't move. He got a little angry at that but understood her reasons. "Kagome, come here. I promise I won't hurt you." She walked over to his now dressed form. She got on his lap and she hugged him. They cried together for a while and she looked into his eyes.

"Daddy, I love you..." She whispered to him. He smiled kindly and happily.

"I love you too, precious. Now, get to bed." He told her and she obeyed. As she got into bed she smiled contentedly. He walked over to her and touched her head then bent down and kissed her. "I love you Kagome, goodnight." That was the last time she would ever hear those words from his mouth or see him happy. The next day Kagome got an even worse beating then the night before.

END OF FLASHBACK

"He began to beat me and never stopped since. My brother was only five years old when he was first beaten. I hate him..." Kagome finished and everyone was silent.

"We're so sorry Kagome." Kouga spoke up through the silence and she looked into his eyes. She smiled at him but the memory of her kind father was lingering and she couldn't help but begin to cry.

"What did I do?" She begged to know. "What did I say? Why did he get soo m-mad?" Kagome was sobbing and the others didn't move. They couldn't comfort her or answer her. She looked each of them desperately in the eyes. "_Please, _tell me what I did! Oh come on, I know you know!" She moaned. Inuyasha touched her back slightly and flinched. "I'm sorry..." She whispered to them and they immediately forgave her. "It's just... I don't know why he couldn't love me.. or my mommy... or Souta. I wish we were good enough for him." She cried some more then quieted down.

"Kagome, we love you. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Alexis, and me." Sango told her firmly. Kagome smiled as she looked at the carpet.

"I know you do but... I wish my _father_ did." More tears streamed down her face and she vented her pain by screaming out in anguish and moaning out questions that would never be answered. "Why'd he have to hate me? He used to love me... he did! I... I used to love him too.." She tried to get up from the chair but couldn't. Sango and Alexis were crying with her silently, hating to see her lose her bearings like that. Miroku was choking up but he knew he had to stay strong for Sango and Alexis. Kouga was pacing again, trying to think of anything but what was happening. This was too deep for him, he couldn't handle it. He warned Kagome that he wouldn't be able to... But now, he'd have to, he loved her and not the way Sango or the others thought he did. Inuyasha had taken Kagome onto his lap and was cradling her in his arms while she asked the same questions over and over and cried and cried.

"Oh Kags, I'm so sorry you had to go through this for so long." He whispered into her hair as she rocked in his arms. A single tear found it's way down Inuyasha cheek and he gasped slightly. She swallowed some saliva then looked him in the eyes. So much pain, hate, sadness, and love was held in them that he wanted to look away, but he willed himself to stare back. "Kagome, I _love_ you." He mouthed and suddenly, she was smiling again.

A/N (At the end of the chappy.. lol): Well, that's it for now! Please review... cause I didn't like it when you got mad at me and yelled... happy reviews are MUCH better! Lol ttyl : )


	24. Alexis Explains

**Disclaimer (READ... so you know what's going on) -** **I do not own Inuyasha... that is all. I also don't own "Name" the Goo Goo Dolls do. (That's a hint that this'll be a songfic chapter... enjoy) **

**A/N:**** Chapter, drum roll please... Twenty Four! Exciting, isn't it? Lol okay, enjoy!**

Everyone was exhausted, mentally and physically. Sango had laid out all of the pillows on the floor. She took pillows from the beds and couches. It created a type of floor bed so that they could all sleep next to each other and feel safe, especially Kagome. Once everyone was settled, they sat up with new found energy.

"Kagome," Sango began. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, no matter what." Kagome smiled and nodded her head, she knew that.

"Yeah, me too." Alexis said casually, but meaning every word. Miroku grinned at Kagome and she just smiled back, she didn't need to hear what he had to say. Truth was, she didn't need to hear what any of them had to say. She knew that they would be there for her, no matter where or when. All she had to do was accept their help.

"Now," Kouga started. "What do we do about this 'dad' of yours?" He asked her. She was confused at the question but then realized what he meant and she shrugged slightly.

"I don't know... Nothing?" She asked them and they all looked flabbergasted.

"Kags, of course we're gonna do somethin!" Inuyasha said in an angry tone with a slight growl which came from the back of his throat out of the hate he had for Kagome's evil father. Kagome was startled by the anger in his voice.

"But, there's nothing to do. I _can't _do anything about it." She told them.

"Not true Kagome, we gotta lock this guy up and throw away the key!" Alexis fumed. "I mean what the hell did you expect, we weren't gonna react this way? Kagome we have to do something. If anything happened to you it would be on our consciences the rest of our damn lives." She said, giving her the facts. Kagome stopped breathing and began to zone out.

'What? I can't... I won't... Shit, I don't know what to do!' She thought to herself. Then a plan formed in her mind. But, of course, she wouldn't actually play the plan out.

"Okay, here's the deal. When I get home, I'll talk to my mom about the whole 'throwing dad in jail' idea. I know she won't go for it but I have to try, right? Then, when she doesn't go for it, I'll do it myself and go to the... authorities and tell them what's been going on. I'll skip a school day or something and do it then." Kagome told them. When she was through, she looked at each of their faces and saw their mouths slightly open.

"Whoa..." Miroku said. Kagome looked confused.

"You just... Took charge! Good for you Kagome." Kouga told her with a flashy smile that showed of his fangs and Kagome laughed inwardly.

"Well, I think that now would be the perfect time to do just that." She said to them firmly, even though she wasn't even going to follow through with the plan, she'd have to pretend for their sake.

"Who's up for round two of Truth or Dare?" Sango joked with two fingers wiggling in the air and almost everyone laughed. Then she scooted over next to Miroku and smiled up at him. "How bout ya give us a nice bedtime story, pops?" She said with a southern accent. Miroku scowled at her but laughed along with everyone else. They needed a bit of happy time before the morning came and they had to leave the fair.

"Hmm..." Alexis hummed quietly and everybody looked at her. She shrugged slightly, obviously in deep thought.

"Alexis? Lexi what's up?" Kouga asked her. She looked around at them once more and sighed sadly.

(Music starts now... the song is "Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls. It goes nicely.)

"It's just... I don't know, the first night we were all sitting around like this." She said and no one understood her. "Well, now we're sitting around like this and we're different.. we've all changed. Within the smallest of time too... If anyone saw us sitting around that first night then compared it to this one, they'd probably ask their self if it was the same group of people, ya know?"

_And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away_

"I mean, look at Sango and Miroku now. Don't leave those two alone, who knows what the hell would happen."

_'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
Got tossed along the way_

"And Inuyasha and Kagome, they don't show too much affection towards one another but you just _know_ that when they're alone, more than talking goes on." The two couples blushed rosily but continued to listen to what she had to say, it seemed important.

_And letters that you never meant to send  
Get lost or thrown away_

"Kouga and I, we just found each other again, out of the blue! You guys have no idea how much I missed my bro." Everyone laughed quietly, then Alexis continued.

_And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame_

_But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em' your name_

"And now, this whole thing with Kagome... Kagome's changed before our very eyes. There's a reason behind all of the things that she does or did... I'm just saying that.. that this has been quite an experience and I'm glad that I grew up with you guys. I wish this week could last... forever." She whispered the last part and suddenly they all understood her. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?" They nodded and she smiled to herself.

_And scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far_

"Alexis, where do you live?" Sango asked her quietly. Alexis smiled a toothy grin and looked up at her.

"I live... wherever I can find a good enough place." She told them bluntly with a cold laugh. "I'm broke and homeless is what I'm saying."

_Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
Did you get to be a star_

"How about this, now you live with me and mom." Kouga said and she smiled at him.

"Sure, I like that idea... No more sleeping under bridges when it rains out!" She joked seriously.

_And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are_

"Hmm..." Sango pondered out loud. All eyes went on her and she laughed tiredly. "I think we all should just hit the hay now. Who's with me!" She asked with dramatic enthusiasm.

_We grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
Reruns all become our history _

Everybody agreed and they turned off the lights, leaving a night light on so everyone could see where they were walking if they had to get up in the middle of the night.

_A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name _

The others were all finally asleep and Kagome relaxed her tense shoulders.

_And I won't tell em' your name  
I won't tell em' your name  
Mmm, mmm, mmm_

She was staring at the night light which made her eyes burn but she didn't shut them. She rested her head on her hand and sighed quietly as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Silent tears found their way down her face as she began to think about her father telling her he loved her that last time.

_I won't tell em' your name… Ow!_

'Why didn't he just give up alcohol and be a father and a husband? He used to do it so well... so why?' She asked herself. 'He hated me... Souta and mom, that's why. We are pathetic and stupid and _nothing_ to him...' Suddenly, she heard someone waking and she pretended to sleep because she didn't really want to talk at the moment.

"Kagome...?" A groggy voice came to her ear. She gently shifted her head to face the person who was behind her, Inuyasha. He'd smelt the saltiness of her tears and wanted to know what was the matter.

"Hmm?" She asked him, just as tired and trying to wipe away her tears without him noticing but that made it all the more obvious.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were a-asleep." He yawned and Kagome giggled quietly at him as his eyes began to droop.

"Go back to sleep," She told him but he just ignored her.

"Come here you," He opened his arms slightly and she nestled herself on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder as he rapped his arms around her. Kagome sighed, content yet on edge as she began to drift off to sleep. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and, with his lips still there, he whispered wonderful words.

_I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same_

"You're beautiful," Kiss. "You're amazingly talented when it comes to art," Kiss. "You mean the world to me," Kiss. "You are brave," Kiss. "You are _not _pathetic." Kagome smiled through the tears that had come when he began his rant of talking and kissing.

_It's lonely where you are come back down,  
And I won't tell em your name_

She looked up at Inuyasha and he lowered his lips to hers. When she kissed him, nothing in the world was wrong... and nothing was right. There was no right or wrong, just them. The only thing she knew was Inuyasha and his kiss. Which, truth be told, was the only two things she ever wanted to know for the rest of her life.

**A/N (At the End of the Chapter) -**** Mmk, please review. I know it was short but it did end on a sweet note, ya gotta admit that. Also, please forgive the shortness but I couldn't write more... and forgive the dramatics (blushes) I'm ashamed to call myself a writer... not really but at least I'll pretend to be. Any who, I'm really tired, it's 1:06 AM and I just took two Benadryl a half hour ago. (Grrr I hate allergies...) you have no idea how weird this stuff makes me feel... Ttyl... lol byeee**


	25. Kags or Kagome?

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha and this is chapter 25... lol.

A/N: Yay for chapter 25, who's happy? I AM! Okay :smiles like crazy: enjoy.

Kagome was the first one up. She looked over at the clock; it was 6:30 A.M. She tried to get up then noticed Inuyasha's arm over her stomach. Then, she noticed Inuyasha. She gently lifted his arm and he murmured something incoherent and rolled over, freeing her to get up without any trouble. She held her giggles in and walked over to the sink for a glass of water.

"We're really going home today..." She said quietly with an almost inaudible sigh as she finished up her water. "Funny, I thought this trip would last... forever." She crushed the plastic cup in her hand and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before everyone woke up and fought over the bathroom even though there were two. As she undressed she decided maybe a bath would be nice. When the tub was finally full, she stepped inside and went under. 'This is very relaxing,' Kagome thought as she rose out of the water. She took some shampoo and began to lather it in her hair. The suds turned her bath into a bubble bath and the smell that filled the bathroom was beyond sweet. Kagome laughed quietly as a bubble rose up from the bath and it popped before it got too far. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Kouga.

"Oh God!" Kouga blocked his view. For some reason Kagome couldn't stop laughing. "Kagome, you okay?" Kouga asked her, she laughed even harder.

"Kouga, i-it's okay!" She said, still laughing. "But, you m-might want to use the other bathroom!" She laughed, tears filling her eyes. He began to laugh as well.

"Yeah, okay. Bye!" And then he left Kagome to her laughter.

"Wow…" Kagome said with a smile, her giggling beginning to die down. Then, there was a knock at the door. She put a towel around her waist and opened the door, it was Sango.

"Hey," She said tiredly. "I really gotta pee, ya think you could like step out for a sec. Kouga's using the other one."

"Sure," Kagome said, and let her friend go to the bathroom while she shivered on the other side of the door. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her towards them and she screamed. She couldn't help it, she just screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh, Kags... Kagome it's just me!" Inuyasha turned her to face him. Her face was moist with water and tears. "Oh Kags, I'm sorry… I just woke up and came over to give you a good morning hug." He rubbed her shoulders and she smiled at him. Then forgotten tears found their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought… I don't really know what I thought. I think I thought you were my... father." She told him. He wrapped his arms around.

"That's understandable… I'm sorry." He rubbed her toweled back to sooth her and it worked. She laughed falsely.

"No, no it's okay." Then, Sango slowly walked out of the bathroom and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sleeping for a bit more." She said to herself more than anyone. Inuyasha chuckled quietly then let go of Kagome and hugged Sango.

"You're in the hugging mood." Kagome laughed. Sango hugged him back and shut her eyes while she yawned again.

"You're really warm Inuyasha." Kouga's laugh could be heard from the bathroom and Sango jumped. "Oops, I almost fell asleep in your boyfriend's arms." Sango smiled at Kagome. "Niiight,"

"Good morning." Inuyasha corrected. She laughed tiredly as Kouga came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, before I get into a conversation with _you_ now, I'm heading back to my bath." Kagome said over her shoulder with a smile as she returned to the bathroom and heard more chatting going on behind her.

"What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha asked him roughly.

"Don't know, I'm tired." Kagome laughed as she heard Inuyasha grunt then go back to bed. She slid into the tub once more and relaxed.

"I never thought that taking a simple bath would be so… difficult. So much for taking an early shower." Kagome said quietly to herself as she rubbed her arms. "Hm, waters gotten cold." She pouted. She drained some of the water then let some more hot water into the tub. "Better," She smiled. Soon, she was through with her bath and she stood up as the water drained and turned the shower on to rinse the suds off her body and in her hair. Once she was done with that, she got out and wrapped her hair in a towel and the towel she'd used earlier around her. She looked in the mirror and she was confused. 'Who am I?' She questioned the mirror but it gave no response. "No, really. Who am I? How would the others explain... me?" She asked aloud but, once again, her reflection gave no response. She remembered how about a week ago she looked at her reflection and she'd been so sure of who she was. She was Kagome Higurashi, beaten constantly by her father. Kagome had no confidence, she had no one. Her mother and brother were the only ones who even gave a damn about her. Now, she was Kags or Kaggy. She was more stable. Kagome had five other people who would do probably anything for her. So, who was she now that all that happened? "You're still _nothing._" She said angrily to herself. Then she combed her hair out and brushed her teeth. She told herself when they got home everything would go back to how it was before. They would forget her and go back to their old lives.

"Kags, hurry up! I gotta peeee!" Alexis cried.

"Kags..." She whispered to herself. "Lexi, there's another bathroom ya know." She yelled back.

"Yeah, Miroku's stinking that one up." She said. Miroku hollered.

"Hey, I was not! I didn't even shit, shut up!" Kagome laughed in spite of herself.

"Gimme a sec, I'll be right out." She told Alexis.

"Kay." Lexi yelled back.

"Keep it down, would ya?" Inuyasha fumed at Alexis who was yelling way too loud. Kagome was only on the other side of the door, no need to yell.

"Shush, I'm being quiet." Alexis said with a shiver, why was it so cold that morning? Kagome walked out of the bathroom, still with only her towels wrapped around her and she noticed the lights were on and everyone was awake. They were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked them with a smile. "What is it?" She looked down at her shoulders and legs. "Oooh," She smirked. "That's what you're staring at. And to think, I thought it was because I was just drop dead gorgeous." She said with sarcasm. No one laughed. "Oh stop it." She walked up to her things and got her clothes. Then, she dropped the towel that was around her and everyone gasped. "Shit," She muttered and she hurried to get the towel back around her but the damage was done. They all saw how badly her father had beaten her and how awful she looked... how skinny she'd gotten.

"Kaggy, we're taking you to the hospital." Miroku said with finality.

"NO! I mean, no. We have to get back… school." Flashes of her mother and brother came into her mind. "Miroku, I'm fine. Trust me, it's been worse." She got dressed in the closet and came out with most of her bruises covered. She wore regular blue jeans and a white turtle neck to cover herself. She put her hair up in a pony tail and allowed some tears to go down; she vowed they'd be her last. With a quiet moan of sadness she left the dark closet and smiled at the others. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Soon. Everyone ready?" Inuyasha asked. They all nodded and headed down to the lobby. As they stepped into the elevator, they all silently agreed they were going to whatever it took to help Kagome. She needed them, she just wouldn't admit it.

"Stubborn." Inuyasha muttered as the elevator went down.

"What was that?" Miroku asked with amusement.

"Nothing," And from that point on they were all silent until they reached the car.

A/N: So, it's late... This means I have to go to sleep and now you all must review... because it makes me write chapters faster… What? It's half the truth! Nah, just kidding. But seriously, please review.

Byyy the way, the reason I haven't been updating ANYTHING lately is because school just started for me about two weeks ago. Plus, I've been focusing more on the newer fic of mine… hehe… Plz forgive me!


	26. Dream Of Fun

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo, I've finally written chapter 26 for everyone who cares about this story! I hope you like it, I've been meaning to update A Healed Heart it's just I've been sick. Gah, do I hate being sick. Also school's getting kinda tough, so yeah lol. Thanks for understanding, it's all much appreciated.

Song for this chappy is "Smile Like You Mean It" which is a very awesome song that you HAVE to listen to as you read b/c it's just so good... lol... Me no own…

* * *

Miroku got in the drivers seat and began to drive away from the fair.

"Hm, this is sad." Sango said with a smiley pout. "Can't believe it's already over, it went by like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome agreed. "And we established that last night." She snapped. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," She bit out. "Can we just get home?"

"Yeah," Miroku said as they finally got onto a no longer crowded patch of concrete. He sped down the strip and no one got to take in the remnants of the fair.

'Well that was selfish of me...' Kagome thought, angry with herself.

"Miroku, you're going too fast." Sango said in a hushed voice. He slowed down but only so much, Kagome wanted to get home. "Miroku for God's sake slow down." Sango was in the front beside Miroku and Alexis was on her other side. Surprisingly, they weren't squished. In the back was Kouga on the left, Kagome in the middle, then Inuyasha on the right. He had his window all the way down. He was trying to calm down. He kept getting angrier and angrier at Kagome's father. He literally wanted to kill the man.

"I have an idea, how about we listen to the radio?" Alexis suggested.

"Sure," Miroku said as he turned the radio on and flipped to multiple stations. "Nothing's on. Open the glove compartment and get out a CD from one of my cases.

"My God Miroku, none of these are labeled." Sango said. "And you gave up so easily, you barely even stopped at any of the good stations." He grinned stupidly and shrugged.

"Sorry." She finally chose an entirely blank one that had nothing, literally no writing or anything, on it.

"Now, let's see what's on this one. Watch, bet ya it'll suck." Sango said and snickered as the CD began to spin and the player found the tracks. (A/N: Music starts NOW lol) "Oooh, you like The Killers." She stated. Everyone soon recognized the song.

"Old song though," Kouga said distantly as he too tried to calm his own anger with Kagome's father down.

"So what?" Lexi asked with a toothy grin looking back at him. "It's a freaking _good _song."

"True," Kouga smiled at her as the music came spiraling out the speakers. "Very true."

Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young

Kagome sighed heavily and wished that they would get the highway that very second.

Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand

She glanced at Inuyasha. She hadn't realized how serious he had become. As she looked at him she felt like crying. Had she changed him? She liked the old, fun, and loving Inuyasha.

Smile like you mean it

Inuyasha caught her staring and gazed into her eyes. He smiled at her and that just made her day. Then went to tickle her only to stop himself, remembering her bruises. His smile fell.

Smile like you mean it

"I love you. You know that right?" Kagome asked him quietly. Kouga and Alexis pretended not to hear what she was saying and put their ears down.

Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
We lost track of the time

"Yeah," He bent down and kissed her nose gently. "Of course." She smiled at him then laid her head on his shoulder sleepily.

Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things slide by so carelessly

Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window once more. This was so tough for him. He loved a girl who was being hurt by her own father. He almost couldn't deal with it. Almost.

Smile like you mean it

The wind ripped through his hair and he picked up familiar and unfamiliar scents. Then he picked up a specific scent. The scent of someone he could easily murder at that moment.

Smile like you mean it

It was Kagome's disgusting father. How he hated that evil man. Miroku glanced at him in the mirror.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." He said while clenching his fists. He noticed Kagome was sleeping and smiled to himself. She looked like an angel when she slept.

And someone is calling my name  
From the back of the restaurant

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head protectively.

"Dream good dreams Kags," Sango whispered over to Kagome.

_And someone is playing a game  
In the house that I grew up in_

"Mm," She muttered quietly with a small smile. "Thanks Sango." Sango smiled as Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"No problem Kaggy,"

_And someone will drive her around  
Down the same streets that I did  
On the same streets that I did_

Something told Sango that Kagome was thanking her for more than wishing her pleasant dreams.

_Smile like you mean it_

Then Kagome shut her eyes once more. She never dreamed. Kagome only had nightmares and the weekend she'd slept so deeply she couldn't remember her dreams.

_Smile like you mean it_

But maybe, just maybe, on the ride home she'd dream of fun. Running in fields with her hair down, Sango beside her. Playing jump rope with Lexi.

_Smile like you mean it_

Swinging on swings with Miroku. Him pushing her, her pushing him. Them laughing wildly as they swung back and forth. Having races with Kouga, enjoying a friend's company...

_Smile like you mean it_

Lying in the grass with Inuyasha. Looking at clouds and making shapes out of them. Making them what they weren't. In truth, they were just clouds right? They weren't bunnies or fluffy white unicorns. They couldn't be faces either, that's not real. Horses riding magical white clouds... never in a million years.

"Shit!" She opened her eyes immediately. Miroku was swerving this way and that. She looked back to find her drunk father chasing after them. Inuyasha wrapped comforting arms around her while Sango and Alexis screamed with fright. Miroku pulled over to try and get away from him but that didn't work. He simply rammed into them at full speed. Another nightmare...

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry it's so short... I'll try to make it longer next time, I promise. Please review! Thanks for reading.


	27. Kouga

**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha. (Trying just bold for a change lol...)**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 27 equals a definite YAY! I hope nobody hates me for leaving it at such a cliffy, I had to... nothing else was coming to me hehe. At least a few days later I'm posting the next chappy! Thanks for reading, me loveth you.**

* * *

Kagome awoke action all around her. She could hear voices but she didn't understand what they were saying. On her right she saw a bloody Kouga and on her left she found her father. She coughed and coughed.

"She's coughing up blood! Internal bleeding?" She heard a frantic intern, at least they seemed to be an intern, ask.

"Calm down." A strong and firm male voice spoke.

"What's going on?" She heard a very familiar voice ask. Suddenly Kagome saw a worried head over her. She squinted at him. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother.

"Se..." Kagome began but she couldn't get anything out and another fit of coughing overcame her.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome." He said to assure her she was okay. He saw millions of questions in her eyes and answered them.

"Inuyasha's fine, he's only broken an arm. He's the one that called me. Uh, Sango she's uh good I think. They've moved her so I know she's stable."

"Sir, you have to leave." A nurse told him.

"Wait a second," He said but she ignored him.

"Leave, now sir." She said but he let it go.

"Umm let's see.. Oh right, Alexis as fine. A bit of head trauma but that's it. Miroku... is okay. Kouga," He looked over beside her.

"We're loosing him!" Someone said in a hushed, serious tone. Kagome's eyes widened and she could barely breathe.

"Get the hell out of here." Her doctor told Sesshomaru.

"Fine," He said with his hands up. "I'm gone." Kagome looked around the room and suddenly pain waved throughout her body. She whimpered quietly because it was such a shock. She tried to remember what had happened.

"Okay," Said a medium-loud voice. "Time of death, 5:37 PM." Kagome looked around frantically but it hurt to move.

'Kouga!' She thought and then blacked out.

"Where...?" Kagome questioned out loud as she sat in a field of rolling hills and green grass.

"Come on Kagome!" A little girl motioned for her to follow.

"O... Okay." Kagome got up and began to run after her.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked with a smile beginning to grow on her lips. The little girl turned around and smiled sweetly at her.

"Nowhere silly! We're just running." She followed the now familiar little girl.

"Who...? Who are you?" Kagome asked her. She turned around.

"I'm you." She said quietly.

"Wha... wait what?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Nah just kidding," The girl fell over in a fit of giggling. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Okaay." She said and began to walk away, this was too weird.

"Wait!" The girl said with worry. Kagome turned around slowly.

"Okay, but why?" She asked. The girl shrugged.

"I wanna play some more." She told her simply. Kagome smiled at her.

"Okay," And she bent down to the girl's level. "But first you have to tell me your name."

"I'm Sora..." She twirled like a little girl and began to spin around. Kagome gasped and realized why she looked so familiar.

"Mom?" She questioned.

"No, Sora." She corrected her. Kagome laughed in spite of herself. "Come on now, let's play." She grabbed Kagome's hand and they began to spin around going faster and faster with each turn. When they finally fell down the sun was setting and a calm yet crisp wind had begun to cool their sweating foreheads.

"So Kagome," Her mother began and she smiled. "Don't you ever have fun?" She asked and Kagome thought about it for a minute.

"Sure I do, I have lots of fun." Her young mother looked out at the sun and frowned.

"No you don't. I could tell when we were spinning. Half the time you were upset and didn't really want to do it... But it was still fun!" She giggled and kicked the grass. "All I'm saying is you have to let loose sometimes. Forget your problems and enjoy the day you only have so many..."

"For someone so little you sure know a lot." Kagome laughed. Sora looked thoughtful.

"Yeah but you know that too." Sora told her. "This is just a dream..." She whispered secretly with a hand at her small, cute lips.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. It felt so real. "That can't be."

"Eh, maybe it's the medication they gave you..." She said with a small smile. "But I don't know. Anyway, everything I say or do is just you telling yourself what you have to be reminded I guess. So Kagome, have fun once in a while." She told her. Kagome leaned back on her hands.

"Okay," She looked over at her with a tiny grin. "I will. And every time I'm feeling down I'll think about you Sora and I'll smile... Because I had a really good time with you today." Sora leaned on Kagome and they both lied down in the grass, tiny blades poking through their hair. They just sat there looking at the orange and pink sky with millions of tiny clouds along with some large and fluffy ones, the setting sun tinting the sky gold.

"Ooh, that one looks like a face!" Sora said pointing towards a cloud. Kagome screwed her eyes up as if that would help.

"No, it really doesn't." Kagome said plainly.

"Yes it does!" Sora pouted and kept pointing at the cloud. "Look, that's the eyes..." Kagome saw it. "That's the nooose!" Kagome saw it. "That's the mouth, it's kinda crooked. Like it's smiling or something." Kagome saw it. "Oh and look, he has a ponytail type thing in his hair." Kagome saw it and it looked like Kouga. Tears welled in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Sora asked quietly.

"Kouga's dead!" She said sadly. "Oh it's all my fault." She cried into Sora's tiny arms. Sora rubbed her back and soothed her with kind words.

"It's okay, shhh." Kagome continued to cry.

"Why did my father follow us?" She asked. "Why, why, why, why, WHY?" She asked getting quiet then loud once more. She punched a hand into the ground. "My God I hate that awful man..." She moaned sadly. "Sora... what am I going to do?" She asked and Sora stared at her not speaking. Then she sighed and hugged her once more.

"Kagome it's okay... it's really gonna be okay." She told her. Kagome wiped her face leaving wet streaks and new tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, no I don't think it is." Kagome sighed and they were silent. The wind picked up and Kagome closed her eyes trying to relax. Thoughts were running through her head and she chose that moment to let everything go, to forget who or where she was. Of course there was that little section of her brain that said she was Kagome and she was in the most realistic dream she'd ever had. But she let it all go. Sora began to sing quietly and Kagome could feel wind brushing against her cheek.

"Hushhh," It whispered and she lied down and fell asleep. When she woke she was in a hospital room. Wires going this way and that and tubes up her mouth and nose. So it was a dream.

"She's awake!" She heard Alexis whisper excitedly. Suddenly Alexis was above her and tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Kagome you scared us." She said and Kagome tried to say something but couldn't because of that damn tube. Kagome began to cry as soon as Inuyasha was also above her. Inuyasha and Alexis shared glances and both held one of her hands.

"Miroku's in the ICU." Inuyasha began. "He's in the room next to you." He told her with a nod and Kagome tried to look over but couldn't. "Uh, Sango's also in ICU. She's recovering well though." Inuyasha grinned. "You three are quite the fighters." Kagome's eyes fell. He hadn't mentioned Kouga. Then someone came through the door and she looked up expecting her father. The moment she saw the person's face she was the happiest person alive.

"Hey Kags, how ya doing?" Kouga asked her with a toothy grin. She smiled at them widely, the tube no longer any of her concern. Tears flowed down her face and they were all very confused.

"I thought you died!" She tried to mouth and say. By the third time they all understood her.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry." He looked at her and touched her cheek. "Hm, nope. I'm still here. I didn't even get hurt that bad which is beyond surprising cause he rammed right into me." Kagome cried some more but finally got control of herself. She was so happy! They all looked at one another cautiously before they continued with news.

"Kagome," Inuyasha kneeled down so he could be eye level with her. "You're dad... died."

* * *

**A/N: Haha... got you all fooled... thought Kouga died, probably made some of ya cry! God I'm sick lol... So, anyone mad her dad died and didn't get to suffer by going to jail? Sowwy, next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow. The only reason I didn't continue with this was because me mumsy yelled at me to hit the hay lol... well PLEASE REVIEW, niiiiigt! (I'll me mistakes tomorrow as well, cause I know I probably missed some...)**


	28. What If She Did Mean It?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha... at all... so there... WHAT NOW BIZNATCH??**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 28, and only a few more to go… (cries) Oh well, thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Kagome tried to ask as she bit the tube and gagged slightly.

"Yeah, your bastard father died." Alexis said. Inuyasha glared at her but didn't really mean it. He was thinking the same thing. "Sorry." She muttered to Kagome, not meaning it. Kagome was shocked. Was this good news or bad news? She asked herself. Of course it was good news, why wouldn't it be? Then she remembered her old dad and began to get sad. Even though she may have denied it there was always that part of her that wished he had changed back to his old self. Now that would never happen. He was gone another alcohol rampage and he wouldn't return from this one.

"How?" Her eyes asked them and Kouga decided to answer her.

"Well, he was drunk and wasn't wearing his seatbelt. Simple as that." Kouga told her. "Plus, he banged his head on the steering wheel and broke his neck somehow and everything was sticking out all over the place. Bones and all, yuck. And he was bleeding like crazy and he kept choking on his own tongue. I grossed me the fuck out and..."

"Kouga, that's enough." Inuyasha said firmly. Kouga, once again, was over explaining. He smiled and shrugged. He couldn't help it, it was who he was. He was an over explainer.

"Okay, okay." He said and Inuyasha smiled slightly. He'd really grown. All of them had. This experience would stay with them for the rest of their lives. Suddenly a nurse came in.

"We're going to take her breathing tube out now." She smiled sweetly at them. She was wearing bright red lipstick and had on a whiter than white nurse outfit on. Was she new here? They all became a little nervous but decided they'd have to trust her.

"Okay." Inuyasha said. Then they sat down in the chairs that were scattered around the room. She hovered over Kagome and began to slide the tube out. Kagome felt like she had to cough or gag the whole time. Plus, it was painful and scratched her throat uncomfortably. "Have they told you how long you've been here?" Kagome frowned, no they hadn't. "You've been here, in the ICU, for 14 days." Kagome's eyes widened. The nurse was trying to keep her mind off the tube and the others liked that about her. "It doesn't mean anything just that you're healing at your own pace. Which, everyone does." The shrugged as she continued to pull out the tube. "But you've had a terrific improvement by waking up." She laughed slightly then stopped for a moment because her arm was getting tired. It was a slow, slow process. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She walked over to the other three. "Guys, just talk to her, it helps a lot." They nodded and walked around Kagome.

"Take slow steady breaths, kay?" Alexis told her with a grin. "I sound all nurse-like." She stood up straight and smiled like a crazy person.

"Nah, you don't." Kouga said and Kagome smiled as Alexis punched him lightly. "It's true though! Those nurses all sound bubbly... too bubbly and they smile constantly... but it seems that you have that down perfectly." He rubbed his arm because she'd hit him again. "And, they never tell ya shit." Then Kagome thought about her mom. Had anyone called her? What hospital was she at? Did they have all her schoolwork together?

'TOOO MUCH THINKING!' Kagome's eyes had widened to an all time large as the others sat down in astonishment. Then the nurse was back, hovering over her and pulling once more. Fifteen minutes later she was finished and Kagome tried to talk immediately but nothing came out and she freaked. 'WHY CAN'T I TALK!??? AHHH!!!' Her mind screamed and the others all chuckled quietly.

"You won't be able to talk for a few days." Inuyasha answered her, running his hand through her hair to sooth her. She did and kept on frowning but let it go and shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A Week Later**

"I'm ready to gooo!" Kagome said excitedly. Alexis laughed at her and grinned. Kagome's excitement was rubbing off on everyone.

"Yeah, okay, I know." They both folded her hospital sheets even though they were gonna get picked up by the nurses anyway. Kagome hadn't attended her father's funeral but that was okay with her. She was forgiving him and letting him go.

"You ready?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome had found out that her mom was, in fact, told and that she was at a local hospital. She also found out that she didn't have to make up her work that she missed at school. Lucky her. Sango's tube had come out five days before Kagome's and went home three days before her. The only one they had to worry about was Miroku.

"Yep, I'm ready." She said happily. "I can't wait to get out of here! I'll be able to take a REAL shower." They all laughed as Sango walked into the room. She hadn't been the same lately. She was moping around and trying not to cry.

"How is he?" Sora asked quietly and Sango glanced up at her then looked back at the floor.

"He's fine." She answered plainly. "Ready to leave this damn place?" She asked and they all exchanged glances.

"Oh Sango, he's gonna be fine." Kagome told her and tears came to Sango's eyes. She'd been so close to breaking down the past couple days but she hadn't. Now, she couldn't contain herself.

"NO HE'S NOT!" She threw a chair across the room making them all shake and a large dent in the wall. "He's... he's... going to die isn't he?" She asked as she gasped for air. "Kagome I _hate_ you! It's your fault... it was YOUR father!" She yelled and Kagome flinched even though she knew she didn't mean it. Tears came to their eyes as Sango began to sob. Sora went to hug her but she slapped her away. "Stay away from me!" She moaned as she hugged herself and rocked back and forth. She just got out of the hospital. This was not good for her. Inuyasha and Kouga had heard the commotion from Miroku's room and ran in to see what was the matter. They saw a crying Sango and felt their hearts drop. Kouga kneeled and tried to put his arms around her but she moved away. "Stay the hell away from me Kouga." She warned him but he didn't listen and forced his arms around her. She turned around in his arms and slapped him but he didn't flinch. Then she fell into his chest and cried. He rubbed her back and calmed her. The others sat down and Inuyasha tried to fix the wall. When Sango finally calmed down she hugged Kouga then walked over to Kagome with red, sad eyes.

"It's okay." Kagome said before she could apologize for what she'd said. "I get it."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked. "I wasn't coming over to apologize I was coming to tell you, face to face, how much I hate you." And with that Sango left, Kagome's heart broken.

"Kagome, you know she didn't mean that." Alexis told her as she hugged the shocked girl.

"I don't know Alexis... I don't know if she didn't mean it. What if she did?" Then Kagome hugged her back and three small tears fell onto Alexis' shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: TOO BAD, I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I can't think of anything else for now and the story is coming to an end soon... (cries) I think I'm trying to prolong the ending or something... Please review.**


	29. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. Do you own Inuyasha? Oh, you don't... Well, that's surprising.**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Chapter 29. I think chapter 30 is going to be the last chapter to this story. Remember, I love even numbers even though my favorite number is 3... Any who, no tears! Let's all just be happy and proud that A Healed Heart made it this far.**

**THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS "OPEN YOUR EYES" by SNOW PATROL!!!**

_

* * *

_

That night Kagome sat up in her room and pulled out the pictures she'd made when she was on the phone with Miroku. Kagome prayed he'd be alright.

"Hm, they're really okay." She said with a small smile. "Maybe I'll show them to the others tomorrow." She wanted to change some things in one of the pictures.

"Knock, knock." Sora was standing at the door. Kagome laughed quietly at her mother who had knocked and said the noise aloud. Who do you know that does that? (A/N: I do it... hehe)

"Hey mom." Kagome sighed and she was suddenly sad.

"Happy to be home?" Sora asked her and she shuddered. Kagome didn't really know if she was happy or whether it just reminded her of awful times. "Oh sweetie, I know." She said as she put her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, he's really dead isn't he?" She asked and Sora went in front of her.

"Yes, he's dead." She said. Then she smiled and tried to cheer her. "Which only means we're safe."

"I wish he never even existed." Kagome placed her drawings over to the side so she could move her hands around to express her hate. "I can't stand him and he's dead!"

"Sh, ya know if he never existed you wouldn't be here." Sora sighed and tapped her daughter's nose gently. "Kagome I never wished for your unhappiness and I never wished for your father to beat you." Kagome went to interrupt her but Sora stopped her with her hand. "I just wished for you." She looked into her daughters eyes and tears clouded her vision.

"Mom, what do you mean?" She asked and Sora shook her head with a small laugh.

"It was very hard for me to get pregnant. I wished and prayed and hoped that you'd come to me and you finally did. You were a miracle Kagome, my very own miracle. And despite what you may think," A tear slid down her scarred face and onto Kagome's mattress. "You're father did love you." Kagome began to cry and Sora went on. "He did. I remember the first time he held you, God was he happy." She laughed quietly. "Do you remember that time we went apple picking? You were only two so I would imagine you don't..."

"No," Kagome whispered as she cried on. "I do."

"He held you up and let the sun's rays touch you're sweet face." She pinched Kagome's cheek. She took in a quivering breath and sighed. "He laughed and twirled you around and you opened your arms and smelled the air. Mmm was that air yummy." She looked at her daughter and wiped her own tears then Kagome's. "So, he did love you he just couldn't show you how much."

"Mom, he beat us!" Kagome screamed. "Brutally, physically, terribly hurt us! How can you let that go?" She asked her. "How could you think that he loved us?"

"The man that died," Sora shook her head. "That was not your father."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome asked in an angry tone and Sora's eyes widened.

"Kagome you're father became an alcoholic and I know that's not a good excuse for what he did to us but it's something." She got up and walked to the door. "Kagome you don't have to forgive him but just so you know, I have. It's the only way I'm able to get up in the morning." Then she left, her words ringing in Kagome's ears. Kagome sat there with her angry tears and got up and walked over to her wall. She pressed her hands to a large hole that was in the wall. It was the size of her dead father's fist. She touched the outskirts of the hole gently as smooth tears continued to fall down her face.

"Oh I hate him!" She screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, with a loud scream she began to punch her wall over and over again. "Damn him," She punched harder and harder until her knuckles began to bleed. But the pain didn't matter; she was so mad that nothing mattered. Sango hating her didn't matter, Inuyasha loving her didn't matter, the possibility that Miroku might die didn't matter. "I HATE YOU... I HATED YOU!" She hollered and with each throw of her arm she screamed, not realizing it was out of pain. "I will always hate you... I can't forgive you. I won't!"

"Kagome!" Sango's alarmed voice came to Kagome's ear and she turned around, suddenly exhausted. "Oh Kagome," She cried out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Get out." Kagome said in a raspy voice.

"Wha-"

"Get the hell out of here." Kagome pointed a bloody finger at her bedroom door.

"Kagome wait, let me explain." Sango said with fresh tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't want you to explain." Kagome said with that same exhausted, raspy voice. "Just leave." Sango walked further into Kagome's room and sat down on her bed. Kagome didn't really want her to leave and she knew that. "Fine," Kagome began to roughly hit the wall once more but it was painful and it hurt. Things mattered again.

"Come here," Sango opened her arms and Kagome ran toward her and cried into her chest. Sango cried with her, with the biggest regret for what she said earlier. It wasn't Kagome's fault. Nothing that had happened was Kagome's fault. "It's okay Kagome." She cried in a whisper. "It's okay. I'm sorry I blamed you it's not your fault."

"Oh Sango, I'm so messed up!" Kagome looked up at her friend and found confusion in Sango's eyes. "I don't know my left from my right. I'm so lost without you, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Lexi." Sango took hold of Kagome's chin and smiled through her own salty tears.

"Oh yes you do, you're one of the brightest people I know." Sango said with a small laugh.

"What would happen if I lost you and everyone else?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You'd have your mom and Souta and you'd be just fine." Sango hugged her fiercely. "But Kagome, that's not gonna happen." Kagome stopped crying and wiped her eyes like a child.

"I know," She smiled at her. "Thank you Sango."

"No Kagome, thank you." They both grabbed onto one another and walked down the stairs and into Kagome's living room. Kagome's mother sat there on her couch with a worried look.

"Kagome, sit down sweetie. You too Sango, you'll want to hear this." She directed and Kagome and Sango both sat down in front of her mother. "I have some news," She said with caution.

"Wait, good or bad?" Sango joked with a small, terrified, smile. She knew what was coming.

"Miroku's taken a turn for the worse they say. I don't think..."

"Don't say it." Sango whispered harshly. Kagome glanced over at her friend. Sora stared directly into Sango's eyes.

"Then I won't. I don't have to." She said and they all turned around and faced the window. It was dark and cloudy out and the sun seemed like it wouldn't come out from hiding until Miroku got better. He would get better. He had to get better.

**- & - & - & - & - & - & -**

**(Music Starts Now... If you don't have the music ready or downloaded, do it now or I seriously won't allow you to read on... lol)**

Sora drove Kagome and Sango to the hospital a few hours later and it was far into the night before they got any news. They'd moved Miroku from the ICU to... somewhere. No one could really follow the hospital lingo. A few hours earlier Inuyasha, Kouga, and Lexi had shown up as well.

"So when's he gonna get better?" The others heard a furious Inuyasha ask as he interrupted the nurse for the seventh time. "I don't understand what the fuck you just said."

"Sit down." She said with a tude. Kagome put an arm around Inuyasha's neck to calm him and he sighed heavily.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_

"It'll be okay, Miroku's a fighter and I know he'll pull through." She said in his ear and Inuyasha swallowed the large lump that seemed to grow with the second. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk because if he did he'd surely cry.

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

"Okay," He breathed out and felt a tear fall onto his shoulder. 'Cry for me Kagome...' He thought and she did.

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

Sango walked over to them and hugged them both.

"We have to stay strong for him too..." She said through her heavy breathing.

_I want so much to open your eyes_  
_Cause I need you to look into mine_

"Ya know we have to look presentable when we see him and he sees us." She laughed falsely.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"She loves him so much..." Alexis whispered to herself as her own tears began to spill over and Kouga put an arm around his sister.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"Yeah, she really does. He loves her too of course and when he wakes up he can tell her that himself." Kouga said, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Kagome looked around her and thought how she never wanted to come to a hospital again unless it was because something happy had happened. Like a baby being born or something.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Inuyasha began to pace back and forth.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

Miroku was his best friend. What would he do if he died? It seemed so strange to think of life without Miroku. Sango needed her savior to wake up and walk out with her in his arms.

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

She imagined him taking her breath away with a single kiss.

_Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere_

"I love you," She let her words float along the air and hoped they reached him.

_I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine_

She hunched over and cradled herself. He would wake up wouldn't he? He would survive right? He was Miroku, he could get through anything.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Suddenly a nurse was in front of them, clearly not prepared to tell them what she had to.

"I'm sorry..."

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"We lost him." She said with a crack in her voice. Sango fell over and began to sob. Kagome wouldn't take it, that wasn't right.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Her father was the only one that was allowed to die, not Miroku. Miroku didn't do anything. She ran to the room and saw the doctors just standing there, bloody gloves on their hands.

"NO!" She yelled at them.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"Get outta here young lady." A man told her but she just stood there and didn't move.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"I'm not leaving until you bring him back to life." One of them smiled sympathetically at her and she slapped them in the face. Sango would've been proud.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"Help him!" She screamed. They all looked around the room, he was already dead there was nothing they could do.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"Just amuse me then," She begged and they decided, why not?

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

They worked at a slow pace when suddenly there was a change. A small, small change but at least there was one.

"Oh my God," One of the doctors muttered and suddenly everyone was working to save him once more. Kagome felt her heart soar.

"Come on Miroku," Kagome said quietly. Outside the rain was beginning to let up and the sun was starting to rise. It was 6:45 A.M.

"I'm sorry miss but you're gonna have to leave." One of the nurses began to usher her out but she gave them her best death glare and they let her be.

"Come on Miroku! Sango's waiting for you..." Kagome said quietly. "Damn it." She began to cry when only that same, small change continued on. All of a sudden a pale Sango was beside her and smiling sadly at her Miroku.

"GET OUT!" That same nurse fumed. She had enough of this horsing around stuff. Sango ignored her and continued to stare down at him with love in her eyes and hope in her heart.

"I love you Miroku. Now wake up you asshole!" She said and the sun poked through the clouds and lit rays all across the town making the water glitter like gems against the concrete and buildings. Miroku's eyes fluttered opened.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_

"Sango," He mouthed as he looked up at the ceiling and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**A/N: Unrealistic but you know you all loved it hehe. Please review!!!**


	30. Kagome's Healed Heart

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Last... Last... Last... chapter! (sobs) I'm so s-s-sad!

* * *

The next day Miroku was talking again. At times it was hard for him but other times he was just like his old self which was simply amazing. Someone out there must've wanted to give them all a bit of a break. He told Kagome not to worry about it and that it wasn't her fault. Sango cried happy, joyous tears once he'd woken and he had smiled to himself as the doctors sat there baffled. So Miroku was going to be okay, he'd recover. The question was would Kagome? 

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

It was finally the day Miroku would be going home. He was on crutches because his left leg still wasn't healed perfectly yet but he was just happy to be going home. Being stuck in a hospital for weeks can make a person very, very bored. Especially on the days when no one was able to visit him.

Sango held onto one of his arms to help him out the door.

"So, glad to be outside?" Kouga asked with a grin.

"Mm," Miroku said as he smiled at the sun. "Very." Inuyasha laughed quietly as they all walked over to his car which had been fixed after the accident. Sesshomaru had paid, clearly out of sympathy. At least that's what Inuyasha had told himself but secretly, he knew different. Sesshomaru cared for him. Just like Inuyasha had learned, over time, to care for Sesshomaru as well.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Inuyasha asked him. Miroku said that he didn't want to go home. His parents had only visited him a couple of times and he was still mad at them for it.

"Let's go to Kagome's." He said. Kagome couldn't make it to see him leaving the hospital, she had work. Lexi did too.

"Alright," Inuyasha said happily. They were soon at Inuyasha's car and driving to Kagome's. Kagome's shift was over the moment they reached her house.

"She should be back soon." Sora told them happily. "So how ya doing Miroku?" She asked as they all sat down on the living room couch. Sora had made her house very nice over the small amount of time.

"I'm good." He said, slightly out of breath because the crutches were a little tough to use. "These things are kind of a pain though." They all laughed quietly as they turned to see the front door open.

"Hey mom!" She hollered in the mudroom. "You here from the others? How's Miroku..." She stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw them all sitting down in her living room. She put her hands on her hips. "How did I not notice Inuyasha's car?" She asked herself with a small giggle. "Hey Miroku." She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey," He said quietly. The two really had become like siblings. Kagome let a few happy tears fall on his shoulder then let him go. She hadn't realized that Sora and Sango had joined her in the happy crying so when she saw them they all broke down in ridiculous, laughing, sobs. Once they regained their composure the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kagome said with a sniff.

"Hey," A cheery Lexi greeted everyone once Kagome let her in.

"Hey Alexis." Kagome said and then there were more hellos that followed.

"How are you?" She asked Miroku and he rolled his eyes.

"Would everyone stop asking me that?" He said with a chuckle. "I'm perfectly fine." He told her and she smiled at him with a small nod.

"So, how's work?" Kouga asked Kagome and Lexi.

"It's work." Lexi joked and Kagome laughed with a shrug.

"It's not bad, I guess." Kagome said. "I'm glad to be doing something useful with my time." She smiled and they understood what she meant. "Hm," She mused and they all looked at her. "What time is it?" She looked at the watch that was on her right wrist. "12:30. Lunch time," She smiled. "What do you guys want? We have literally everything." It had been so long since she'd really been grocery shopping so Sora stocked up on all that was in the store.

"I have an idea." Lexi said and everyone sighed with a small laugh. She _always_ had ideas. She giggled to herself quietly before she answered their sighs. "Well, how about we set everything up for sandwiches and we make our own. Anything we want, we make." She said and everyone agreed that it_ was_ a pretty good idea. So Sora went out into her clean kitchen and set everything up on the island. She called everyone in and they sat on the new swivel chairs that she'd just bought. Once they were through eating they headed to Kagome's room. She still hadn't fixed her wall.

"Oh Kags, why'd ya do that?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh as he flopped down on a random chair Kagome had in her room. Sango and Miroku sat down on her bed while Kouga and Lexi sat on the floor beside the bed, which was low because she only had a mattress.

"When ya gonna get some furniture?" Kouga asked bluntly and Kagome laughed.

"Soon, I hope. I have a very bare room, I know." She said and they laughed with her. Out of the blue, Miroku burped... loudly. Everyone looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Can you blame me?" He asked with a light laugh. "I had a lot to eat, okay?" They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait," They all looked at Inuyasha with confusion in their eyes. "Kagome hasn't answered my question yet."

"I thought it was rhetorical." She muttered and all eyes were on her. She shrugged slightly. "I don't know, I was upset that day." They all nodded their heads with understanding.

"Well," Inuyasha said as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please don't get that upset ever again." He laughed warmly into her ear. She smiled and put a hand on his neck.

"Okay." She said quietly as she looked at him. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay you two," Kouga said roughly. "Break it up." Kagome laughed slightly, their lips still touching. When they were through with their small kiss Inuyasha was still holding onto her. He'd never let her go. Miroku moved closer to Sango and touched her hand lightly. Sango was turned away from him so he didn't see that he lit her whole face up and she was smiling slightly. Kouga and Lexi were just sitting there waiting for everything to pass.

"Wow," Lexi said after Miroku kissed Sango's cheek. "I'm so outta here if this is gonna continue." Everyone laughed it off and, for some odd reason, they all formed a circle on the floor. Kagome looked at each of her friends with astonishment. Their story just goes to show how soon something can change your life in such a short amount of time.

"So," Sango whispered to break the comfortable silence that had fallen upon them. Everyone glanced at her but was still lost in his or her own thoughts.

"Maybe," Kagome began and everyone looked at her with wandering eyes. "Maybe we should 'start over' and kind of put this all behind us." She said with a small smile.

"Wait, Kags, we can't just forget what happened." Inuyasha said with a slight growl at the stupidity of the idea. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Inuyasha, I know that... But we can't keep thinking about it either. So maybe we should just let it go." They looked skeptical but she went on. "You guys need to begin to see the real me and I need to begin to see who you all really are too. I want to be able to joke about things with you and have little, stupid inside jokes with everyone and we can't move on with anything unless we let all that's happened, or at least some of it, go." They agreed it was time to start a new chapter of their lives.

Sango suddenly stood up and walked over to the beaten wall. Kagome stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. She had been there when Kagome had freaked and they both shared that moment with one another and always would. What a deep moment it had been... Kagome got up and walked over to her. They stood together, side by side. Sango with small, sad smile playing at her lips and Kagome with a content expression.

"So," Sango began with a raised brow. "How and when are you gonna fix it?" She asked. Kagome continued to stare at the wall, deep in thought. Then she realized who that wall would represent from that point on: Her. It had punch marks, holes, and blood all over it; some holes deeper than others. That wall would never heal or become fixed but Kagome would. She knew she would because she had and overtime she'd get better, mentally and physically.

"I'm not," She said softly as she touched the wall with love. "It's going to stay this way." They all looked at her and rolled their eyes. "No, seriously. This wall will remind me of what used to be and what is now. It won't heal but I can. No one can hurt me anymore." She stared at the wall, her eyes gleaming.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself. The first snow had just fallen and she'd walked down to her high school. She didn't have a true reason for it except she had wanted to breathe in the fresh air and take a walk. She had immediately thought of her school. She looked in the front of the building and saw her bench.

"Hm, that's where it all began..." She said to herself remembering the first day she'd had lunch with the others. The sakura blossoms on the sakura tree were all gone and that left its limbs bare but that didn't matter, it was still beautiful. Only now, it had sparkling snow crystals on its branches. She walked over to the bench and wiped off some of the snow that was lightly coated on the seat then sat down. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes, taking in her surroundings as a blind person might. "I love this place." She whispered softly. Then Kagome's thoughts drifted over to her friends and the love of her life. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Lexi. They all meant so much to her and she knew that together they could get through anything. She wished that they were with her then but it was nice to be alone in the quiet...

Suddenly, someone's hands were over Kagome's eyes. She jumped, terrified at first but then settling when someone whispered huskily into her ear.

"Guess who?" Questioned a dark voice.

"Inuyasha." She smiled as he slid beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed as he shivered next to her. "So, why are you here?" He pretended to look hurt and Kagome laughed quietly, her smile always widening. "You know what I mean." He shrugged and tucked his neck into her shoulder.

"I wanted to go for a walk and decided to come here." He answered, kissing her ear. "Ironically, you decided to do the same." She smiled, content. Then Inuyasha took in the scent of her hair and smiled to himself. She always smelled so beautiful. "Mmm, you smell reeeally good." He said and she giggled quietly as he nipped at her ear.

"Oh stop it," She said, pushing him away. "Enjoy this. You only get this kind of feeling about snow two times a year." She said and he looked at her.

"Two times?" He asked.

"Yes. The first snow and if it snows on Christmas. Other than that, winter sucks." He put his nose to hers and frowned.

"Oh but I disagree." He said and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Why's that?" She asked. He grinned at her and shrugged slightly.

"I happen to love winter." He said, staring deeply into her eyes. Kagome stared back as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss deepened and they were lost in a world that only existed of them. That always happened when they kissed. When they broke apart they heard someone whistling from behind them. Inuyasha groaned as Kouga joined them.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome laughed out and Kouga smiled at her.

"Here," Inuyasha said. "Sit." Inuyasha got up and Kouga smirked at him with a raised brow.

"No, I feel like standing. Thanks though." He said as he took in a deep breath. He blew circles into the air as they formed quick little puffs.

"So, why're you here?" Inuyasha asked, a little upset he'd ruined their little moment.

"Eh, wanted to go out for a run. While I was out, I could smell Kaggy a mile away. You're smelling reeeally good, by the way." He grinned at Inuyasha and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Why did we _all _come here?" Kagome asked aloud with a perplexed expression as Miroku and Sango joined them with Lexi trailing behind humming Christmas songs. She was currently on "Silver Bells" but had stopped when Kagome had asked the question and smiled.

"First snow," Lexi said simply and Miroku laughed quietly as Sango laid her head on his chest. She was fairly short compared to him.

"Yeah," Kagome said absentmindedly. "I came here because it's familiar and it had snowed too." They all agreed that it was the snow that had drawn them to the spot. In truth it may have been because they hadn't really been together as a group in a while. It was always a few people at a time and not everyone at once. Ever since their last conversation in Kagome's room they'd sort of drifted. That was an exception for the couples though, they'd grown very close and Kouga and Lexi had done some brother/sister bonding.

"Anyone up for another walk?" Miroku asked cheerfully. They all looked at him and nodded their heads. As they traveled down the streets they began to tell each other what had been going on in their lives for the time that they'd been 'apart.' It was like they'd never left one another. Of course they stayed true to forgetting what had occurred before but there was a certain something between them. Something that had been left unasked.

They each connected their eyes to Kagome's and one by one they silently asked, "Are you okay?" She smiled to herself. Her eyes held the happiness that had become her life. She'd never be alone, sad, or hurt physically again by _anyone _because if anyone even tried it she'd stop them right in their tracks. She had become a strong and amazing person and it was all because of the five people walking with her down that snow covered street.

Then Kagome whispered lightly, "I am now..." Kagome's heart was healed.

* * *

**A/N (PLEASE READ, THANKS!):** So, all done. Anyone up for a sequel? Lmao, nah just kiiidin. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the last one to A Healed Heart. I loved writing this and I know you already know that but I just wanted to let you all know again. Thanks for ALLLLL the reviews that you have all so graciously given this story, it was always the extra push for me to get another chapter up. I hope that this last chapter doesn't leave you wondering what's next; I hope it doesn't leave you empty. Whenever I finish a good book, I hate that empty feeling I get sometimes. Like there should be more to the story or there was something, I don't know, missing. I hope you smile about the last sentence and say, "That was good... That was _really_ good." Then go back and read something else (not forgetting to review lol). I hope you want to read it all again and see how overtime the story changed; how my writing became different. I hope you didn't mind the repeating of the letting it go thing and I hope you didn't mind the unrealistic stuff I put in. I hope you tell your friends about this little fic! (Insert winking smiley face here lol) I guess, all in all, I hope you loved A Healed Heart and it's a fic that you won't soon forget.

See ya later,  
Liz


	31. As The Wind Blows INFO

Hey guys, how's it going? I just wanted to let all you A Healed Heart fans know that I'm coming out with a sequel to it. I'm calling it As the Wind Blows. The title is actually a lyric from the song "So Are You to Me" by Eastmountainsouth and it's an amazing song; I freaking looove it. I was kind of confused on what to call this second one and I listened to the song and I loved, As the Wind Blows. It really just _fit._

**Here are the lyrics to the song below:**

As the music at the banquet  
As the wine before the meal  
As the firelight in the night  
So are you to me

As the ruby in the setting  
As the fruit upon the tree  
As the wind blows over the plains  
So are you to me

As the wind blows over the plains  
So are you to me  
So are you to me

It's just funny b/c I know I'm using this song for a song-chapter in The Wedding Ring. I just didn't think I'd find the title for my newest fic in it. I'm not so sure that you're allowed to write author notes in a story as a chapter like I just did but I've seen plenty ppl do it and nothing's happened to their story so I'm hoping nothing will happen to mine lol... Anyway, I'm putting up As the Wind Blows right after I put this up. This whole thing is also going in my SunsetOfForever15 profile.


End file.
